GUNDAM WING: La storia e la leggenda dell'AC 195
by Darkwing-Eli
Summary: Se almeno una volta vi siete detti: "Avrei preferito il libro al film"...Questa fiction potrebbe fare per voi! Ecco le avventure dei nostri eroi in un modo che (forse) non avete ancora visto.
1. Ep1, Par 1

Standard disclaimers: Gundam Wing e tutti i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono e, a parte alcune eccezioni, non è mia neppure la trama di quello che seguirà. Per questo prometto che non trarrò alcun profitto economico da questo racconto. Per me è solo un enorme divertimento vivere questa fantastica avventura in prima persona, perciò, vi prego, non vogliatemene. 

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Salute a tutti voi! Innanzitutto grazie per essere qui.

Non so bene come introdurre questa fiction (tra l'altro non so neanche se è corretto definirla tale), ma mi sembra doveroso spendere due parole prima di iniziare.

Guardando la serie animata, non ho impiegato molto tempo ad innamorarmi dei suoi protagonisti, delle loro vicende e del loro mondo, ma al termine di tutto mi è rimasto un sapore amaro in bocca. Ho cominciato a placare questa sgradevole sensazione iniziando a leggere fanfiction e disegnando fanart ma, per quanto questo pianeta di sogni sia stato e continui ad essere per me coinvolgente e meraviglioso, non sono riuscita a "rifarmi la bocca". Poi ho capito perchè. Erano le fondamenta che non mi soddisfacevano. Assurdo, vero? Eppure è così! Immagino che tutti voi possiate comprendere la superiore potenza narrativa di un testo scritto ad uno animato e suppongo che almeno una volta nella vostra vita abbiate detto: "Sì, bello questo film, ma il libro era meglio."

Ecco. Questo racconto, che vi preannuncio sarà veramente molto ma molto lungo, nasce proprio da questo: dall'esigenza di portare su carta, quello che fino ad ora hanno narrato solo le immagini.

Non pensate che la mia sia una posizione superba, vi prego. So bene che non sono una scrittrice, e che anzi, questa è proprio la mia prima esperienza nel settore, però dovevo dare uno sfogo a quegli eventi e a quegli individui che popolano i miei pensieri e battono alle porte della mia mente implorandomi di uscire. Se verrà fuori un buon lavoro, questo sarete voi a dirmelo.

Mi rendo conto che la mia possa apparire una posizione in qualche modo arrogante, perchè in realtà mi sono presa la libertà di prendere in mano le redini di un gioco non mio, ma credetemi, la mia è anche una posizione difficile. Spero per questo di non deludere quelli che mi sono stati accanto fino ad ora e che mi hanno sostenuta ogni volta che io ero la prima a non credere in quello che stavo facendo (un abbraccio speciale a Stefania e un grazie di cuore al mio "generale" preferito).

Detto questo...credo possiamo andare. L'Operazione Meteora ha avuto inizio!

**Dedica: **Ai miei genitori, che mi hanno fatta crescere senza aver ucciso la me stessa bambina. A Nicola, che è il miglior pilota di _Gundam_ che io conosca. A tutti coloro che non hanno dimenticato come si fa a viaggiare nel mondo dei sogni e ai bambini di tutte le età. Perchè continuino a guardare oltre le apparenze e ad amare l'essenza vera delle cose.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

****

**Gundam Wing**

**La storia e la leggenda nell'A.C. 195**

****

**Ep 1, Par 1:_ 'E così la famosa Operazione Meteora ha avuto veramente inizio.'_**

**By Darkwing**

**_Orbita terrestre_**

**_Stazione spaziale federale_**

Quando aveva deciso di entrare a far parte delle truppe spaziali della Federazione Terrestre, Arden Meres aveva immaginato un lavoro attivo ed emozionante, e per questo aveva speso tutto il suo entusiasmo nell'addestramento a cui lo avevano sottoposto all'Accademia. Tuttavia, raggiungere lo spazio gli era costato anni di sacrifici e di studi. Per il momento era ancora un semplice soldato, ma finalmente aveva centrato il proprio obiettivo e adesso, sulla Stazione Spaziale, aveva la possibilità di rendersi utile e fare qualcosa per preservare la sicurezza del proprio pianeta. Il suo era un incarico nobile, di cui poter andare orgogliosi, ma nessuno gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato tanto noioso.

Stare seduti davanti allo schermo di un radar tutto il giorno, a monitorare il traffico costante delle navette e dei satelliti che affollavano lo spazio circostante la Terra, non era certo quello che si era aspettato.

Per la centesima volta da quando aveva cominciato il proprio turno un paio d'ore prima, un puntino azzurro comparve sullo schermo che mappava il settore nord-est attorno alla stazione. Sbadigliò. '_Ancora una volta, niente di nuovo.'_

Quasi per contraddirlo, in quello stesso istante un leggero trillo elettronico lo avvertì che qualcosa non stava andando secondo gli schemi. Era un evento tanto raro che fu sufficiente a svegliarlo del tutto e a caricarlo di adrenalina. Attese con ansia l'elaborazione del computer, ed immediatamente capì che l'anomalia era proprio l'avvistamento che aveva appena fatto. Si portò una mano all'auricolare e chiamò il proprio superiore.

"Tenente, avvistata anomalia nel settore NNE-XYZ127. Traiettoria discendente. Attraversamento dell'atmosfera previsto tra..." Fece una pausa per controllare il cronometro. "Seicento secondi."

Il suo ufficiale superiore, un giovane uomo che in realtà non era molto più vecchio di lui, si sporse immediatamente sopra una sua spalla per esaminare gli schermi e rendersi conto di persona di quanto stesse accadendo.

"Tracce termiche?" Chiese.

"Negativo. Inoltre risulta poco evidente anche ai radar..."

"Probabilmente si tratta di un meteorite, o è un rottame di un vecchio satellite."

Il soldato annuì. Certo era una spiegazione possibile. "Che cosa devo fare, signore?"

Il tenente tornò a rilassarsi. "Il tenente-colonnello Marquise degli Specials si trova nell'atmosfera in questo momento. Gli comunichi i dati relativi a questo oggetto."

"Sissignore." 

Deciso a mostrarsi sollecito, il soldato si affrettò ad obbedire. Doveva fare bene il proprio lavoro, se voleva andarsene da lì, un giorno.

*               *                      *                      *                      *

**_Spazio aereo federale_**

**_Settore NNE-XYZ125_**

"Una trasmissione dalla Stazione Spaziale, signore."

"Mi dica."

"Comunicano l'avvistamento di un meteorite nel settore NNE-XYZ127. Anzi, rettifico. Hanno appena confermato che in realtà si tratta di cinque frammenti, signore. Hanno allegato le coordinate relative a ciascuno."

Il colonnello Zechs Marquise si fece passare dal pilota della corazzata su cui stava viaggiando la stampa dei dati che avevano appena ricevuto, e tornò a sedersi sul sedile posteriore. Non appena ebbe dato una scorsa alle letture, un mezzo sorriso vagamente arrogante contrasse i suoi raffinati lineamenti.

"Che sciocchi. Dei meteoriti non seguirebbero mai una traiettoria simile."

Il pilota staccò un momento lo sguardo dai comandi e si voltò incuriosito verso il proprio superiore. "Questo è quello che hanno detto dalla Stazione." Ripetè incerto. Il colonnello sembrava perfettamente tranquillo e a proprio agio, ma il lucente casco argenteo che gli ricopriva il capo e parte del viso non consentiva in alcun modo di interpretare la sua espressione. Era evidente che stesse sorridendo, ma non lo era altrettanto quello che gli stesse attraversando lo sguardo.

"Quanti frammenti possiamo raggiungere?" Domandò l'ufficiale superiore.

Il secondo pilota fece immediatamente eseguire un calcolo al computer di bordo e sullo schermo apparve un modello della Terra con le traiettorie dei frammenti tracciate in rosso, sovrapposte alla linea che indicava la loro rotta.

"Soltanto uno, signore. Quello che è diretto nel settore eurasiatico."

"Traccia una rotta di inseguimento. Per adesso ci concentreremo solo su quello. Un soldato non deve mai avere fretta di combattere." Aggiunse infine.

Il pilota non osò porre domande e si limitò a guardare con ammirazione il proprio comandante. "E' un'affermazione molto coraggiosa, signore."

Marquise sorrise compiaciuto e si rilassò sul sedile, aggiustandosi la giacca rosso rubino rifinita in oro della signorile uniforme che indossava. 

"Stai solo parlando con un vero soldato." Disse con falsa modestia.

In realtà era impaziente di raggiungere quel 'frammento'. Era certo che sarebbe stato un incontro interessante.

_'E così la famosa Operazione Meteora ha avuto veramente inizio.'_ Annuì, rivolto a se stesso.

*               *                      *                      *                      *

**_Spazio aereo federale_**

**_Settore NNE-XYZ127_**

Un sommesso stridio elettronico attirò l'attenzione di Heero sullo schermo principale. Un discreto lampeggiare di cifre fosforescenti indicò che stava per entrare nell'atmosfera.

_'Bene, la missione sta procedendo. Acquisizione del primo obiettivo previsto tra sette minuti.'_ Ricordò a se stesso. Programmò un conto alla rovescia in base al tempo necessario per frenare attraverso l'atmosfera, e passare ad una velocità tale da rendere superflui i diffusori di calore posti a protezione del mobile suit.

Non fece in tempo a terminare la procedura che un secondo trillo lacerò il silenzio dell'abitacolo e, con un misto di stupore e disappunto, Heero lo riconobbe essere il suono dell'allarme anticollisione. Non appena un occhieggiante puntino azzurro si illuminò sul radar di prua, accese le telecamere esterne alla ricerca dell'oggetto non identificato. In pochi secondi il computer di navigazione fornì un identikit dell'ostacolo.

Heero osservò accigliandosi la candida sagoma affusolata che si stagliava sul monitor principale. "Uno shuttle civile..." Disse a se stesso.

Con la freddezza che aveva acquisito nel corso degli anni passati sotto la supervisione del dottor J, impiegò meno di un secondo a prendere una decisione.

Allungò una mano sul quadro comandi e fece scattare una fila di interruttori, mentre la serie di led che li accompagnavano passò dal rosso al verde. Sullo schermo principale una linea luminosa semitrasparente si sovrappose alle immagini riprese dalle ottiche esterne, indicando le coordinate ed il vettore velocità necessari per centrare l'oggetto che oscillava al centro del mirino. Preciso e agile, Heero mosse le mani sulla cloche finche non agganciò il bersaglio al centro del dispositivo di puntamento, e con delicata sicurezza accarezzò i controlli di tiro con il pollice, pronto a far fuoco.

Gli ordini che aveva ricevuto erano chiari. Abbattere qualsiasi ostacolo si presentasse nel corso dell'adempimento della missione e preservare la segretezza della stessa a qualunque costo. Non poteva permettersi di comparire nei tracciati radar di quella navetta. Civile o no, doveva abbatterla.

*               *                      *                      *                      *

"Si avvisano i signori viaggiatori che stiamo per entrare nell'atmosfera. Pertanto lorsignori sono pregati di rimanere seduti e di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza per tutta la durata della fase di atterraggio. Grazie." La voce cortese e musicale della hostess si diffuse dagli altoparlanti, ma il suo educato invito si rivelò del tutto superfluo.

Il Ministro degli Esteri Darlian e sua figlia, che erano gli unici viaggiatori nello scomparto di prima classe, erano già compostamente seduti ai loro posti in paziente e silenziosa attesa. '_Troppo silenziosa_.' Pensò l'uomo guardando di sottecchi la ragazza al suo fianco.

"Non sei contenta di tornare sulla Terra, Relena?"

"No." Fu la secca risposta che ottenne. Gli occhi celesti di Relena rimasero cocciutamente fissi sul finestrino e si rifiutarono di incontrare quelli del padre.

"Mi dispiace di non aver potuto passare molto tempo con te, ma sai quanto fosse importante ed impegnativo questo meeting."

"Sì. Lo so." Lo rimbeccò lei, ma poi addolcì il proprio tono, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse inutile protestare in quel momento. "Però non mi dispiacerebbe se la prossima volta trovassi un po' di spazio per noi due."

Darlian annuì. Relena aveva ragione naturalmente, il suo lavoro lo teneva lontano dalla famiglia troppo a lungo. Del resto essere il Ministro degli Esteri del governo della Federazione Terrestre in un periodo di tensione come quello non era affatto un compito facile. Soprattutto se, come nel suo caso, ci si trovava ad operare nella difficile condizione di chi preferisce ricorrere all'arte della diplomazia piuttosto che a quella della guerra. 

Il percorso verso il dialogo tra colonie spaziali e governo terrestre era costellato di trabocchetti ed era facile compiere dei passi falsi durante le trattative. Da ciò che aveva capito, gli spaziali non sembravano ostili al processo di pacificazione, ma erano oltremodo diffidenti e sospettosi e, cosa non trascurabile, avevano valide ragioni per esserlo. Per anni erano stati spudoratamente sfruttati dal governo federale, perciò era più che naturale che ponderassero le sue parole una per una.

D'altro canto anche lui aveva i suoi motivi per non prendere per oro colato ogni sviluppo apparentemente positivo. Le ultime informazioni che l'Intelligence Service gli aveva rilasciato infatti lanciavano un preoccupante allarme a proposito dell'esistenza di alcuni gruppi terroristici in procinto di sferrare un attacco proprio al cuore della Federazione, sulla Terra. Personalmente sperava che si trattasse soltanto di voci infondate, ma sapeva bene che non era affatto un ipotesi assurda. Era normale aspettarsi che qualcuno prima o poi provasse a ripagare con la violenza tutto ciò che aveva subito. A pensarci bene, era già incredibile che la minaccia fosse diventata concreta solo dopo quindici anni di occupazione e non prima, se naturalmente si escludevano pochi isolati incidenti.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso. Se nessuno aveva mosso un dito per quindici anni forse c'era un motivo. '_Mi auguro non si debba scoprire qual'è a nostre spese...'_

"Papà, guarda!" 

La voce concitata della figlia riportò la sua attenzione su di lei. "Che c'è?"

"Guarda!" La ragazza indicò un punto luminoso all'eterno del finestrino. Lasciava una scia incandescente mentre attraversava gli strati alti dell'atmosfera a tutta velocità.

"Secondo te è una stella cadente?" Chiese Relena.

Darlian rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre il punto di luce aumentava rapidamente di dimensione ed assumeva una forma distinguibile man mano che si avvicinava. La sagoma filante di un veicolo progettato per il volo nell'atmosfera presto si profilò contro lo sfondo nero-azzurro del cielo. Darlian non aveva mai visto niente di simile; non era uno shuttle di linea, e certamente non era un mezzo in dotazione alla Federazione. Era possibile che i suoi timori peggiori stessero per concretizzarsi proprio dinnanzi ai loro occhi?

"L'Operazione Meteora..." Bisbigliò soprappensiero, senza rendersi conto delle parole che stava pronunciando.

"Eh?" Relena distolse lo sguardo dall'astronave in caduta libera per rivolgerlo interrogativamente verso il padre. Tuttavia quando vide i suoi occhi nocciola pensierosi ed accigliati, comprese che non era il caso di fare domande. Sapeva che nel lavoro di un ministro a volte c'erano aspetti di cui non si poteva parlare neppure con i familiari più stretti, e perciò le era stato insegnato fin da quando era piccola a capire quando non era il momento di chiedere spiegazioni inopportune. Quell'astronave probabilmente aveva qualcosa a che fare con uno di quei segreti.

Tornò a guardare fuori del finestrino, ma nel breve intervallo di tempo in cui si era voltata, il comandante della navetta aveva alzato sul vetro gli schermi mobili necessari per l'isolamento termico della fusoliera. Sospirò. Fintanto che lo shuttle non avesse rallentato abbastanza non sarebbero stati riabbassati e non ci sarebbe più stato niente da vedere. La giovane donna si appoggiò nuovamente allo schienale e cercò di rilassarsi. In quel momento non poteva far altro che aspettare e tenere a bada la propria curiosità.

TBC...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**AN:** Questo era un piccolo...assaggino. Aspetto i vostri commenti in proposito, ma qualunque essi siano, grazie mille per aver speso un po' del vostro tempo per me!

Ciao!! ^___^


	2. Ep1, Par 2

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.****

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Grazie per l'incoraggiamento che mi avete dato dopo il primo stuzzichino! Sono molto felice di sapere che qualcuno mi sta seguendo in questa follia!

Prometto che mi impegnerò al meglio delle mie possibilità, perchè per me sarebbe un grande dolore deludere la fiducia di amici tanto affezionati quali voi tutti avete dimostrato di essere. In ogni caso non dimenticate che questo è cominciato e finirà come un semplice gioco che spero serva a divertire voi nella stessa misura in cui diverte me. Vi auguro una piacevole lettura, ma prima di andare a vanti, leggete quanto segue, per favore.

**IMPORTANTE:** Non credo che i fans di Gundam Wing necessitino di un avvertimento in tal senso, ma ritengo che sia mio preciso dovere farlo, dato che le vicende narrate potrebbero risultare inadatte ad un pubblico troppo giovane o impressionabile.

La descrizione talvolta esplicita di scene di violenza indirizza con decisione questa fiction ad un pubblico capace di sostenere la gravità del tema trattato. Tengo comunque a precisare che l'impatto emotivo di alcune scene non è fine a se stesso, ma è parte integrante tella trama, ed è da me inteso come mezzo di denuncia nei confronti della crudeltà, della barbarie e delle sofferenze che accompagnano tutte le guerre. Lasciando a voi la scelta se proseguire o meno, prometto che all'inizio di ogni capitolo indrodurrò i necessari avvertimenti.

Per quanto riguarda questo, tenete in conto che sarà descritta una battaglia.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 1, Par. 2:'_Dunque quel mobile suit non poteva essere altro che un Gundam...'_**

**By Darkwing**

**_Spazio aereo federale_**

**_Settore NNE-XYZ127_**

Uno shuttle civile disarmato non costituiva certo un obiettivo difficile, ed infatti Heero lo teneva al centro del mirino già da alcuni istanti, ma un campanello d'allarme nella sua testa lo aveva trattenuto dal premere il pulsante di fuoco.

Senza per questo perdere la concentrazione sul bersaglio, gettò un'occhiata prudente sullo schermo del radar, proprio una frazione di secondo prima che questo segnalasse un altro contatto. Automaticamente il computer di navigazione identificò la nuova nave.

'_Una corazzata terrestre.' Pensò. _

"Accidenti! Mi hanno già individuato." Heero strinse gli occhi a fessura e rifletté un istante sulle opzioni di cui disponeva. Non aveva molte alternative, e doveva evitare la cattura ad ogni costo. 

Il primo passo sarebbe stato tentare la fuga. L'unico problema era che per manovrare in modo efficace doveva liberarsi della copertura isolante, ma così facendo il calore causato dall'attrito con l'atmosfera avrebbe potuto danneggiare il mobile suit. Se ciò fosse accaduto sarebbe diventato pericolosamente vulnerabile e quindi una facile preda. In tal caso non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non far detonare il dispositivo di autodistruzione e fare a pezzi il _Wing. Non era ammissibile lasciarlo nelle mani di OZ, i suoi ordini erano chiari su questo punto._

Con rinnovata determinazione armeggiò sui comandi dei deflettori e si preparò mentalmente ad affrontare la nuova situazione. Strinse le dita sui joystick di controllo e si concentrò sulla guida. Era certamente una circostanza estrema, ma non poteva permettersi di fallire.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Signore sta puntando sullo shuttle! Sembra che voglia attaccarlo!" Esclamò il pilota rivolgendosi al proprio superiore, seduto sul sedile posteriore. Il suo tono era molto più concitato di quanto si addicesse ad un ufficiale degli Specials, ma il tenente-colonnello Marquise sorrise indulgente. Il tenente Otto Meyer era giovane, non molto più di lui per la verità, ma sicuramente non aveva la sua stessa esperienza e fino a quel momento non aveva potuto disporre delle informazioni diramate dal Servizio Segreto. Era del tutto normale che fosse sorpreso circa la natura di quell'incontro.

Marquise si sporse sulla spalla del pilota ed esaminò i dati del computer di navigazione. "No. Non lo farà." Disse con calma. "Non può permettersi di abbatterlo proprio davanti ai nostri occhi. Non dimenticare che in teoria l'Operazione Meteora è una missione segreta."

Il tenente annuì. Se era Zechs Marquise a dirlo doveva necessariamente essere vero. Incollò lo sguardo sullo schermo e focalizzò le telecamere sull'obiettivo.

Neanche un secondo più tardi lungo lo scafo bianco del velivolo non identificato si disegnarono delle roventi linee rossastre, là dove le placche dei deflettori erano state ancorate le une alle altre. Evidentemente il pilota che viaggiava su quella navicella aveva deciso di liberarsene e, ad una tale velocità, era sufficiente l'impercettibile scanalatura che si era aperta tra una piastra e l'altra per creare una turbolenza tanto intensa da incendiare le fibre carboniose dei coibenti.

Meyer sgranò gli occhi incredulo. "Ma che fa? Vuole sacrificarsi?"

Sotto il casco Marquise aggrottò leggermente le eleganti sopracciglia, ma nessuno si avvide del suo stupore perché quando parlò la sua voce risuonò perfettamente calma e distaccata come al solito.

"Non credo. Ha fatto un lungo viaggio per arrivare fin qui. Penso piuttosto che stia cercando di fuggire."

"Ma è un pazzo suicida! Non può resistere a quelle temperature!"

"Evidentemente i nostri avversari possono contare su una tecnologia avanzata." Il colonnello liquidò l'argomento con un gesto della mano. "Intercettiamolo." Ordinò un istante più tardi, tornando ad allontanarsi dalla console di comando. Poi riprese a parlare in tono solenne. "Ricordati di questo momento, Otto. Siamo solo una piccola nave, ma siamo testimoni di un grande evento."

C'erano ancora molti aspetti che gli erano poco chiari, ma la fiducia che riponeva nel proprio comandante era tale che non esitò neppure di un nanosecondo a rispondere. "Sissignore."

Il tenente Meyer obbedì prontamente e tracciò immediatamente una rotta.

L'obiettivo era stato costretto ad un brusco rallentamento per la presenza inaspettata dello shuttle di linea lungo la sua traiettoria, perciò non impiegarono molto a raggiungerlo. Nell'arco di pochi minuti l'immagine del fuggiasco risultò chiaramente visibile dal cruscotto della cabina di pilotaggio anche ad occhio nudo.

"Mai visto niente del genere. Sembra un uccello." Commentò il secondo pilota.

"Gli riserveremo un bel salutino a suon di mitragliatori." Propose Meyer.

Il colonnello si alzò dal proprio posto ed osservò un momento il loro avversario, rimanendo in silenzio. Sapeva che l'Operazione Meteora aveva lo scopo di portare delle armi sulla Terra, ed evidentemente una di queste era quell'aereo da caccia; tuttavia c'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva. Se i ribelli puntavano su un unico uomo per dichiarare guerra alla Federazione o erano dei pazzi sognatori, o quel velivolo era più di quanto sembrasse. Il suo istinto gli suggerì a gran voce di non sottovalutarlo.

"No." Ordinò. "Gli farebbero soltanto il solletico."

Il pilota ed il suo secondo si voltarono verso di lui attoniti, ma Marquise ignorò i loro sguardi e continuò. "E' pronto il mio _Leo_?"

Meyer si affrettò a rispondere. "Sì, ma...non vorrà affrontarlo con un mobile suit, signore?"

L'ufficiale sorrise leggermente. "Hai proprio indovinato."

Il secondo pilota sgranò gli occhi allibito. Era una follia affrontare un nemico sconosciuto a bordo di un mobile suit da battaglia in caduta libera attraverso l'atmosfera. Tuttavia si guardò bene dal dare voce ai propri timori. Non solo non era mai prudente contraddire un superiore, ma sapeva che nel caso particolare di quello specifico individuo, preoccuparsi poteva essere inutile. Del resto non era un caso se il tenente-colonnello Zechs Marquise sul campo di battaglia si faceva chiamare _Lightning Count_, ed erano certamente voci fondate quelle che dicevano che sulla Terra non esistesse un altro pilota degno di competere con lui.

Il tenente Meyer però, non riuscì a nascondere del tutto le proprie perplessità ed avanzò un timido suggerimento. "In tal caso, signore, forse le sarebbe più utile la velocità di un intercettore _Aries_, piuttosto che la potenza di fuoco di un _Leo_..."

"Il mio _Leo è abbastanza veloce." Risolse Marquise, accennando a voltarsi per farsi strada verso la stiva di carico._

"Intanto faccio preparare anche gli _Aries_, signore?"

Il colonnello tornò bruscamente a girarsi verso il pilota facendo volteggiare dietro le spalle i lunghissimi capelli sericei biondo platino. Era un'acconciatura decisamente fuori ordinanza, ma, per qualche ragione che Meyer non conosceva, nessuno aveva mai criticato quel vezzo del suo comandante.

Marquise sorrise con ponderata cortesia. "Grazie, Otto. Come sempre conto su di te."

Onorato da tanta fiducia, Meyer fece scattare la mano sulla fronte in segno di saluto ed annuì. "Buona fortuna, signore."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Heero maledì silenziosamente la propria sorte. Quella dannata corazzata lo stava rapidamente raggiungendo, e ormai sarebbe stata soltanto una questione di minuti, prima che gli fossero addosso.

Un leggero trillo isolato proveniente dal vid-com si sovrappose al suono ritmico dell'allarme di prossimità del radar a corto raggio. Immediatamente una finestra traslucida si aprì sullo schermo principale e vi comparve un messaggio testuale codificato dal dottor J.

"Abbattere la corazzata." Lesse a voce alta. Annuì impercettibilmente e proseguì rivolgendosi a se stesso. "Messaggio ricevuto. Procedo con la distruzione del nuovo obiettivo."

Avendo ricevuto l'autorizzazione ad agire, Heero abbandonò all'istante il piano di fuga e, con una manovra ai limiti dell'impossibile, fece avvitare il _Wing su se stesso per invertire la rotta ed assumere una posizione d'attacco efficace. '_Ingaggiare il nemico ed abbatterlo._' Si ripeté, concentrando tutte le proprie risorse sulla nuova missione._

Osservò con occhio critico la traiettoria della corazzata che stava per affrontare. '_A giudicare dalla velocità sembra che ci siano dei mobile suit a bordo...dovrebbero essercene tre.' Valutò. Non era certo uno scontro come quello ciò che avevano programmato come primo passo, ma era comunque un inizio._

Spinse le mani sui controlli e diede potenza ai motori, sfrecciando a tutta velocità verso la nave nemica. Non rallentò minimamente neanche quando qualcosa uscì fuori dal ventre dell'astronave di OZ. Il computer riconobbe istantaneamente l'oggetto come un'unità di terra di tipo _Leo_, e gli fornì contemporaneamente una scheda sintetica con le specifiche tecniche del mobile suit.

Heero ignorò le letture e prese la mira con cura. Conosceva perfettamente il tipo di mezzo che stava per affrontare e non aveva certamente bisogno dei suggerimenti del computer per sconfiggerlo. Distruggerlo sarebbe stato un vero e proprio gioco da ragazzi. Un impercettibile sorriso perturbò la sua consueta espressione glaciale nel momento in cui si preparò a far fuoco. '_Non muoverti. Sei mio..._'

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

'_Sei veloce.' Disse mentalmente Zechs Marquise rivolgendosi intimamente al pilota nemico come se questi fosse stato in grado si leggergli nella mente._

Si sforzò di orientare correttamente il lanciarazzi del proprio mezzo contro l'avversario. Aveva una sola possibilità di colpirlo da quell'angolazione, e dopo sarebbe stato inutile fare un secondo tentativo. Avrebbe impiegato troppo tempo a caricare un altro colpo e nel frattempo avrebbe perso ogni vantaggio. Quello che aveva detto Otto naturalmente era vero; non poteva battere in velocità un caccia come quello con un _Leo_, ma era ragionevolmente sicuro che avrebbe potuto prevenire le mosse dell'altro attingendo alla propria esperienza. 

Guidato unicamente dall'istinto, fece fuoco. Il missile partì ed il _Leo su cui si trovava fu scagliato violentemente all'indietro per il forte rinculo che non poteva essere compensato dal contatto con il suolo._

Una frazione di secondo più tardi la sfera infuocata di una potente esplosione fiorì silenziosamente davanti a lui, saturando per un istante le riprese delle telecamere esterne. Marquise trattenne il fiato in attesa. L'aveva colpito?

La sagoma affilata del nemico emerse dalle fiamme in quel momento e lo superò sfrecciando verso la superficie terrestre. Procedeva ancora a tutta velocità lungo la traiettoria iniziale ed era apparentemente illeso. Il colonnello aguzzò la vista e studiò l'avversario con un misto di sorpresa e disappunto. Come era possibile che lo avesse mancato?

Stava già silenziosamente imprecando tra sé, quando una sottile striscia di fumo eruttò improvvisamente da sotto l'ala sinistra del caccia non identificato.

"Bel colpo, signore!" Gracchiò la voce del tenente Meyer dalla radio.

Marquise sospirò tornando a rilassarsi. Per un momento aveva temuto il fallimento.

"Grazie, Otto."

Una terza voce si intromise nelle comunicazioni. "Con il suo permesso, ora ci pensiamo noi a lui."

Zechs controllò i sensori e rilevò la presenza dei due tozzi ma estremamente agili intercettori _Aries che Meyer aveva inviato in suo soccorso._

"Permesso accordato." Rispose.

Uno degli _Aries regolò la propria velocità fino a portarsi alle sue spalle ed, armeggiando con gli arti superiori, applicò un paracadute sul dorso del _Leo,_ altrimenti privo di qualsiasi dispositivo utile per l'atterraggio. Terminata l'operazione raggiunse il compagno e si lanciò all'attacco._

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Maledizione! Mi hanno colpito al motore sinistro." Heero aggrottò le folte sopracciglia scure. Evidentemente aveva sottovalutato quel pilota di OZ. Era stato molto più abile di quanto avesse previsto ed era riuscito a metterlo in reale difficoltà. Adesso non sarebbe più stato in grado di manovrare e sarebbe stato costretto ad inventare qualcosa o la missione sarebbe fallita sul nascere.

Ancora una volta l'allarme di prossimità tornò a suonare. '_Ecco che arrivano gli altri due suit mancanti._' Si disse, mantenendo la calma ed osservando i due puntini azzurri che lampeggiavano sul radar. '_Devo sbarazzarmi di loro.'_

Alzò una mano sopra la propria testa ed afferrò la grossa maniglia incastonata nella selva di pulsanti e bottoni che tappezzavano l'abitacolo. La spinse energicamente davanti a sé e contemporaneamente agì sulla complessa pedaliera. I servomotori che articolavano le giunture del _Wing_ si misero in movimento con un sibilo e, nell'arco di pochi secondi, convertirono il caccia alla modalità mobile suit. In questo modo sarebbe stato in grado di governare usando i retrorazzi stabilizzatori, e avrebbe potuto combattere. Naturalmente sfruttando una simile configurazione avrebbe perso la possibilità di volare e sarebbe precipitato. '_In ogni caso si può dire che sono riuscito ad arrivare sulla Terra._' Pensò con un sorriso amaro. Poi tornò a concentrarsi sul combattimento allontanando ogni distrazione dalla propria testa. Probabilmente sarebbe morto, ma non prima di aver abbattuto tutti i suoi avversari.

Inserì rapidamente i dati tattici nel computer di navigazione ed armò l'ipercannone a raggi, puntandolo al contempo verso i due intercettori. '_Venite avanti. Io sono pronto._'

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Colonnello! Si è trasformato in un mobile suit!" La voce concitata del tenente Meyer raggiunse Zechs Marquise attraverso la radio del _Leo. L'ufficiale aggrottò le sopracciglia e non rispose al proprio assistente. Fino ad un minuto prima convinto che soltanto la Federazione ed OZ disponessero della tecnologia necessaria per costruire dei mobile suit ma, nonostante non avesse mai visto niente del genere prima di quel momento, non poteva negare l'evidenza._

"Fate attenzione a non sottovalutarlo." Raccomandò ai piloti degli intercettori.

"Lasci fare a noi, signore."

Marquise tacque, ma l'ingenuo entusiasmo di quei ragazzi non gli piacque. Aveva una sensazione inquietante a proposito di quel suit; tuttavia non poteva fare altro che rimanere semplicemente in ascolto delle comunicazioni che si sacambiavano i piloti degli_ Aries._

"Lo attaccherò per primo."

"Ricevuto. Ti copro."

Per pochi secondi rimasero in silenzio, finché il nemico non si mosse e puntò contro di loro il cannone che portava montato sull'arto superiore destro.

"Ma che fa...?"

"Cos'è quell.."

Le voci dei due ragazzi furono brutalmente interrotte dalla scarica di statiche che inondò la radio nel momento in cui un'esplosione di luce solida eruppe dal cannone del suit nemico cancellando i due _Aries_ dalla faccia del cielo.

In meno di un battito di ciglia aveva annientato due suit senza alcuna difficoltà. Sotto shock, Marquise sentì il sangue congelarglisi nelle vene di fronte a tanta spietata efficienza, ed un moto di rabbia lo fece rabbrividire. Nello stesso momento in cui il nemico si voltò verso di lui, l'ufficiale di OZ sganciò gli elettromagneti che lo trattenevano al paracadute e si lasciò cadere verso l'avversario estraendo la lama laser con cui aveva equipaggiato il proprio _Leo. _

Acceso da una furia cieca si lanciò all'attacco. Quel dannato pilota aveva sterminato la sua squadra e distrutto i mezzi che gli erano stati affidati. Non poteva tollerare che la facesse franca.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Una feroce ed irriverente risata proruppe dalla bocca di Heero nel momento in cui anche l'ultimo frammento delle carcasse degli _Aries_ si estinse all'interno del raggio d'azione del suo cannone. '_Meno due,'__ sogghignò. '_E adesso mi occuperò di te._'_

Tuttavia quando rivolse la propria attenzione verso il _Leo_ rimasto, l'unica cosa di lui che fece in tempo a cogliere fu il balenare vermiglio di una lama di luce laser davanti alle telecamere. Automaticamente le sue mani si mossero fulminee sui comandi, e le braccia del _Wing risposero al tocco del suo pilota come fossero un'estensione del suo corpo, andando ad intercettare l'arto armato del nemico._

Con un potente clangore metallico, le corazze dei due suit si scontrarono violentemente, ed i servomotori di entrambi ingaggiarono una strenua lotta nel tentativo di soverchiare in potenza quelli dell'avversario.

Il sibilo dell'aria, che scorreva a velocità folle tra le articolazioni dei due giganti artificiali, presto crebbe d'intensità inondando la cabina di pilotaggio con un sinistro canto di morte, ed annunciando l'imminente quanto inevitabile impatto al suolo.

Heero strinse i denti ed armeggiò velocemente tra i controlli per trovare un modo di liberarsi dell'avversario, ma ogni tentativo risultò inutile. Nei recessi della propria mente riuscì quasi a sorprendersi per l'ingegno di quel pilota di OZ che era riuscito ad ingannarlo, costringendolo a difendersi da un falso attacco di spada per poi andare a sfruttare la circostanza per usare il peso del proprio suit come risorsa finale.

Controllò l'altimetro e diede una rapida occhiata ai sensori. Il computer gli comunicò con incurante freddezza che gli restavano ancora meno di due minuti prima dell'impatto. L'unica reazione di Heero fu un impercettibile indurirsi dello sguardo di fronte alle cifre luminose che rotolavano impassibili davanti ai suoi occhi e che decretavano inesorabili quanto tempo ancora gli rimaneva da vivere. Mancavano meno di due minuti alla fine di tutto. Meno di due minuti al totale fallimento dell'Operazione.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Un sorriso amaro curvò le labbra del tenente-colonnello Marquise, nel momento in cui fu certo di aver sconfitto il proprio avversario. Era una vittoria dal sapore sgradevole, che era costata la vita a due bravi soldati e la distruzione di tre mobile suit; ma più di ogni altra cosa era la ferita che era stata inferta al suo orgoglio ciò che rendeva quella vittoria tanto avvilente. Non aveva mai rinunciato a così tanto per battere un solo avversario. Un simile spreco non era tollerabile. Dove aveva sbagliato?

La vergogna lo assalì con un'ondata di tale violenza che quasi indossò il paracadute con riluttanza ed aprì a malincuore la basculante corazzata del suo _Leo per lanciarsi all'esterno. Sarebbe sopravvissuto a quello scontro, ma avrebbe dovuto convivere con quella macchia sulla coscienza, a ricordo perenne di come aveva lasciato morire inutilmente due dei suoi uomini._

Prese un respiro profondo e saltò nel vuoto, aprendo il paracadute.

Il rumore tonante dei motori dei due mobile suit si allontanò rapidamente da lui scendendo di tono man mano che i pesanti corpi metallici si avvicinavano alla superficie terrestre. Zeches aguzzò la vista fino all'ultimo per cercare di scorgere il paracadute del suo avversario, ma non vide sbocciare alcuna vela di stoffa in prossimità del mezzo nemico.

Una confusa macchia bianca si allargò sulla superficie ingannevolmente piatta dell' Oceano Pacifico là dove avvenne l'impatto. Zeches sapeva che ad una tale velocità schiantarsi sull'acqua o su una lastra di cemento era del tutto equivalente. '_Non può essere sopravvissuto,' pensò.__ '_Potrebbe anche essere rimasto qualcosa del mobile suit, ma il pilota non può avercela fatta._' Segretamente si domandò perchè non si fosse lanciato, ma la voce del tenente Meyers proveniente dall'auricolare costrinse i suoi pensieri ad una svolta._

"Signore, va tutto bene?"

"Sì, Otto. Sto bene."

Dall'altra parte della connessione trapelò un breve silenzio mentre il pilota della corazzata tirava un sospiro di sollievo. "Abbiamo i dati preliminari a proposito di quel mobile suit." Proseguì infine. "Si tratta solo di una stima ovviamente, ma in base alla resistenza agli urti ed alle alte temperature dimostrati dal materiale della corazza, è ragionevole supporre che si tratti di gundanio..."

Marquise udì a malapena il resto del resoconto. Mentre scendeva dolcemente al suolo e le forti correnti d'alta quota gli scompigliavano i capelli sibilandogli nelle orecchie, Zechs si trovò nuovamente a pensare all'identità del nemico che aveva appena abbattuto.

Otto aveva detto che era rivestito di gundanio. Non era certo un esperto in materia, ma per quanto ne sapeva era un materiale speciale, ottenuto da una particolare lega di titanio e lavorata in condizioni di bassa gravità. In questo modo la microscopica struttura cristallina del materiale risultava priva delle imperfezioni accidentali provocate dalla perturbazione causata dalla presenza di un campo gravitazionale durante la fusione. Poteva essere ottenuto soltanto nello spazio e per questo i profani lo chiamavano anche titanio lunare. Era un materiale raro e molto costoso, ma il prezzo elevato veniva ampiamente ripagato dalle sue qualità ineguagliabili. La leggerezza e la resistenza alla penetrazione lo rendevano ideale per la corazzatura di mezzi da battaglia; mentre la malleabilità unita alla sua straordinaria durezza consentivano la realizzazione di strumenti da taglio tanto efficienti da rivaleggiare con i laser più sofisticati.

'_Dunque quel mobile suit non poteva essere altro che un Gundam...'__ Pensò Zechs assorto._

"Signore, mi sente?" 

"Ora ti sento, Otto. Ripetimi, per favore." Rispose l'ufficiale senza menzionare la propria distrazione.

"Ho detto che ho appena ricevuto un dispaccio dalla Marina. Dicono che hanno una flotta non lontana dal luogo dell'impatto e si sono offerti di recuperare il relitto."

"D'accordo. Comunica loro le coordinate esatte dell'affondamento."

Marquise sorrise amaramente tra sè. Era ovvio che gli avvoltoi si precipitassero immediatamente su una carcassa tanto appetitosa. A lui sarebbero toccati i rimproveri per aver perso tre unità, al comandante di quella flotta, le lodi per aver recuperato un suit di incalcolabile valore.

'_Eh, già,' si disse, '_ma quale onore possono vantare i soldati che non rischiano mai niente...?_'_

TBC...

_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

**AN:** Allora? Che ne pensate? Non mancate di farmi avere i vostri commenti, nel bene o nel male sono sempre ben accetti! Grazie mille per aver letto e...alla prossima puntata! ^___^


	3. Ep1, Par 3

**Standard disclaimers**: Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autore**: Grazie ancora per essere qui. Mi rendo conto che per seguire insieme a me questa avventura, vi sarà richiesta una certa dose di pazienza, ma immagino che sappiate bene cosa significhino le ingerenze della vita reale. Tutto questo per dirvi che anche se andrò un pochino a rilento, un passo alla volta arriverò in fondo. Ci sono molte cose da raccontare, e molti punti da costruire dal nulla, perciò temo che ci vorrà tempo. Per adesso, grazie di cuore. Il vostro sostegno è preziosissimo per me. Ma ora veniamo alle risposte alle risposte ad alcune domande più che legittime.

Per 'servomotore' si intende un meccanismo ausiliario che coordina o coadiuva un altro dispositivo. Nel caso specifico, i servomotori di cui si fa cenno nel paragrafo precedente sono quelli responsabili del movimento delle articolazioni e delle giunture dei due mobile suit. Fermo restando che la fonte energetica dei suddetti dispositivi è comune, ed è rappresentata dalla camera in cui avvengono le reazioni nucleari che alimentano l'intero veicolo, tali motori secondari sono tra loro potenzialmente indipendenti. Tuttavia la complessità della struttura, il gran numero di articolazioni, la necessità di un movimento efficace, nonché altre problematiche quali il mantenimento dell'assetto, dell'equilibrio, e l'esecuzione di spostamenti programmati, non rendono possibile un intervento diretto e costante da parte del pilota sui singoli servomeccanismi. Per queste ragioni il governo di queste funzioni di base è sostanzialmente automatizzato ed è affidato all'elaboratore centrale del mobile suit.

Il termine 'basculante' alla lettera è un aggettivo, che indica un oggetto in oscillazione attorno ad un punto. In questo caso, è stato liberamente utilizzato come sostantivo, confondendo la caratteristica dell'oggetto a cui si riferisce con l'oggetto stesso. La basculante in questione è il portello più interno che consente l'accesso alla cabina di pilotaggio del mobile suit, che in molti modelli ruota attorno a cardini posti nella parte inferiore della cabina e che, quando aperta, svolge anche l'utile funzione di pedana d'ingresso.

Veniamo al 'gundanio' (o 'gundanium'). Dunque, è ovvio che il gundanio non esiste. (Ma del resto non esistono neppure i mobile suit né i _Gundam_, per cui questa rivelazione non dovrebbe sconvolgere nessuno). Questo non impedisce ad autori reali ed improvvisati di cercare di dare una parvenza di realismo ad una finzione. La tua domanda al riguardo, Ely, mi lusinga non poco, perché è vero che il gundanio non l'ho 'inventato' io, ma è vero che è mio lo sforzo di avergli dato connotati verosimili, il fatto che tu ti sia posta il dubbio significa che per una volta non ho fallito! Per la sua descrizione mi sono basata su fonti diverse. Per prima cosa un po' di 'storiografia' del mondo di Gundam (che non è nato e non morirà con la serie _Wing_) pescata qua e là per la rete. Secondo quanto ho raccolto fin'ora il primo _Gundam_ della storia (parlo di anime della fine degli anni '70), il mitico _RX78_, non era di gundanio, ma di titanio, poi è nato il titanio lunare e poi il gundanio...ecc. Per quanto riguarda le sue caratteristiche tecniche le ho estrapolate in base al tipo di utilizzo che ne viene fatto nel corso della serie _Wing_. Altre nozioni, che sono state inventate da me e non hanno alcuna pretesa di verità, sono l'elaborazione fantascientifica di tecniche e problematiche vere, che i creatori di corazze per veicoli pesanti si trovano realmente ad affrontare. Da notare che, in certi tipi di corazzature, sono realmente impiegate delle leghe di titanio, che non sono efficaci e miracolose come quelle del cartone animato, ma almeno esistono.

Spero di aver chiarito tutti i dubbi. Mi scuso se il testo non era apparso leggibile o eccessivamente complicato, e invito chiunque abbia dubbi, perplessità o domande da porre a farsi avanti senza timore. Dove posso sono lieta di essere d'auto e se commetto errori sono grata a chi me li voglia far notare. ^__^

**Avvertimenti per questo paragrafo**: Nessuno.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 1, Par. 3:****'_Ma prima, tutti gli attori devono prendere il loro posto sul palcoscenico..._'**

**By Darkwing**

**_Terra_**

**_Spazioporto di Odawara_**

In pochi minuti il pilota fece atterrare lo shuttle eseguendo una manovra impeccabile. Subito dopo, con perfetta efficienza e straordinaria cortesia, il personale dello spazioporto organizzò per gli illustri passeggeri un confortevole quanto rapido trasporto privato verso l'edificio principale della stazione.

Relena rimase in silenzio tutto il tempo, e si limitò ad osservare con vago disgusto la mielosa gentilezza che tutti riservavano a lei e a suo padre. Era piuttosto evidente che il rispetto e la stima avessero poco a che fare con tutte quelle attenzioni, invece lo era il fatto che tutti desiderassero fare una buona impressione di fronte ad un membro del governo.

Il coro di educati saluti cambiò improvvisamente di tono quando fecero il loro ingresso nella vasta hall del porto spaziale e furono assaliti da una folla di giornalisti.

"Ministro Darlian, qual'è lo stato dei negoziati?"

"Signor ministro, ci sono voci riguardo a possibili attacchi terroristici sulla Terra, le colonie sono coinvolte?"

"Lei ritiene possibile che le colonie dichiarino guerra alla Federazione?"

"Signor ministro, per favore..."

"Solo una domanda..."

"Ministro Darlian..."

"Signor Ministro..."

Relena dardeggiò un'occhiata al padre e ne studiò l'espressione impassibile e la postura orgogliosamente eretta, mentre si faceva largo nella ressa senza rispondere alle insistenti richieste dei reporters e volutamente ignorava lo scomposto agitarsi dei microfoni e delle telecamere davanti a loro.

La giovane donna si impose di fare altrettanto, e rimase al fianco del padre silenziosa, sforzandosi di non mostrare quanto trovasse irritanti l'accecante sfarfallio dei flash delle macchine fotografiche e le grida confuse. Tuttavia non appena scesero l'ultima rampa di scale mobili, ed arrivarono dinnanzi all'uscita, l'orda pacifica dei giornalisti si disperse rapidamente.

Con una punta di stupore Relena scorse un gruppo di uomini farsi largo tra la folla e spegnere silenziosamente il vociare dei cronisti con la sola presenza. Quando si fermarono di fronte a loro, le rigide uniformi verde oliva li identificarono immediatamente come ufficiali dell'esercito federale.

"Bentornato, signor Ministro." Esordì il primo, eseguendo un impeccabile saluto. "Signorina." Fece un rispettoso cenno con il capo nella sua direzione e tornò a rivolgersi a Darlian. "Il generale Septem la sta aspettando. Sono stato incaricato della sua scorta."

Darlian si schiarì la voce e guardò la figlia di sottecchi. "Veramente la ringrazio, tenente, ma in questo momento dovrei occuparmi di alcuni affari di famiglia. Devo dare delle disposizioni per il ricevimento per il compleanno di mia figlia..."

L'ufficiale non diede segno di cedimento e continuò imperterrito. "Capisco, signore, ma credo si tratti di una faccenda di una certa importanza. Se vuole posso far mandare un'auto per la signorina."

"Oh, no." Si intromise Relena. "Non è necessario. Posso anche tornare da sola, Grazie."

Personalmente soddisfatto della risposta, l'ufficiale tornò a curarsi di Darlian come se Relena non fosse mai esistita. "Bene, in tal caso la prego di seguirmi, signor Ministro."

Darlian osservò la ragazza al suo fianco per una frazione di secondo. Appariva perfettamente calma e composta ed un dolce sorriso le curvava le labbra, ma lui sapeva che quell'improvviso cambio di programma doveva averla molto delusa. La scorse annuire impercettibilmente e concedergli in questo modo il suo tacito perdono. Dal canto suo lui si limitò a risponderle con un sorriso colpevole. Poi tornò a rivolgersi agli uomini della scorta e indossando nuovamente i panni dell'uomo politico. "Faccia strada, per favore."

*          *            *            *            *

Relena aveva deciso di rinunciare ad un passaggio in automobile perchè era certa che con una bella passeggiata sarebbe riuscita a scaricare un po' di tensione. Per essere sincera ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di avere a che fare con persone che non facevano altro  che fare a gara per far colpo su di lei solo perché si chiamava Darlian di cognome. Fare una bella camminata da sola, alla piacevole luce del tramonto le avrebbe calmato i nervi.

Sbuffò e si buttò dietro le spalle la lunga ciocca dorata che la brezza marina continuava a spingerle sugli occhi. Si sentiva talmente insoddisfatta ed irrequieta; e pensare che avrebbe dovuto addirittura essere felice. Presto sarebbe stato il giorno del suo compleanno e ciò avrebbe segnato il suo ingresso ufficiale in società. Qualunque ragazza avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia di fronte ad una simile prospettiva, ma a lei non importava. Il suo unico desiderio era quello di vivere una vita tranquilla e serena, insieme a coloro che amava; ma il lavoro di suo padre li divideva costantemente.

Del resto sapeva quanto fosse importante il ruolo di un Ministro degli Esteri in un periodo storico come quello che stavano vivendo ed era egoistico e sciocco da parte sua pretendere che un uomo in una tale posizione privilegiasse il compleanno della figlia al lavoro. Erano tempi difficili, e Relena si rendeva conto di quanto la voce moderatrice di suo padre fosse importante per il conseguimento della pace. Tutti loro vivevano sul filo di un rasoio e chiunque potesse gettare acqua sul fuoco era indispensabile per evitare lo scoppio di una guerra che poteva essere catastrofica. Tuttavia sentiva la sua mancanza.

Relena si fermò lungo la recinzione che circondava il porto ed osservò il  pesante aereo da trasporto che si stava avvicinando. Il rombo sordo e potente delle turbine la sommerse fin quasi ad assordarla. Un aereo militare, pensò con rammarico. Una volta questo era un porto civile...

Improvvisamente malinconica spaziò lo sguardo sull'orizzonte e seguì con gli occhi il riflesso infuocato del sole sulle onde dell'oceano, proseguendo fino alla battigia. 

D'un tratto, là dove le piccole onde della sera si estinguevano sulla sabbia, notò un oggetto scuro ed irregolare, che interrompeva il scintillante gioco della luce sull'acqua. '_Ma cos'è...?_' Pensò, sporgendosi istintivamente lungo la recinzione per osservare meglio lo strano relitto. Sgranò gli occhi allarmata quando comprese di che cosa si trattasse. "Ma è un uomo!" Esclamò a voce alta.

Si guardò attorno freneticamente, in cerca di un'ispirazione; vide il leggero cancello di rete che la separava dalla spiaggia; lo aprì di slancio e si precipitò verso il corpo inerte che giaceva a faccia in giù arenato sulla sabbia.

Lo osservò attentamente senza trovare il coraggio di toccarlo.

Il suo equipaggiamento faceva pensare che si trattasse di un soldato. Indossava una tuta da pilota giallo ocra e aveva la testa coperta da un casco del medesimo colore. Era perfettamente immobile.

Nonostante fosse chiaro che lui non potesse sentirla, Relena parlò dolcemente, nel tentativo di consolarlo. "Non preoccuparti," sussurrò prima di correre via. "Ora vado a cercare aiuto."

Fu di ritorno solo pochi minuti più tardi.

L'ambulanza che aveva chiamato sarebbe arrivata da un momento all'altro, ma nel frattempo si sentiva in dovere fare tutto il possibile per aiutare quel povero malcapitato. Doveva essere stato coinvolto in un brutto incidente. Chissà come era finito lì?

Si chinò sul corpo del misterioso pilota e lo esaminò alla ricerca di qualche segno di vita, ma sembrava morto. Tuttavia la ragazza non volle darsi per vinta. Sapeva che nel qual caso il ferito avesse subito delle lesioni vertebrali non sarebbe stato prudente togliergli il casco; d'altro canto se invece aveva delle difficoltà a respirare, quell'arnese sulla faccia poteva ucciderlo. Perciò prese una decisione. Delicatamente sganciò gli attacchi e sfilò lentamente il pesante copricapo protettivo.

Per lo stupore di ciò che vide neppure terminò il movimento e rimase a fissarlo allibita, con l'elmetto in mano. "Ma è solo un ragazzo..." Si meravigliò, osservando i lineamenti contratti e vagamente esotici del giovane uomo steso ai suoi piedi incosciente, bagnato fradicio e sporco di sabbia. Valutò che non poteva essere molto più vecchio di lei. 

Aggrottò le sopracciglia preoccupata; se in tutto quel tempo non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza, doveva proprio trattarsi di una questione molto seria. Non sapeva cosa fare per lui, perciò rimase silenziosamente inginocchiata al suo fianco, in attesa dei soccorsi. Fu con grande sorpresa che pochi istanti più tardi le parve di scorgere il guizzo di un muscolo tendergli impercettibilmente la mascella. Prontamente si tese verso di lui speranzosa e attenta, decisa a non lasciarsi sfuggire neppure il minimo mutamento delle sue condizioni. Trattenne inconsciamente il fiato quando lo vide socchiudere lentamente le palpebre e ammiccare velocemente per focalizzare lo sguardo su di lei.

La giovane donna sospirò sollevata e sorrise a quell'evento inaspettato, ma in un istante il sorriso le morì sulle labbra, quando gli intensi occhi del pilota si indurirono e la fissarono con fredda quanto incomprensibile ferocia. Relena rimase pietrificata nel momento in cui quello che pochi istanti prima le era parso un ferito moribondo, scattò in piedi fulmineo, arretrando e nascondendosi il viso con una mano.

"Ha..hai visto?" La sua voce suonò simile ad un basso ruggito, ma a Relena parve di scorgervi una ingiustificata vena d'ansia.

"Visto cosa?" Chiese, troppo sorpresa perfino per spaventarsi.

Il ragazzo non rispose e piuttosto aprì il rigido scomparto che era applicato sul petto della sua tuta e premette il bottone rosso nascosto al suo interno.

Relena cacciò un gridolino stridulo e si riparò istintivamente la testa con le mani quando uno scoppio improvviso eruttò dalla tasca della tuta di volo e il pilota fu scagliato all'indietro dalla violenza della piccola esplosione. Tuttavia una manciata di secondi più tardi questi si rialzò nuovamente in piedi sotto gli occhi sgranati della ragazza ammutolita. Solo per un istante Relena scorse i segni dello shock sul volto gelido del ragazzo, perché immediatamente il suo sguardo tornò a farsi tagliente.

Paralizzata per la sorpresa, lo osservò attonita mentre, simile ad una belva ferita, si guardava attorno irrequieto in cerca di una via di fuga. L'arrivo dell'ambulanza a sirene spiegate calamitò l'attenzione di entrambi verso la strada, ma prima che Relena riuscisse a capire che cosa stesse accadendo, il ragazzo scattò verso gli infermieri appena emersi dal veicolo, li colpì con una serie di calci aggraziati quanto fulminei ed si impadronì rapidamente del mezzo di soccorso.

Senza parole la ragazza impiegò un po' di tempo per rendersi conto di cosa fosse appena accaduto.

Quasi per verificare di persona di non aver appena avuto una specie di allucinazione corse sulla strada soprastante, ma riuscì a scorgere l'ambulanza rubata che fuggiva a tutta velocità solo in lontananza. Se non fosse stato per i corpi degli infermieri svenuti a pochi passi da lei, avrebbe giurato che quell'incontro surreale non fosse mai avvenuto.

Chi era quel ragazzo? Era certamente un soldato, perché solamente un individuo ben addestrato avrebbe abbattuto tre uomini in quel modo e con una tale facilità, ma non aveva notato insegne sulla sua uniforme. E poi cos'era quel dispositivo che era esploso sulla sua tuta? Non riusciva a dare alcuna spiegazione alle proprie domande, ma se quel giovane l'aveva spaventata, nello stesso tempo aveva acceso in lei un'insana curiosità.

Sentì una voce interiore che la chiamava con urgenza ed uno strano senso d'emozione che le faceva martellare il cuore nel petto con esagerata prepotenza. Comprese che tutto ciò le stava accadendo perché senza alcuna motivazione razionale  avrebbe tanto voluto rivederlo e sapere di più sul suo conto. C'era qualcosa in lui che risvegliava in lei una sensazione familiare...Si sentì una sciocca, ma non poté fare a meno di agire seguendo i propri impulsi.

Lentamente e con grazia sollevò una mano, quasi volesse rivolgere un educato saluto ad un immaginario interlocutore. La voce le uscì spontaneamente dalle labbra, nonostante le sue parole non potessero essere udite da nessun altro se non da lei stessa. "Il mio nome è Relena Darlian," sussurrò. "Qual'è il tuo?"

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

**_New Tokyo_**

**_Palazzo dell'Opera_**

Quando finalmente cominciò il concerto, e le note potenti ed avvolgenti della musica salirono fino alla sua loggia personale, Treize Kusherenada si abbandonò sulla comoda poltrona di velluto e socchiuse gli occhi. Completamente rilassato si lasciò trasportare dalla melodia e si concesse un breve momento di commozione e stupore di fronte al meraviglioso spettacolo dato da decine di menti che lavoravano insieme come un ingranaggio perfetto. Era quella sublime armonia che rendeva l'orchestra un insieme di valore di gran lunga superiore alla somma delle parti che la componevano, ed era quell'armonia ciò che era in grado di comunicare agli ascoltatori un'emozione tanto intensa da risultare palpabile. Riflettendoci, gli parve incredibile che quei musicisti appartenessero alla stessa specie di coloro che si macchiavano di orrendi delitti e commettevano crimini efferati.

Treize sospirò, nel momento un cui la musica salì di tono con vigore e prepotenza, incendiando gli animi degli spettatori della stessa passione che secoli prima aveva acceso la mente del suo geniale compositore. '_Del resto c'è poco da stupirsi_,' pensò Treize. '_Lo spirito combattivo fa parte della natura umana, e il gusto della violenza non manca mai di sedurre anche le persone più gentili ed insospettabili. Tutti noi abbiamo un lato oscuro che colora di tinte forti le nostre vite._'

Una singola, breve e discreta nota stonata spiccò fugacemente tra le altre, inducendo Treize a riaprire gli occhi con celato disappunto. Evidentemente qualcuno lo stava cercando sul suo vid-com personale, e ciò non era affatto un bene. Poche persone erano a conoscenza dei dati necessari per contattarlo, e visti gli ultimi sviluppi non era difficile immaginare chi potesse essere.

Allungò una mano elegantemente guantata di bianco verso il dispositivo posato sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona, ed abilitò la comunicazione. Non si stupì affatto di trovarsi di fronte l'immagine di un uomo dal volto coperto da un casco argenteo, vestito con un'impeccabile uniforme rosso rubino. 

"Zechs." Salutò cortesemente. "La tua fama ti precede. Ho saputo che hai perso ben tre mobile suit nell'operazione di oggi." Stuzzicò con studiata noncuranza. Poi fece una pausa per osservare la reazione del proprio interlocutore e non ne rimase deluso. Marquise non diede segno alcuno di aver colto la provocazione e lo invitò a proseguire con il silenzio. "Visto che non è da te commettere certi errori...Dimmi. Cos'è successo?"

Il tenente-colonnello degli Specials prese la parola con fermezza e senza mostrare alcun disagio di fronte al proprio superiore. "Colonnello Kusherenada, ci sono indizi rilevanti per ritenere che il mobile suit che è stato abbattuto oggi sia un'unità di gundanio inviata dalle colonie."

Treize perse impercettibilmente il proprio autocontrollo, e per una frazione di secondo non fu in grado di celare la propria sorpresa. "Cosa? Gundanio hai detto?" La sua espressione stupita si fece rapidamente pensierosa. "Non sarà facile far accettare la cosa alla Federazione..."

Zechs tacque e poi riprese il proprio discorso dal punto in cui lo aveva lasciato. "Quello che sto cercando di dire è che si trattava di un _Gundam_..."

"Sì, capisco." La voce di Treize si riempì di pacato rammarico. Dopo una breve pausa di riflessione proseguì. "Tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo se vi fossimo stati noi al potere quindici anni fa."

Il tono composto di Treize cominciò ad urtare la pazienza di Zechs che invece stava facendo un'enorme fatica a non tradire le violente emozioni che ancora tormentavano il suo orgoglio. "La Marina federale si è offerta di occuparsi delle operazioni di recupero..." Disse, lasciando intendere la gravità delle implicazioni di quell'evento.

Treize annuì, comprendendo. "D'accordo, per adesso lascia che se ne occupino i miei uomini. Dopodiché farò entrare in azione i sommozzatori e solo allora te ne occuperai tu." Per qualche istante tacque, guardando il proprio interlocutore con intenzione. "Tuttavia non prendere iniziative troppo azzardate. Comprenderai che la situazione è troppo delicata per potersi permettere degli errori con la Federazione proprio adesso."

"Naturalmente." Zechs sorrise con maliziosa complicità ed annuì impercettibilmente prima di chiudere la comunicazione.

Treize sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale vellutato della poltrona.

La musica del concerto aveva improvvisamente perso ogni attrattiva, e la conversazione che aveva appena tenuto con Zechs aveva innescato dentro di lui un tumultuoso flusso di pensieri.

'_Un Gundam...dunque alla fine ci sono riusciti..._'

Molti anni prima, quando ancora era un semplice capodivisione degli Specials, aveva sentito parlare i suoi superiori di un progetto piuttosto ardito portato avanti da alcuni istituti di ricerca spaziali che si proponevano di modificare dei mobile suit tradizionali con l'impiego di nuovi materiali e tecnologie. Allora era giovane e curioso, e senza curarsi delle conseguenze che avrebbe potuto subire era ricorso a tutti i mezzi legali e non a sua disposizione per scoprire qualcosa di più su quel programma. Era perfino riuscito a mettere le mani sul progetto preliminare di un sistema sperimentale a reti bioneurali che, secondo le intenzioni del progettista, sarebbe stato in grado di connettere direttamente il cervello del pilota con l'elaboratore centrale del mobile suit. Secondo le informazioni che era riuscito a raccogliere in seguito però, quelle ricerche d'avanguardia erano state bruscamente interrotte dal governo federale, che aveva prudentemente deciso impedire alle colonie di sviluppare qualsiasi forma di autonomia.  Così, per non correre rischi di alcun tipo, gli istituti di ricerca erano stati distrutti e con essi tutti i loro preziosi segreti.

'_Beh...non proprio tutti_,' pensò Treize con un sorrisetto sardonico. Lui era rimasto uno dei pochi che ancora erano a conoscenza di quel sogno che una volta era stato quel mobile suit straordinario chiamato _Gundam_, ed aveva condiviso quel segreto solo con i suoi collaboratori più stretti.

Adesso, se le informazioni che Zechs aveva raccolto erano esatte, si trovavano ad affrontare una minaccia a cui nessuno nel governo federale era adeguatamente preparato. Non sarebbe stato facile ma, se avesse giocato bene le proprie carte, con il vantaggio che gli concedevano le sue conoscenze avrebbe mutato il pericolo in profitto. Un sottile sorriso obliquo si disegnò sul suo volto aristocratico. Adorava le sfide, ma per il momento doveva ancora fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Controllò l'orologio e con una impercettibile smorfia di disappunto si alzò dal proprio seggio. Era tardi, e doveva assolutamente presenziare ad una riunione con i membri della Stato Maggiore delle forze armate federali.

Con calma si allontanò dalla loggia seguito dal leggero fruscio del lungo mantello dell'alta uniforme che indossava. Non c'era alcun motivo di affrettarsi. Anche se la seduta avesse avuto inizio senza di lui era certo che non avrebbe perso nulla di importante, e poi dal suo punto di vista, meno tempo avesse avuto a disposizione per parlare, e meno rischi avrebbe corso.

*             *                      *                      *                      *

**_New Tokyo_**

**_Distaccamento Stato Maggiore Federale del Settore Orientale_**

"Colonnello Kusherenada." 

A Treize non sfuggì il tono di rimprovero che si nascondeva dietro il saluto che aveva appena ricevuto. "Vi prego di scusarmi per il ritardo." Rispose con studiata cortesia, entrando nel lussuoso ed antico salone. Sotto gli occhi degli altri membri dello Stato Maggiore dell'Esercito federale andò compostamente a sedersi nell'unico posto libero che era rimasto attorno al lungo tavolo ovale.

"Ci è stato riferito che ha perso ben tre unità nell'operazione di oggi." Cominciò seccato uno degli alti ufficiali, senza perdersi nei convenevoli di rito. "E' vero, colonnello Kusherenada?"

Treize non si scompose e mantenne un'enigmatica espressione rilassata, senza mostrare la minima sorpresa per il tono brusco con cui aveva avuto inizio la riunione. "Sì, signore." Confermò.

Alla sua destra il generale Septem raccolse la parola in tono aspro. "Ha perso ben tre unità! E solo per sedare una futile ribellione!"

Senza degnare l'uomo di una sola occhiata Trezie rispose alla domanda implicita. "Così facendo abbiamo impedito che una 'futile ribellione' diventasse qualcosa di più." Il suo tono risultò pacato, ma inequivocabilmente Treize aveva sottolineato in modo significativo le proprie parole.

Septem continuò, rosso di rabbia per la sottile mancanza di rispetto dell'ufficiale di OZ. "Non è dei risultati che sto parlando, ma del modo! E' così che spreca le risorse della Federazione?"

Treize sorrise impercettibilmente, guardando di sottecchi il proprio interlocutore con i suoi indecifrabili occhi azzurro ghiaccio. "Se mi permette una domanda, signore...Quando parla di risorse, intende dire i mobile suit o i soldati?"

Improvvisamente senza parole Septem tacque, facendo salire la tensione alle stelle tra i membri dell'assemblea. Fu a quel punto che il Comandante in Capo prese la parola. "Non è il momento di discutere di queste cose." Ammonì. "Quanto a lei colonnello, in futuro è pregato di evitare certi errori."

Treize chinò leggermente il capo in segno di rispetto. "Sì, signore."

"Bene, ora veniamo all'ordine del giorno per la riunione di oggi," riprese l'ufficiale superiore. Le luci si abbassarono e sullo schermo appeso al fondo della stanza comparve una mappa dello spazio attorno alla Terra. "Dobbiamo discutere circa le possibili azioni da intraprendere nei confronti delle colonie..."

Treize non prestò ulteriore attenzione al resto del discorso. Non ne aveva bisogno. Sapeva già perfettamente quale piega avrebbe preso quella riunione. In realtà capiva sempre in anticipo quale andamento avrebbero preso gli eventi, e per lui non era necessario entrare in possesso di molti dati per trarre delle conclusioni. Per dirla tutta, nonostante fosse un uomo ancora giovane erano veramente poche le cose che erano ancora in grado di sorprenderlo. La storia seguiva sempre dei percorsi che trovava facilmente prevedibili e, nonostante fosse il membro più giovane di quella assemblea, sembrava essere l'unico a sapere che, qualunque cosa fosse emersa da quell'incontro, non avrebbe avuto il potere di cambiare il futuro.

Treize riusciva istintivamente e senza sforzo a comprendere la complicata e naturale trama tessuta tra i rapporti di causa-effetto che portava ad una determinata conclusione, ma amava compiacersi di essere in grado di trarre le somme ricorrendo unicamente alla propria notevole capacità logica. '_L'esercito sta acquisendo troppo potere in questo tempo di pace..._' Si disse, ma intimamente già sapeva che ormai la guerra tra la Terra e lo Spazio aveva avuto inizio. A lui sarebbe spettato il compito di sfruttare il conflitto più terrificante della storia dell'uomo nel modo più efficace.

'_Ma prima, tutti gli attori devono prendere il loro posto sul palcoscenico..._' Pensò con un vago sorriso. Per il momento doveva solo avere pazienza e aspettare di capire quale ruolo avrebbe dovuto far giocare ai protagonisti di quella vicenda.

Era sicuro che presto tutti avrebbero cominciato a far sentire la propria voce.

TBC...

_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

**AN: Nessuna nota, questa volta. Solo un abbraccio a tutti quelli che hanno letto. Un salutone, e alla prossima!! ^___^**


	4. Ep1, Par 4

**Standard disclaimers**: Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Ciao! Un grazie speciale a tutti voi! Non vi ringrazio personalmente perché tanto voi sapete chi siete. Il vostro sostegno e le vostre repliche per me sono preziosissime! ^__^

**Avvertenze per questo paragrafo**: ATTENZIONE, per favore. Per questo paragrafo propenderei per un bel bollino rosso. Le scene che saranno descritte potrebbero risultare sgradevoli o comunque inadatte ad un pubblico troppo giovane a causa del contenuto violento.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 1, Par. 4: **"Mi dispiace, ma nessuno può sopravvivere dopo aver visto un Gundam."********

**By Darkwing**

**_Terra_**

**_Nord-America - Fabbrica di mobile suit di OZ_**

Nonostante l'ora tarda della notte, il perimetro del complesso industriale era tenuto sotto costante sorveglianza. I vigili occhi artificiali dei _Leo_ di OZ che erano stati posti a protezione della fabbrica, scandagliavano l'oscurità con meticolosa cura per prevenire qualsiasi pericolo potesse minacciare la sicurezza dell'impianto.

Secondo il caporale Moretti non era verosimile che una fabbrica di mobile suit di tali proporzioni potesse subire un attacco diretto - chi mai sarebbe stato tanto folle? - ma gli alti dirigenti della società, per qualche ragione a lui non chiara, avevano ordinato dei turni di guardia strettissimi e, come prima conseguenza di ciò, quella sera a Smith e a lui sarebbe toccata la ronda notturna attorno all'ingresso nord.

Moretti si rilassò alla postazione di guida, rimanendo in attesa, e controllò l'orologio. Smith avrebbe fatto rapporto nell'arco di qualche minuto, poi si sarebbero dati il cambio davanti al cancello principale, e avrebbe proseguito lui il giro di ispezione.

Come da manuale la radio gracchiò allo scadere del tempo prefissato e Moretti prevenne il compagno.

"Nottata tranquilla. Eh, Smith?" 

"Tutto regolare." Confermò l'altro.

Vi fu una breve pausa di silenzio e poi l'altro pilota riprese improvvisamente a parlare. Nonostante qualche lieve disturbo sulla frequenza di comunicazione distorcesse il suo timbro di voce, alle orecchie del compagno il ritmo delle sue parole risultò immediatamente ed inequivocabilmente concitato. "Un momento! Rilevo una debole traccia termica..."

D'un tratto il disturbo sulla linea prese il sopravvento sulla comunicazione e dall'altra parte della connessione piombò un silenzio mortale, interrotto unicamente da un pesante rumor bianco su tutto lo spettro delle frequenze.

"Smith! Smith, rispondimi! Smith! Che diavolo sta succedendo laggiù!"

Sottilissime gocce di sudore freddo affiorarono istantaneamente sulla fronte del caporale Moretti. Il soldato si sforzò di deglutire la scarsa saliva e aumentò l'intensità dell'illuminazione esterna per disporre una nuova analisi ambientale. Tuttavia una potente quanto inspiegabile emissione elettromagnetica distorse le sue trasmissioni al punto tale che perfino le letture del radar di bordo risultarono illeggibili. Per completare la situazione, le immagini registrate dalle telecamere esterne sfarfallarono impazzite sui monitor, nel momento in cui i circuiti elettronici del _Leo entrarono in risonanza con il misterioso segnale._

"Ma cosa dia..."

Un lampo di luce giallo-verde attraversò come un fulmine il campo visivo delle telecamere, saturando gli ipersensibili fotorecettori del _Leo tarati per la visione notturna. Con il cuore in gola, il pilota di OZ, armeggiò freneticamente con i comandi della radio._

"Che succede? Chi c'è là fuori?" Gridò con voce incrinata. "Identificarsi! Ripeto. Identificarsi o sarò costretto ad aprire il fuoco!" Naturalmente non avrebbe saputo in che direzione puntare il cannone di cui era dotato il proprio mobile suit, dato che tutta l'elettronica di bordo sembrava impazzita, ma di fronte ad una minaccia tanto vaga non sapeva comportarsi diversamente. In effetti non era neppure sicuro che ci fosse veramente qualcuno là fuori.

La risposta ai suoi dubbi lo raggiunse solo un battito di ciglia più tardi, rapida e letale, quando una lama di luce attraversò l'abitacolo del _Leo_, sezionandolo con un freddo taglio netto. Squartato in due tronconi, il mobile suit crollò pesantemente al suolo avvolto dalle fiamme del carburante incendiato, mentre la voce che fino a pochi istanti prima lo aveva animato, si zittì per sempre.

Quando si fermò ad osservare i resti fumanti dei suoi primi sfortunati avversari, un sorriso insolente illuminò lo sguardo vagamente divertito di Duo. I rottami dei due mobile suit di OZ giacevano a terra rischiarati dalla tremula luce delle fiamme e dallo spettrale bagliore della falce laser che dava il nome al suo _Gundam_ come inerti e macabre testimonianze della sfuggente potenza distruttiva del _Deathscythe._

Il giovane pilota si complimentò cinicamente con se stesso. "L'avevo detto io che sarebbe stato un giochetto da ragazzi..." 

Armeggiò con i comandi e spense la falce di luce lasciandosi nuovamente inghiottire dal buio della notte. Si accertò di avere ancora inseriti i dispositivi stealth e i generatori di segnali di disturbo, e si diresse verso l'ingresso principale.

Non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad entrare nella struttura, ma una volta all'interno la tecnologia di cui disponeva non era certamente sufficiente a nascondere la presenza di un mobile suit da battaglia. Tuttavia con pochi, precisi e rapidi fendenti, Duo schiacciò in fretta gli scarsi tentativi di resistenza e concentrò i propri sforzi sulla catena di produzione.

I fotoni perfettamente collimati della sua lama d'energia tagliarono con eguale efficienza pareti e macchinari, falciando indifferentemente materiali inerti e vite umane, e lasciandosi alle spalle solo una devastata scia di distruzione.

Tutto si concluse in pochi minuti.

Per qualche momento, mentre il suo pilota sondava l'ambiente e si compiaceva del proprio operato, l'inquietante figura scura del _Deathscythe rimase sola a stagliarsi tra le fiamme degli incendi, simile ad un'imponente creatura demoniaca emersa dall'inferno. Se ancora vi fosse stato qualcuno in vita, una simile apparizione sarebbe stata sufficiente a seminare il terrore, ma non c'era rimasto più nessuno che potesse riferire quanto fosse successo._

Terminata la scansione della zona, Duo sghignazzò aspramente tra sé e si rivolse baldanzoso al proprio mezzo. "Bene. Il centro di controllo è completamente distrutto. Non ci resta che levare il disturbo adesso."

Era troppo soddisfatto di sé per trattenersi dal sorridere, ma nello stesso tempo non poteva impedire ai propri ferini occhi violetti di celare il dolore bruciante provocato dalle recenti macchie di sangue sulla sua coscienza.

Abituato a quella familiare, sgradevole ma esaltante sensazione, fece volare le dita sul pannello dei comandi ed attivò i motori a repulsione per impostare la nuova rotta verso la base di quel tizio di cui gli aveva parlato il professor G. '_Non vedo l'ora di essere a nanna_,' pensò con studiata leggerezza. '_E' stata una giornata lunga, dopotutto.' _

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

**_Terra_**

**_Europa Occidentale - Spazioporto di Dover_**

Quando la prima esplosione tuonò lungo il perimetro dello spazioporto, i tecnici e gli ufficiali del centro di comando pensarono si fosse verificato un grave incidente di qualche tipo ad una delle numerose navette che affollavano le piste, oppure che si fosse incendiato uno dei serbatoi di carburante.

Alla torre di controllo tutti si concentrarono immediatamente sulle letture del radar di terra e sulle immagini trasmesse dal sistema di sicurezza, ma il ritmico segnale sonoro proveniente dagli schermi si dissolse nell'esatto momento in cui un secondo boato assordante fece tremare i vetri della sala. Istintivamente tutti si buttarono a terra.

"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?" Gridò l'ufficiale in comando a nessuno in particolare, mentre tornava goffamente ad alzarsi.

Un diafano addetto alle comunicazioni scosse la testa tenendo una mano sull'auricolare che indossava. "Non lo sappiamo ancora, signore. Alcune linee non risultano più operative e il radar di terra ha appena smesso di inviare dati." Il tono della sua voce era professionale ma molto teso.

"Le telecamere?" Chiese l'ufficiale sporgendosi sulla console.

"Niente da fare, signore...Non trasmettono. Considerando quali siano andate distrutte possiamo soltanto dire che sia successo qualcosa nel settore sud-est."

L'anziano ufficiale annuì corrucciato. In realtà per capire dove si era verificato l'incidente bastava seguire con gli occhi la densa colonna di fumo nero che si alzava sull'orizzonte. Tuttavia c'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva. Gettò un'occhiata alla mappa interattiva della base. Una serie di indifferenti led rossastri lampeggiavano indicando i punti del circuito di sicurezza che non risultavano più in funzione.

Improvvisamente gli parve evidente che per essere un 'incidente' era un po' troppo selettivo nello scegliersi gli obiettivi...

"Dia l'allarme! C'è un intruso nella base. Fate uscire i mobile suit!" Ordinò a bruciapelo all'addetto radio.

Il tecnico ammiccò sorpreso. "Signore?"

"Si muova!" Gridò l'ufficiale spazientito. "Non c'è tempo da perdere. E informi il Quartier Generale che siamo sotto attacco!"

Il giovane scattò come se l'avesse morso un serpente. "Sissignore! Lo consideri già fatto, capitano."

L'uomo più anziano sospirò preoccupato. Il loro satellite spia non sarebbe passato sopra la loro posizione per almeno altri quindici minuti, ma se le cose stavano come pensava non disponevano di tutto quel tempo. Non gli piaceva mandare i propri uomini allo sbaraglio, ma non avevano alternative e dovevano stabilire un contatto visivo se volevano far fronte a quella minaccia. Di qualunque minaccia si trattasse.

I primi rapporti dei piloti dei _Leo non tardarono ad arrivare, ma le notizie suonarono immediatamente preoccupanti._

"Qui Blu-uno," cominciò il comandante del primo battaglione. "Stabilito contatto con il nemico. Si tratta di un mobile suit non classificato. Ripeto, è un mobile suit non identificato."

"Avete una registrazione video?" Domandò il capitano della base attraverso la radio.

"Negativo. Abbiamo perso tre ricognitori non appena sono entrati nel suo raggio d'azio..." Una potente esplosione sovrastò la voce del pilota attraverso la connessione, seguita immediatamente da una lacerante scarica di mitra che interruppe il collegamento.

"Blu-uno, Blu-uno rispondete!" Gridò l'anziano ufficiale di OZ. "Questa dannata radio non funziona!" Protestò irritato sbattendo un pugno sull'apparecchio.

"No, signore. La radio funziona, ma...ecco...nessuno sta più trasmettendo." Balbettò il tecnico al suo fianco.

"Come?"

"Credo siano stati...distrutti." Disse il ragazzo deglutendo a fatica.

Il capitano sbatté nuovamente un pugno sul tavolo. Paura e frustrazione si erano ormai impadroniti del suo corpo e della sua mente. "Invii un messaggio di soccorso. Non so cosa stia succedendo là fuori, ma è chiaro che non possiamo farcela da soli."

"Sì, signore."

"Qui spazioporto di Dover. Siamo sotto attacco. Ripeto, siamo sotto attacco. Un mobile suit non identificato ha penetrato le nostre difese..."

Trowa spense la radio con indifferenza e proseguì il proprio attacco. Aveva già distrutto parte delle strutture logistiche e tutte le rampe di lancio, ma a questo punto era diventato rilevante anche un altro obiettivo.

Spostò il suo pesante _Heavyarms_ verso la torre di controllo e armò contemporaneamente tutti i tubi di lancio. Impassibile, fece fuoco sull'edificio con tutti i missili che gli erano rimasti. La maestosa struttura fu investita in pieno dalle esplosioni e rovinò al suolo in una nube di polvere e detriti con la stessa apparente fragilità di un castello di carte, inghiottendo nel crollo tutti i suoi occupanti.

Neanche il guizzo involontario di un muscolo perturbò il volto marmoreo di Trowa di fronte al risultato delle proprie operazioni. Solo dopo qualche secondo bisbigliò poche lapidarie parole nel silenzio dell'abitacolo, rivolto ad un se stesso lontano dal luogo in cui il suo corpo si trovava. "Mi dispiace..." Disse.

Tuttavia a dispetto del senso di colpa che poteva provare intimamente, nei suoi scuri occhi verdi non era presente la minima traccia di compassione o di rimpianto per le vite che aveva appena stroncato. Dopo una breve pausa di riflessione scosse leggermente la testa, dando nuovamente voce ai propri pensieri.

"Mi dispiace, ma nessuno può sopravvivere dopo aver visto un _Gundam_."

TBC...

_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

**AN: **Spero che i primi passi sulla Terra dei nostri eroi abbiano soddisfatto le vostre aspettative. Naturalmente aspetto le vostre review. Un salutone!!! ^__^


	5. Ep1, Par 5

**Standard disclaimers**: Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Ciao! Ancora un grazie speciale a tutti voi! Vi ringrazio per essere ancora qui con me. Buona lettura e preparatevi per un altro paragrafo d'azione!! ^__^

**Avvertenze per questo paragrafo**: ATTENZIONE, per favore. Per questo paragrafo propenderei per un bel bollino rosso. Le scene che saranno descritte potrebbero risultare sgradevoli o comunque inadatte ad un pubblico troppo giovane a causa del contenuto violento.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 1, Par. 5: **"È la cosa giusta da fare."****

**By Darkwing**

**_Terra_**

**_Arabia Saudita - Deserto di An Naf_****_ûd_**

"Secondo i tracciati radar quella capsula dovrebbe essere caduta in questa zona. Non dovremmo essere lontani perciò tenete gli occhi aperti." Comunicò il caposquadra agli altri membri del gruppo di ricerca.

"Sì, signore." Risposero gli altri uomini quasi all'unisono.

In silenzio i soldati federali fecero spostare i pesanti mobile suit da battaglia su cui viaggiavano attraverso le sdrucciolevoli barcane del deserto sahariano, e continuarono l'estenuante ricerca sotto il sole torrido. L'oggetto del loro interesse era precipitato poche ore prima, ma al momento dell'impatto era in corso una pericolosa tempesta di sabbia, perciò le ricerche avevano avuto inizio solo una volta che era calato il vento.

"Regolate i sensori alla massima sensibilità. I resti potrebbero essere sepolti sotto le dune." Ordinò nuovamente il responsabile delle ricerche.

Tutti adeguarono i detector dei _Leo alle nuove disposizioni e proseguirono a scandagliare il sottosuolo. Immediatamente i computers dei mobile suit segnalarono l'abbondante presenza di minerali metallici tutto intorno._

"No. Così non funziona. L'alta percentuale di ferro del terreno falsa le letture," riprese il caposquadra. "Procediamo a vista."

"Hey, ma che fanno? Ci ignorano?"

Il capitano delle forze speciali dei Maguanacs del settore indipendente medio-orientale rispose al suo subordinato sulla frequenza di guerra riservata. "Non riescono a rilevarci," dichiarò, "Almeno per ora sembra che nasconderci sotto la sabbia abbia funzionato."

Una terza voce si intromise nella conversazione, contrastando quella del comandante per la sua limpida freschezza. "Rashid ha ragione. I loro scanner devono essere confusi dalla massiccia presenza di minerali metallici del terreno e, con il caldo che c'è, le nostre tracce termiche si confondono."

"E allora che facciamo?"

"Aspettiamo," riprese il giovane. "Quando avranno trovato la capsula si raduneranno. Allora usciremo allo scoperto..."

"...E gli faremo una bella sorpresina!" Sghignazzò l'altro.

"Auda!" La voce tonante del comandante riprese il pilota. "Faremo come dice Quatre, ma frena l'entusiasmo!"

"Uh, Sì, Rashid." Auda capitolò immediatamente.

Quatre riprese la parola. "Ragazzi...ma siete sicuri di quello che state facendo? Aiutarmi per voi sarà molto compromettente. Quando sono venuto quaggiù non avevo intenzione di coinvolgervi fino a qiesto punto."

"È la cosa giusta da fare." Tagliò corto Rashid. Ma dopo una manciata di secondi riprese la parola in tono autoritario. "A tutte le unità," richiamò. " Il nemico è in posizione. Si dia inizio all'operazione."

Come un sol uomo i Maguanacs obbedirono al loro comandante facendo emergere dalla sabbia i corpi tozzi dei loro mobile suit. In mezzo a loro, spiccava per contrasto la figura bianca del _Gundam pilotato da Quatre. Rapidamente le unità di terra medio-orientali si disposero in modo da tenere sotto tiro i __Leo di OZ. Quatre fece avanzare il __Sandrock avvicinandosi alla squadra di ricerca nemica, ed in risposta ottenne immediatamente una raffica di proiettili. La corazza del _Gundam_ deflesse i colpi senza che il mobile suit o il suo pilota subissero il minimo danno, scatenando così il panico tra i reparti di OZ._

"Ma cos'è quello?" Gridò un soldato.

"E' del tutto illeso!" Esclamò una seconda voce.

Con una stretta al cuore Quatre udì le grida spaventate dei piloti avversari attraverso la propria radio. Pensò che dentro a quei suit c'erano degli uomini simili a lui, a Rashid e agli altri ragazzi.

Attivò una connessione con i nemici sulla loro frequenza e parlò con voce chiara, ma risoluta.

"Interrompete l'attacco e abbassate le armi." Ordinò. "Avrete salva la vita."

Per tutta risposta i _Leo_ armarono i lanciarazzi.

'_Perchè...?_' si domandò brevemente Quatre. In questo modo non avrebbe avuto scelta. Strinse le agili dita attorno ai comandi ed armò gli arti superiori del _Sandrock con le due micidiali sciabole in lega di gundanio che facevano parte del suo equipaggiamento. Nello stesso momento in cui Rashid diede l'ordine di attacco ai propri uomini, Quatre spinse in avanti i controlli facendo compiere al _Sandrock_ un balzo molto più agile di quanto la sua mole avrebbe lasciato intendere essere possibile. Brandendo con inverosimile rapidità le due affilate lame gemelle, si sbarazzò facilmente degli avversari a lui più vicini, lasciando ai Maguanacs il compito di occuparsi dei superstiti rimasti. In pochi minuti il campo di battaglia tornò silenzioso, greve del peso della morte._

Stanco - più di quanto fosse giustificabile per l'impegno nel breve combattimento - Quatre si tolse gli occhiali che proteggevano i suoi occhi chiarissimi dal prepotente sole del deserto, e sospirò abbandonandosi sul sedile. '_Che sciocchi_,' pensò con un misto di commiserazione e rabbia. '_Io li avevo avvertiti.._'

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

**_Terra_**

**_Mar Cinese Meridionale - 117° E, 13°N_**

Se il cielo fosse stato sgombro dalle nubi, la luce rosea dell'alba non avrebbe tardato a riflettersi sulle acque immobili del Mar Cinese Meridionale. Una calma pesante ed innaturale, come quella che talvolta precede le tempeste, circondava la Quinta Flotta federale di pattuglia lungo le coste delle Filippine.

Dalla plancia del piccolo vascello scientifico affiliato alla spedizione, il meteorologo capo controllò i dati inviati dal satellite ed aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso.

Il suo giovane assistente, nonchè secondo in comando, notando l'espressione preoccupata del superiore si accostò timidamente agli schermi, ma non ebbe bisogno di porre alcuna domanda per ottenere risposta ai propri dubbi.

"Un'altra allegra signorina..." Spiegò l'anziano meteorologo accennando alla vorticosa perturbazione che si stava formando sulla zona.

Il ragazzo sorrise per abitudine all'allusione dell'uomo. Era infatti consuetudine, nel loro gergo quotidiano, riferirsi ai tifoni tropicali come se fossero delle ragazzacce volubili e capricciose da cui tenersi prudentemente alla larga.

Il giovane diede una scorsa alle letture ed annuì. "Sì, ma se il vento mantiene l'intensità e la direzione attuali dovremmo farcela a rientrare in porto."

"Penso di sì. Non dovrebbero esserci problemi." Rispose lo scienziato, senza tuttavia distogliere lo sguardo dagli strumenti.

Un rombo tonante sovrastò per qualche secondo il rumore dei motori della piccola nave.

"Ecco che la bisbetica comincia a brontolare." Scherzò il giovane tecnico.

"Già. Prima di quanto pensassi, in realtà." Commentò l'uomo più esperto.

Il ragazzo si accostò all'ampia vetrata e raccolse il binocolo per scrutare il cielo. I modelli matematici di previsione teorica generalmente funzionavano ma, nonostante gli sforzi degli uomini, la natura conservava ancora una discreta dose di imprevedibilità. A volte, soprattutto quando si era in mare, una valutazione soggettiva tramite un'osservazione diretta e basata sull'esperienza personale poteva essere valida tanto quanto il responso snocciolato da un computer.

Non quella volta però. Il cielo di piombo si fondeva all'orizzonte con il grigio del mare immobile, ma non c'era un alito di vento a screstare le onde, nè traccia di nubi temporalesche. Eppure quel tuono lo avevano udito entrambi distintamente...

Un secondo boato fantasma fece vibrare i vetri della plancia di comando.

Sempre più incuriosito il tecnico proseguì l'ispezione del cielo, ma quando il ristretto campo visivo del binocolo si oscurò di fronte ad un'opaca cortina grigia, troppo vicina per essere risolta, abbassò stupito lo strumento.

"Oh, mio Dio..." Bisbigliò, perdendo immediatamente colore dalle guance.

"Che c'è?" Il meteorologo capo alzò lo sguardo dai monitor e si volse verso il proprio pallido assistente. Questi tacque e si limitò ad alzare un braccio per indicare qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.

Vagamente contrariato per essere stato interrotto, l'uomo seguì lo sguardo del suo secondo, ma l'irritazione si mutò rapidamente in sgomento quando vide la densa spirale di fumo che avvolgeva la torretta della portaerei, e le lingue di fuoco rosso-azzurro che si alzavano dal ponte.

"Ma che diamine...Cos'è successo laggiù?"

"Non ne ho idea." Il ragazzo scosse la testa incredulo. "Un incidente sul ponte di volo, forse."

"Contattiamoli."

Senza farselo ripetere il giovane si precipitò alla radio e stabilì un contatto, ma quando non ottenne risposta perse incontrollabilmente la calma. "Non rispondono!"

"Prova su un'altra frequenza."

Dopo alcuni tentativi andati a vuoto si tolse le cuffie disperato. Certamente era stato addestrato entro i ranghi militari della Marina federale, ma era un tecnico non un uomo d'azione, e non era mentalmente preparato a quanto stava accadendo. "Cosa possiamo fare? Siamo completamente tagliati fuori! Non sappiamo neppure che cosa stia succedendo laggiù!" Lamentò in preda al panico.

"Innanzitutto cerchiamo di mantenere la calma." Ordinò l'ufficiale scientifico, ma quando il ragazzo gridò, capì di non essere stato ascoltato.

"Guardi!"

Accompagnato da una lacerante raffica di mitragliatori, un mobile suit bianco rosso e blu comparve in quel momento tra le volute di fumo sul ponte della nave ammiraglia, e diresse i propri colpi verso la fregata d'appoggio. La velenosa luce verde che animava le telecamere anteriori del suit non identificato lampeggiavano come gli occhi di una fiera pericolosa, mentre il suo braccio destro, retrattile ed armato con un massiccio artiglio metallico, ricordava le movenze sensuali quanto micidiali di una mantide gigantesca.

"Non ho mai visto niente del genere..." Lo scienziato scosse la testa, troppo incredulo perfino per provare paura.

Il giovane tecnico al suo fianco non diede segno di averlo sentito e rimase scioccamente impalato, paralizzato dal terrore. Entrambi si ritrovarono improvvisamente incapaci di alcun movimento, quando lo sguardo artificiale del suit nemico si volse nella loro direzione.

Trattennero il fiato, come se in questo modo avessero potuto fermare il tempo e ritardare l'inevitabile futuro che li attendeva, ma neanche un secondo più tardi una raffica di colpi li raggiunse e pose fine alla loro esistenza prima ancora di aver dato loro il tempo di rendersene conto.

Il piccolo vascello scomparve in pochi minuti fagocitato dalle onde, senza aver avuto alcuna possibilità di opporre la minima resistenza.

'_Un altro in meno..._' Pensò freddamente Wu-Fei, mantenendo la concentrazione sul difficile compito di manovrare lo _Shenlong_ in uno spazio tanto ristretto quale il ponte di una nave. '_Comunque non ho ancora finito.' Si disse._

Allungò il braccio artigliato del suo _Gundam e lo scagliò contro ciò che restava della torre di controllo, sfondando le paratie metalliche con facilità._

Quando lo squillo insistente del radar lo avvertì dell'arrivo di due unità aeree, estrasse rapidamente il braccio articolato dalle lamiere e lo diresse verso i due caccia in avvicinamento. Non appena furono a portata, premette con decisione i controlli di tiro.

Vagamente simili alle fauci di un drago, gli affilati artigli di gundanio all'estremità dell'arto si aprirono vomitando una lunga e devastante lingua di fuoco. Investiti dall'inattesa tempesta di fiamme, i due velivoli si incendiarono e precipitarono in mare senza essere riusciti a portare a termine il proprio attacco.

Wu-Fei strinse gli occhi a mandorla fino a renderli due srette fessure, senza nascondere minimamente le violente e contrastanti passioni che vi aveva acceso quella prima battaglia.

"Com'è vero che mi chiamo Chang Wu-Fei," disse a se stesso, rinnovando i propri propositi. "Giuro che vincerò."  Poi, in silenzio, recitò un'intima preghiera, rivolgendosi allo spirito che percepiva al suo fianco, nel cuore dello _Shenlong_. '_Vincerò per te Nataku. Dammi la tua forza e vincerò...te lo prometto.'_

TBC...

_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

**AN:** Eccoci qui! Gli attori principali hanno preso tutti posto sul palcoscenico! Spero che questi brevi intermezzi siano serviti a fornire una prima degna(?) presentazione dei nostri eroi. Comunque non è finita (anzi, direi che il bello verrà adesso), e ci saranno ancora moltissime occasioni per approfondire la conoscenza. Nel frattempo, sarò felice di sapere cosa ne pensate!

Salutoni!! ^__^


	6. Ep1, Par 6

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.****

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Ciao a tutti e grazie ancora per essere qui, Un grazie particolare a Mary e ad I-Chan, per le tue entusiastiche review. Per rispondere alle tua domanda non sto seguendo il manga, perchè onestamente non mi è piaciuto per niente e ho smesso di leggerlo dopo tre battute. Sto effettivamente seguendo la scneneggiatura dell'anime, anche se ogni tanto sono costretta a qualche piccola licenza (che prendo a causa di 'buchi' nello script originale che mi sforzo di riempire, non so con quali risultati). Non ho una memoria formidabile, perciò uso le cassette che ho pazientemente registrato quando è stato trasmesso in TV. (Non ho neanche il lettore di DVD, perciò puoi smettere di invidiarmi ^_~).

Con questo ho detto tutto, Ora buona lettura!

**Avvertenze:** Nessuna.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 1, Par. 6:"Piacere di conoscerti, Heero."******

**By Darkwing**

**_Spazio aereo federale_**

Per il momento, Treize aveva ordinato di ignorare quanto era successo e gli aveva detto di tornare a concentrarsi sui suoi compiti ordinari, senza gettare scompiglio o generare allarmismi. Il tenente-colonnello Zechs Marquise era abituato a non mettere in discussione l'autorità del capo di OZ, perciò era diligentemente tornato sulla sua corazzata ed aveva continuato a pattugliare lo spazio aereo che gli era stato assegnato, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.

Questo tuttavia non gli aveva impedito di provare una personale curiosità per l'incontro del giorno precedente.

Del resto non considerava una disobbedienza il fatto di essersi procurato le registrazioni in possesso del Servizio Segreto senza che gli fosse stato esplicitamente ordinato di farlo. Anzi, dal suo personale punto di vista si trattava di un suo preciso dovere, dato che presto il gioco sarebbe passato nelle sue mani. Conoscere l'avversario che ci si preparava ad affrontare era la prima regola che qualsiasi buon soldato avrebbe dovuto seguire per avere successo nelle proprie missioni.

Non aveva mai creduto che un esercito efficiente dovesse essere costituito da individui ignoranti, unicamente addestrati all'ubbidienza cieca e relegati al rango di semplici macchine da combattimento. A suo avviso l'arma più preziosa ed efficiente in possesso dell'uomo era la mente e nessuna macchina, per quanto sofisticata, avrebbe mai potuto sostituire l'intelligenza e lo spirito combattivo di un uomo.

Assorto nei propri pensieri, si avvide solo allora del discreto sguardo interrogativo che Otto gli stava riservando da alcuni minuti.

Sorridendo comprensivo, Marquise si alzò e si accostò alla postazione di pilotaggio.

"Dai un po' un'occhiata qui." Disse, lasciando cadere un plico tra le mani del secondo pilota.

Il tenente Meyers inserì il pilota automatico e si spore per osservare le fotografie che il suo compagno stava già osservando allibito.

"Non vi sembra simile a quello che abbiamo incontrato ieri?" Riprese Marquise, indicando un mobile suit bianco rosso e blu, immortalato tra le spire fumanti della portaerei che aveva appena sfondato con un potente braccio articolato.

"Ma...cos'è?" Chiese Meyers con occhi sgranati.

"Si chiama _Gundam_". Spiegò l'ufficiale superiore. "Queste foto ci sono state inviate da una coppia di ricognitori che stava sorvolando la zona durante l'attacco."

Dopo un'impercettibile esitazione proseguì in tono più grave. "I velivoli sono stati abbattuti dall'unità nemica in questione pochi istanti dopo."

Marquise lasciò che i due piloti assorbissero il concetto. Quando vide i loro volti pallidi e il loro sguardo fisso sulle fotografie, proseguì il proprio resoconto. "E non è tutto. Non abbiamo registrazioni dettagliate come queste, ma abbiamo ricevuto informazioni secondo le quali una fabbrica di mobile suit nel settore nordamericano, lo spazioporto di Dover, e una squadra di _Leo_ impegnata in una missione di recupero nel settore medio-orientale, siano stati completamente annientati da unità non identificate simili a questa."

Il giovane secondo pilota non poté trattenere un'esclamazione di sorpresa. "Cosa? Ma ciò significa che ci sarebbero quattro _Gundam sulla Terra!"_

"Cinque." Corresse Marquise. "Dobbiamo contare anche quello che abbiamo abbattuto noi ieri."

"Ma come? Cinque _Gundam_?" Zechs notò che Meyers era tanto sorpreso da non riuscire a capacitarsi di quanto vedeva. Naturalmente non poteva dargli torto. Lui stesso aveva stentato a credere ai propri occhi quando aveva letto i rapporti. Come le colonie avessero potuto tenere nascosto un progetto simile per tutto quel tempo aveva dell'incredibile, ma dopotutto a lui personalmente non dispiaceva che l'Intellicence della Federazione avesse fatto una simile brutta figura.

"Esatto, Otto, cinque _Gundam_. E a quanto pare noi possiamo anche considerarci fortunati per essere sopravvissuti ad un incontro ravvicinato con uno di loro." Disse con un sorrisetto sardonico. "Sembra proprio che chi vede un _Gundam_ sia destinato ad una fine prematura. Potrebbe essere una bella leggenda moderna!" Scherzò cinicamente.

I due piloti ammutoliti rimasero impalati quando il loro superiore raccolse nuovamente gli incartamenti e tornò a sedersi al proprio posto con la grazia silenziosa che contraddistingueva ogni suo movimento.

Marquise chinò nuovamente lo sguardo sulle fotografie e si concesse un arrogante sorriso. Non aveva mai creduto alle leggende. Le cose erano andate in quel modo solamente perché i ribelli avevano potuto contare su un prezioso elemento sorpresa. Si era già confrontato con uno di loro ed era sopravvissuto. In fondo, per quanto sofisticati, i G_undam_ erano semplici macchine e i suoi piloti semplici uomini.

Lo spirito ardente che si nascondeva dietro la sua apparente calma ponderata gli mandò un brivido di eccitazione a correre lungo la spina dorsale. Confrontarsi nuovamente con loro sarebbe stata una sfida molto stimolante. Una sfida che ancora una volta, naturalmente, avrebbe vinto.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

**_St. Gabriel Academy_**

La fresca brezza dell'autunno aveva cominciato solo da qualche giorno a spazzare le cime degli alberi ancora verdeggianti che circondavano il parco dell'istituto. L'esclusivo collegio ecclesiastico, dove i figli degli uomini più ricchi e potenti della terra potevano attendere alle loro lezioni, era perciò ancora immerso nel fulgore lussureggiante dell'ampio parco che lo isolava dal resto del mondo. In questo modo, in una cornice raffinata e protetta, i ragazzi e le ragazze che frequentavano l'Accademia potevano godere di tutta la pace e la tranquillità che serviva per affrontare con la giusta concentrazione l'impegno che veniva loro richiesto.

Nelle intenzioni del fondatore, l'Accademia era stata creata appositamente per plasmare le menti dei giovani che un giorno avrebbero dovuto prendere nelle loro mani le redini del mondo, perciò nessun dettaglio era stato lasciato al caso. Tutto aveva un preciso scopo ed una ragione di essere. Anche i momenti di riposo dovevano essere pianificati con cura, e naturalmente erano organizzati nel modo che più si conveniva all'elevato rango degli ospiti.

Quel pomeriggio tre giovani donne avevano scelto di trascorrere le loro ore libere sulla terrazza più soleggiata, chiacchierando e sorseggiando té, così come un giorno avrebbero dovuto fare nei ricchi salotti delle loro madri.

"Qualcuna di voi ha notizie di Relena?" Chiese timidamente una di loro. "Le lezioni sono già cominciate da diversi giorni, ma lei non è ancora arrivata. E poi presto sarà il suo compleanno. Comincio a preoccuparmi."

"Oh, no. Non è necessario, Martha," proseguì la vivace biondina al suo fianco. "È partita per un viaggio nello spazio con suo padre. Vedrete che non tarderà ad arrivare." Poi assunse un'aria complice. "Un'importante missione diplomatica. Davvero non lo sapevate?"

Le due amiche scossero dolcemente la testa e tornarono a sorseggiare educatamente il loro té, ma presto l'irruenza della loro giovane età ebbe le meglio sull'etichetta.

"Ragazze! Ma ci pensate? Un viaggio nello spazio!" Esclamò l'ultima, battendo eccitata le mani l'una contro l'altra. "Non so cosa darei per fare un viaggio così! Relena è proprio fortunata!" Con lo sguardo sognante alzò lo sguardo al cielo facendo cadere dietro le spalle le morbide trecce scure in cui aveva raccolto i capelli.

Con un sospiro tornò a rivolgersi alla compagna che sembrava essere tanto informata. "Dai, Sabine, racconta! Cosa ti ha detto Relena?"

"Uh! Beh...non è che mi abbia detto un gran che. Solo che partiva con suo padre..." 

Martha soffocò una risatina. "Dai Laura, lo sai com'è fatta Sabine! Per sapere come è andata veramente dovremo aspettare Relena!"

La diretta interessata inarcò le sopracciglia con un misto di sorpresa e disappunto. "Cosa vorresti dire con...Hey! Ma è arrivata!" Esultò invece, alzandosi improvvisamente in piedi ed indicando la Limousine che era appena entrata nel cortile. "Relena è arrivata! Forza ragazze, andiamo a salutarla!"

Lo stupore per la reazione dell'amica si tramutò rapidamente in sincera felicità, quando anche le altre riconobbero l'inconfondibile auto della loro amica. Non potevano sbagliarsi dato che non c'erano molte Limousine rosa in giro. Nonostante Relena non avesse la patente di guida, il padre le aveva regalato quella macchina ma, per quanto fosse stato un dono apprezzato, Relena aveva trovato che la vettura fosse troppo formale per lei, e così aveva chiesto che venisse tinta di un colore stravagante, più adatto alla sua giovane età.

"Sì, andiamo!" Esclamò Laura trascinando con sé l'amica più timida che era ancora seduta. "E per farsi perdonare non solo dovrà raccontarci tutto per filo e per segno, ma dovrà anche dirci in anticipo chi inviterà alla sua festa!"

Con il coro di risate spesso immotivate che accompagna sempre i gruppi di giovani, le ragazze si allontanarono rapidamente all'interno per accogliere la loro amica. Nonostante non fosse stata assente per molto tempo, Relena mancava molto a tutte loro. Era il cuore del gruppo, e senza di lei nulla era la stessa cosa.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

Non appena Peygan ebbe arrestato l'auto nel parcheggio dell'istituto, Relena abbassò il finestrino e prese una boccata d'aria fresca e limpida, tipica di quella regione immersa nel verde. L'odore carico e speziato dei pini le inondò la mente di ricordi. Aveva trascorso molto tempo in quel luogo, ed erano molti gli eventi della sua brave vita che la legavano all'Accademia. Non tutti però erano piacevoli.

Le mura dorate che la attendevano a braccia aperte suscitavano in lei emozioni contrapposte. Se da un lato le davano un confortevole senso di protezione familiare, dall'altro tendevano a soffocarla. Riflettendoci meglio, Relena si rese conto che non erano affatto le mura dell'antico edificio a suscitarle quel fastidioso disagio, ma piuttosto la gente che vi abitava.

Con un sospiro la ragazza chinò lo sguardo. Presto sarebbe stata circondata ancora una volta dai sorrisi educati ma poco sinceri degli insegnanti e dei compagni di corso, e sarebbe stata costretta ad indossare nuovamente quella maschera che la dipingeva di fronte a tutti come la studentessa modello e la ragazza perfetta. Era una fatica a cui ormai era abituata, ma ciò non significava che trovasse la cosa piacevole.

"Va tutto bene, signorina Relena?" La voce profonda e bassa dell'anziano autista che le aveva appena aperto la portiera, la distolse dalle sue meste riflessioni.

"Sì, Peygan, grazie. Stavo solo cercando di ricordare se avevo dimenticato qualcosa a casa." Mentì. Sorrise con affetto e cercò di tranquillizzare l'apprensivo maggiordomo che le stava vicino fin da quando era ancora una bambina. Peygan era sempre stato al suo fianco in tutte le occasioni importanti della sua vita, e non riteneva giusto allarmarlo quando non c'era alcuna ragione di preoccuparsi. Non voleva riversare il suo malumore su chi le voleva sinceramente bene.

"Non si preoccupi, signorina. Se dovesse mancarle qualcosa me lo faccia sapere. Provvederò al più presto. Ora lasci che sia io ad occuparmi del suo bagaglio."

Relena annuì prima di scendere dalla vettura. "Grazie, Peygan. Sei sempre molto gentile con me."

Con il cenno di un inchino l'uomo le sorrise socchiudendo i piccoli occhi, seminascosti sotto le folte sopracciglia bianche. "È mio piacere esserlo."

Con il portamento elegante che le era stato insegnato ad assumere in pubblico, Relena si allontanò dalla macchina e varcò la soglia dell'Accademia.

Come si era aspettata, fu rapidamente accolta da uno sciame di studenti che non conosceva, ma che evidentemente conoscevano lei. Tutti la salutarono con deferenza e rispetto. Una deferenza ed un rispetto che proprio non sentiva di meritare, ma ai quali non poteva sottrarsi. Per questo rispose garbatamente a ciascuno di loro, con la perfetta educazione che tutti si attendevano.

Avrebbe tanto voluto scappare da lì e precipitarsi nella tranquilla sicurezza della propria stanza, ma apparentemente non aveva scampo. Aveva già perso ogni speranza di salvezza quando vide una testa dorata farsi largo tra la folla.

"Relena!"

La familiare voce della ragazza parve a Relena una musica celestiale. "Sabine! Non sai che piacere sia vederti." Replicò in tutta sincerità. "Non sapete che piacere sia vedere tutte voi!" Si corresse, quando le altre due amiche la raggiunsero.

Laura sorrise apertamente. "Non sperare di cavartela così!" Disse, agitandole un dito davanti agli occhi. "Dovrai raccontarci un enormità di cose per farti perdonare il tuo lungo silenzio. Vieni con noi, stavamo prendendo un tè sulla terrazza. Così potrai dirci tutto con calma!"

Relena sorrise. "Accetto con piacere. Sapete, ho la sensazione che una tazza di tè mi servirà davvero se dovrò veramente rispondere a tutte le domande che sembra vogliate farmi."

"Anche se si tratta di un interrogatorio siamo persone civili." Precisò Martha, sorridendo ed indicando la strada con un gesto della mano.

Ridendo, Relena si apprestò a seguirle. Tutto sommato, anche se non poteva comportarsi in modo troppo informale neppure in loro presenza, la compagnia delle sue amiche era quanto di più piacevole vi fosse lì al St. Gabriel. Certamente non era un divertimento eccitante o travolgente, ma era innegabilmente un modo pacato e rilassante di trascorrere le giornate.  L'unico modo che le fosse concesso, per la verità.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

Il mattino seguente Relena riprese a seguire le lezioni in modo regolare. L'odore del legno antico e l'eco dei suoni che rimbombavano nell'aula magna erano ormai un sottofondo a cui non sarebbe più riuscita a rinunciare durante una lezione. Creavano dentro di lei quell'atmosfera familiare e rilassante che le permetteva di concentrarsi sulle parole dei docenti senza distrarsi. Era contenta di trovarsi lì e di riprendere i ritmi precisi e rassicuranti a cui era abituata.

Controllò l'orologio mentre attendeva Sorella Clarice, la loro insegnate di filosofia, e notò con stupore che, forse per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, era in ritardo.

Quando la porta dell'aula si aprì pochi istanti più tardi, tutti gli studenti si sedettero compostamente ai loro posti e fecero istantaneamente silenzio, aspettando pazientemente che la loro insegnate facesse il suo ingresso.

Quella mattina però, Sorella Clarice non arrivò sola, ma accompagnata da un ragazzo.

L'insolita apparizione calamitò immediatamente l'attenzione di tutti gli studenti e Relena si ritrovò lievemente protesa sul banco ad osservare il nuovo venuto.

"Buongiorno, ragazzi. Vi presento il vostro nuovo compagno di corso." Esordì l'insegnante in tono udibile da tutti. Poi fece un cenno al giovane uomo al suo fianco che al segnale prese la parola.

"Buongiorno a tutti." Disse questi, senza alcun calore, ma con timbro risoluto. "Il mio nome è Heero Yuy."

Nell'udire il suono familiare di quella voce, Relena sgranò gli occhi incredula e si protese ancora di più per osservarlo meglio. Quel timbro basso e profondo, in qualche modo freddo e distaccato, ma nello stesso tempo carico ed energico...Quella massa di capelli scuri e spettinati che nascondevano senza riuscirvi i più penetranti occhi che Relena avesse mai visto... '_Ma non è possibile...È lui!' _

No, doveva necessariamente essersi sbagliata. Non poteva essere il ragazzo della spiaggia... Eppure gli somigliava così tanto!

Il cuore le prese la rincorsa quando, per un momento troppo lungo per poter essere definito casuale, incontrò il rovente sguardo di ghiaccio del ragazzo. Era lui. A questo punto ne era certa. Anche lui doveva averla riconosciuta.

Per pochi liquidi secondi i loro occhi rimasero incatenati, impegnati in un mutuo, silenzioso ed incomprensibile dialogo. Poi la voce limpida di Sorella Clarice interruppe l'intensità di quella muta comunicazione, incendiando con una nuova fiamma il cuore già elettrizzato della ragazza.

  "Vai pure a sederti laggiù, Heero." Disse, indicando il seggio vuoto accanto a Relena. "E per qualsiasi cosa chiedi pure a Relena."

La ragazza seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti silenziosi del nuovo venuto, che le si avvicinò e si sedette al suo fianco senza degnarla di un'altra occhiata.

"Piacere di conoscerti, Heero." Gli disse con voce un po' incerta, sperando che l'emozione che provava non fosse troppo evidente.

Fu con soggezione e disappunto che non ricevette alcuna risposta.

Lo sguardo fiero del ragazzo rimase impassibile e rivolto verso la loro insegnante come se questa fosse stata l'unica persona presente nella stanza. Neppure il più impercettibile sorriso di saluto gli contrasse la mascella, rigidamente serrata in una maschera di roccia. La postura perfetta ed eretta lo faceva apparire più simile ad una statua che ad un essere umano.

'_Ma perché?_' Si chiese Relena. Non aveva mai incontrato nessuno che non avesse risposto al suo saluto. Tutti, anche se solo per educazione, si erano sempre rivolti a lei in tono rispettoso e gentile. Perché questo ragazzo era diverso? Chi era?

Le parole di Sorella Clarice le risuonarono nella testa senza alcun significato. Non riusciva a concentrarsi con tutte le domande che continuavano ad affollarle i pensieri. Per qualche ragione, la sola presenza del ragazzo che sedeva immobile al suo fianco era sufficiente a distrarla.

Era un tipo troppo misterioso perché la curiosità non le accendesse la fantasia e, cercando di non farsi notare, si ritrovò a studiarlo di tanto in tanto con la coda dell'occhio, nel tentativo di carpirgli chissà quali segreti.

Qualche seggio più in basso Relena incontrò brevemente lo sguardo complice e curioso di Sabine, la quale a sua volta stava prestando scarsa attenzione alla lezione del giorno. Evidentemente anche l'amica aveva le sue curiosità da tenere sotto controllo e Relena era certa che, non appena ne avesse avuta la possibilità, l'avrebbe letteralmente sommersa di domande.

Gettò un'ultima discreta occhiatina alla sua destra, sperando di cogliere anche solo un minimo mutamento nell'espressione del compagno, ma come si era aspettata nulla era cambiato in lui sin dal momento in cui si era seduto. Relena si strinse nelle spalle e si rassegnò all'inevitabile delusione che sarebbe seguita. Se avesse continuato così, avrebbe avuto ben poche risposte da dare.

Al termine di una mattinata senza altre sorprese, Relena si ritrovò nella sala da pranzo assediata dalle domande delle amiche ma, proprio come aveva temuto, non aveva niente da riferire.

"Ma com'è possibile che non ti abbia detto nulla?" Insistette Sabine.

Quando Relena si strinse nelle spalle, Laura si prese tra le dita una ciocca scura con fare sofisticato e rispose al posto dell'amica. "Se è un maleducato incivile è più che possibile, mia cara."

Martha avanzò cautamente una possibilità. "Magari è solo un po' timido e non sapeva cosa dire."

"Può darsi." Concesse l'amica, mantenendo comunque un atteggiamento risentito. "Ciò non toglie che non si sia comportato bene."

"Questo è vero." Riconobbe Sabine. "Però ad uno così si può perdonare qualsiasi cosa." Concluse con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

Di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo delle altre ragazze, la biondina si accostò al tavolo e avvicinò il viso a quello delle amiche con fare cospiratorio e ammiccante. "Oh, suvvia! Non fate quelle facce! Non ditemi che non avete visto quanto è carino!"

Il colorito lievemente roseo sulle guance delle altre ragazze fu sufficiente a darle una risposta affermativa. "Ah! Lo sapevo!" Rise.

Relena si schiarì la gola imbarazzata. "Beh...non mi sembrava che il punto fosse questo."

"Infatti. Il punto è...Hai intenzione di invitarlo alla tua festa di compleanno?"

Colta impreparata dalla repentina domanda di Sabine, Relena dovette esercitare su se stessa un certo autocontrollo per evitare di balbettare. Per la verità la festa di compleanno era stato l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri nelle ultime ore, e certo non si era neppure posta il problema se invitare Heero o no.

Evidentemente, visto lo sguardo carico di aspettativa delle amiche, loro invece si erano poste quell'interrogativo fin dalla prima apparizione che il giovane sconosciuto aveva fatto in aula, e si aspettavano una risposta da parte sua. Naturalmente la curiosità che Heero aveva suscitato nei loro confronti non era della stessa natura della sua, ma non poteva certamente biasimarle. In fondo loro avevano visto soltanto lo studente straniero attraente ed introverso, e non il ferito arenato sulla spiaggia che aveva neutralizzato tre uomini in meno di un minuto ed era fuggito a bordo di un'autoambulanza rubata.

Dal suo punto di vista il problema ora non era invitare o no il nuovo compagno di corso, ma capire se fosse stato saggio farlo o meno. In meno di un battito di ciglia però, Relena realizzò che la tentazione di poterlo osservare più da vicino era troppo forte perché la prudenza potesse avere la meglio.

"Non vedo perché non dovrei farlo." Disse.

Un coro di stupore le giunse dalle altre ragazze. "Cosa?"

Relena assunse un'aria severa. "Vi ho detto ieri che avrei invitato tutti i miei compagni di corso. Non sarebbe corretto fare un eccezione."

"Credimi, Rellie, vorrei proprio avere la calma e la ponderazione che hai tu." Rispose Laura ammirata.

Le altre annuirono.

"Quando hai intenzione di dirglielo?" Domandò infine Sabine.

Visto che non aveva ancora preparato il biglietto di invito non poteva farlo immediatamente; sarebbe stata costretta a rimandare. "Pensavo di farlo questa sera, dopo le lezioni pomeridiane."

Con la sua vivacità distintiva, Sabine diede voce ai propri pensieri "Che emozione! Sono proprio curiosa di sapere cosa dirà!"

Un coro di assensi seguì l'entusiastica dichiarazione della ragazza, insieme ad altri commenti ed ipotesi sul modo in cui si sarebbero svolti i fatti. Le parvero tutte molto eccitate, ma quella volta Relena non riuscì a condividere la felicità goliardica delle amiche e non poté unirsi a loro nel consueto chiacchiericcio quotidiano del pranzo.

Assorta, si mise invece a giocherellare con la cera indurita, raccolta nel pesante candeliere d'argento che decorava il centrotavola, ma con un gesto disgustato ritrasse bruscamente la mano. Una farfallina notturna doveva essersi incautamente avvicinata al liquido viscoso quando le candele erano state accese la sera precedente, e così era rimasta intrappolata senza alcuna possibilità di fuga. '_Ecco cosa può succedere a chi gioca con il fuoco senza riconoscerne il pericolo._' Si disse, non del tutto certa che la propria riflessione fosse ispirata unicamente dalla visione dell'incauta farfallina.

Relena cercò di ignorare la sgradevole visione data dai resti dell'insetto morto, ma ormai uno strisciante senso di nausea le aveva rovinato l'appetito. Si scusò con le amiche e si alzò da tavola, adducendo come scusa il fatto che si fosse appena ricordata di dover fare alcune commissioni prima dell'inizio delle lezioni pomeridiane.

In verità, aveva un bisogno disperato di riflettere un po' da sola.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

Le sfumature rosee della sera avevano appena cominciato a velare il cielo terso dell'autunno quando Relena finalmente trovò l'oggetto delle proprie ricerche accanto al parapetto della terrazza grande.

Heero sembrava completamente assorto nei propri pensieri, e l'unica traccia di movimento percepibile attorno a lui era il morbido ondeggiare dei suoi folti capelli ribelli alla fresca brezza proveniente dalla valle. Il freddo pareva non turbarlo minimamente.

Con passo leggero, Relena gli si accostò con discrezione. Non voleva disturbarlo, ma era venuta lì per invitarlo al ricevimento e non aveva intenzione di andarsene senza essere riuscita a parlargli. Le sue amiche, che evidentemente subivano più di lei la soggezione che il ragazzo incuteva con il proprio silenzio, erano rimaste in disparte, e la osservavano da una prudente distanza di sicurezza da dove avrebbero potuto osservare la scena senza dovervi partecipare.

Nonostante si fosse mossa in grande silenzio, Heero si voltò verso di lei, senza apparentemente sorprendersi per la presenza estranea alle sue spalle.

Relena risolse che, se voleva che quel silenzio imbarazzante si dissolvesse, avrebbe dovuto fare lei la prima mossa. Perciò estrasse da una tasca della propria divisa scolastica una piccola busta bianca elegantemente decorata in oro e la porse al ragazzo.

"Ecco," disse, sorridendo e sforzandosi di apparire rilassata. "È un invito per la festa del mio compleanno. Mi farebbe piacere se trovassi il tempo per venire."

Heero osservò per un breve momento la bustina che aveva appena ricevuto come se fosse stata la prima che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Poi, se la rigirò brevemente tra le dita e la stracciò in due, senza nemmeno aprirla.

Scioccata, Relena rimase letteralmente senza parole e, per alcuni interminabili istanti, non riuscì a far altro che fissare sbalordita i due frammenti di carta sospinti dal venticello capriccioso dell'autunno.

"Ma...ma perché?" Riuscì infine a dire, mentre silenziose lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione cominciavano a salirle agli occhi.

Lo sguardo incomprensibilmente feroce di Heero le parve addolcirsi per un breve momento, quando questi le si accostò al viso e, con un gesto inaspettatamente affettuoso, le asciugò una lacrima con un dito.

"Perché io ti ucciderò, Relena." Le sussurrò con infinita dolcezza. Poi si allontanò. 

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** WoW! Incredibile! Il primo episodio è finito!!! Sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate! I personaggi soddisfano le vostre aspettetive? Non abbiate timore di parlare liberamente. Mi piace conoscere i punti di vista dei miei amici.

Comunque mi sto divertendo molto a scrivere questa storia, perciò spero che voi vi stiate divertendo a leggerla.

Un bacione e a presto!! ^_______^

P.S. Beh...non so quanto presto. Ieri mi sono rotta un dito nella portiera della macchina (che maleeeee!! T_T ) e sono un po' negata a scrivere con questo ditone corazzato. ^_^;;;;


	7. Ep2, Par1

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.****

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Ciao a tutti! Sono felice di essere di nuovo qui. Scusate le lentezza, ma vi avevo avvertiti. Spero che fino ad ora non vi siate annoiati e spero anche che quanto segue soddisfi le vostre aspettative.

Adesso....buona lettura a tutti e grazie per le review che mi avete inviato e che (spero) mi invierete in futuro! ^__^

**Avvertenze:** Nessuna.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 2, Par. 1:"Quindi adesso diamoci da fare. Dobbiamo trovare quel _Gundam_ prima di loro..."******

**By Darkwing**

****

**_St.Gabriel Academy_**

Dopo aver passato una nottata affollata da sogni ossessivi e angoscianti, Relena si sentiva ancora più stanca della sera precedente. Il comportamento di Heero e soprattutto le parole con cui l'aveva lasciata il pomeriggio precedente evidentemente l'avevano scossa più di quanto non avesse voluto ammettere.

Probabilmente, se avesse potuto confidarsi con qualcuno circa l'accaduto si sarebbe sentita meglio, ma non aveva nessuno di cui potersi fidare fino a quel punto. Le sue amiche non avevano sentito le parole che lei ed Heero si erano scambiati, ma avevano visto chiaramente il modo in cui il ragazzo aveva reagito al suo gesto e già questo, a suo giudizio, non si era mostrato essere un bene. Infatti, scandalizzate ed indispettite per il comportamento del ragazzo, non avevano perso tempo e si erano premurate di diffondere rapidamente la notizia e adesso il fatto era sulla bocca di tutti. Anche se a loro avviso isolare Heero dal resto degli studenti era il minimo che questi  si meritasse, Relena pensava che il silenzio sarebbe stato una condotta di gran lunga preferibile. Ormai comunque, c'era poco da fare, il danno era fatto.

Sospirando rassegnata, la ragazza si massaggiò leggermente una tempia dolente e poi si preparò per incontrarsi in palestra con le altre ragazze.

Le lezione settimanale di scherma non faceva parte del loro piano di studi ma, nonostante fosse uno sport che non amavano praticare, le altre ragazze lo ritenevano piacevole da seguire. A Relena invece non piacevano le origini violente che stavano alla base di quella disciplina, ma essendo un passatempo molto diffuso, soprattutto tra i giovani delle classi sociali più elevate, riteneva suo dovere familiarizzare con essa, anche se solo a livello teorico.

Quando Relena salì sugli spalti, le altre ragazze erano già affacciate alla balaustra intente ad osservare gli esercizi preparatori dei compagni e delle compagne sottostanti.

"Buongiorno, ragazze." Salutò sorridente.

"Ciao, Rellie" Rispose Martha in modo sinceramente affettuoso. "Dormito bene?"

Relena aveva già aperto bocca per rispondere quando una leggera gomitata di Sabine, seguita dalla sua voce squillante, richiamò la loro attenzione verso la palestra. "Ragazze! Guardate!"

Dopo che ebbero seguito con lo sguardo il dito puntato dell'amica, dovettero riconoscere che il suo stupore era più che giustificato e che quanto stava succedendo di sotto aveva in effetti poco di consueto.

Tutti gli studenti infatti, tranne due, avevano interrotto l'allenamento e si erano silenziosamente raccolti attorno alle pareti, attendendo pazientemente che uno dei due ragazzi al centro della palestra facesse o dicesse qualcosa.

Sembrava che il confronto che stava per avere luogo esulasse dal programma del giorno e a Relena parve che l'atmosfera tesa fosse più consona a quella che preludeva ad un duello piuttosto che ad un semplice allenamento.

"Ma cosa succede?" Chiese Martha, intimidita dall'evidente gravità della situazione.

Sabine agitò una mano per invitarla a tacere. "Facciamo silenzio. Alan sta dicendo qualcosa." Bisbigliò, accennando ad una delle due figure che si fronteggiavano in mezzo alla folla carica di aspettativa.

"Ho saputo che hai strappato l'invito di Relena." Esordì un giovane dagli sbiaditi capelli  biondi. "Io sono un suo amico, e non mi piace affatto il modo in cui l'hai trattata. Un vero gentiluomo non si comporta così!" Concluse questi in tono risoluto.

Dopodichè, con un unico movimento fluido ed elegante, si calò sulla faccia la maschera protettiva e mise la propria arma in posizione di guardia.

Il viso impassibile dell'altro ragazzo non si scompose minimamente, anche di fronte al gesto minaccioso dello sfidante. Mantenendo la più assoluta tranquillità, Heero imitò l'avversario e si protesse il viso, aspettando poi che fosse l'altro a fare la prima mossa.

Relena impallidì. Sapeva che Alan non aveva mai nascosto il suo affetto per lei, ma non pensava che arrivasse a sfidare Heero per quello che era successo il giorno prima. Cosa sarebbe successo adesso?

Fu proprio allora che Alan si scagliò sull'avversario, brandendo il proprio fioretto con tutta l'energia di cui disponeva, e dando mostra di tutta l'abilità che lo rendeva il miglior atleta della squadra. Un affondo dopo l'altro incalzò Heero senza concedergli tregua e lo costrinse ad arretrare fino ai margini del campo di gara.

Relena trattenne il fiato. C'era qualcosa di strano nel ritmo che aveva preso quel confronto e, per quanto lei riuscisse a capire, era diverso da qualsiasi altra competizione a cui avesse mai assistito prima.

Alan attaccava senza posa e con tutta la rapidità di cui era capace, mentre il suo avversario non rispondeva ad alcuno dei fendenti che subiva e si limitava a parare i colpi. Da quanto poteva vedere, Heero si trovava in reale difficoltà visto che non riusciva a mettere a punto neppure una contromossa alle tecniche avversarie.

Eppure c'era qualcosa di strano in lui...

Nonostante il duello si stesse protraendo da alcuni minuti, Heero non dava alcun segno di cedimento, mentre Alan, nonostante potesse contare su un fisico tonico e ben allenato, cominciava ad accusare un evidente debito di ossigeno ed i suoi attacchi si proponevano ogni volta più lenti e disordinati.

Ad un certo punto, lasciando tutti di stucco, Heero abbandonò la condotta passiva che aveva tenuto fino ad allora e si mosse rapido come un fulmine, neutralzzando l'ultimo affondo dello sfidante. Con una precisione ed una rapidità disumane intercettò la punta dell'arma avversaria con quella del proprio fioretto e caricò il gesto con profondità tale che Alan non riuscì a mantenere la presa sull'elsa. La lama di Heero, provata per la tensione eccessiva, si spezzò sotto la potenza dell'attacco e schizzò in aria, roteando con un sibilo. Nonostante la sua arma fosse ormai irrimediabilmente danneggiata, Heero non esitò neppure per un istante ed invece di arrestarsi, perforò la maglia metallica che proteggeva il viso di Alan con il rimanente moncone del proprio fioretto.

Alcuni gelidi istanti, in cui tutti temettero per l'incolumità del proprio compagno, trascorsero nell'immobilità più assoluta. Poi Heero stesso fugò ogni dubbio in tal senso. Con la più sconcertante naturalezza estrasse la propria lama deturpata dalla maschera dell'altro ragazzo e, dopo essersi tolto la propria, si rivolse all'avversario attonito con voce bassa e ruvida.

"Dovevi dirmelo subito che il tuo problema era questo. Anziché strapparlo lo avrei dato a te."

Detto questo, si allontanò come se nulla fosse mai accaduto, lasciandosi alle spalle un coro di mormorii sommessi ed un Alan troppo scioccato per proferir parola.

"Santo cielo..." La voce appena percettibile di Martha, giunse a malapena alle orecchie di Relena, che continuava a fissare allibita il punto vuoto in cui pochi minuti prima si era svolto il duello.

Laura annuì ancora incredula. "Avete visto quanto è forte Heero?"

"Già." Confermò Sabine. "A vederlo però non si direbbe." 

Relena sapeva che a quei primi commenti se ne sarebbero aggiunti molti altri e che si sarebbe parlato per giorni dell'episodio nonostante lei non avesse proprio nulla da dire al riguardo. Le sue amiche invece sembravano avere molte speculazioni da fare, e continuarono a commentare l'accaduto a bassa voce, anche quando all'interno della palestra tutti ebbero ripreso le loro attività. Sollevata vide Alan andarsi a sedere incolume in disparte, insieme ad alcuni amici che, a giudicare dalle loro espressioni preoccupate, continuavano a porgli domande circa il suo stato di salute.

Relena dal canto suo non era affatto stupita della forza che Heero celava in quel corpo snello. Lei aveva già avuto modo di verificare cosa fosse capace di fare quel ragazzo, e non pensava che avesse sfondato la maschera di Alan senza fargli neppure un graffio solo per un puro colpo di fortuna.

Heero doveva essere perfettamente cosciente del fatto che se avesse commesso anche solo un minimo errore, avrebbe potuto ferire molto seriamente il proprio avversario. Relena non pensava che Heero fosse pazzo o sciocco, perciò se si era spinto fino a quel punto doveva essere stato incredibilmente sicuro delle proprie azioni. Questo la riportava alla prima domanda che si era posta qualche ora addietro. Chi era veramente Heero Yuy?

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

**_Oceano Pacifico_**

**_Seconda Flotta Federale - Portaerei 'Chimaera'_**

'_Un maledetto terrorista! Uno sporco assassino!' Il capitano della Seconda Flotta federale, inveì per l'ennesima volta contro il pilota del mobile suit non identificato che gli Specials avevano abbattuto alcuni giorni addietro. '_E si sta prendendo gioco di noi anche da morto!_' Gridò frustrato dentro di sé._

Spazientito, si appoggiò pesantemente alla console della plancia di comando a cui aveva tenuto incollato lo sguardo negli ultimi due giorni. Scorse rapidamente le tabelle che riportavano i resoconti delle squadre di ricerca, ma ancora una volta rimase deluso.

"Ma quanto ci vuole per trovare un solo dannato mobile suit!" Gridò bruscamente, facendo sussultare l'addetto radio che gli stava accanto. "Dovè l'ufficiale di giornata? Voglio un rapporto immediato sullo stato delle ricerche!" Ordinò furioso.

Rispondendo prontamente al richiamo del suo superiore, un giovane con le insegne da tenente scattò sull'attenti ed eseguì un impeccabile saluto prima di procedere con il resoconto richiesto.

"Le squadre Sette e Nove sono rientrate poco fa, signore. Le squadre Otto e Dieci si stanno preparando alla partenza..."

"Anche un'ora fa si stavano preparando alla partenza!" Lo interruppe il capitano.

Il tono formale del giovane ufficiale vacillò leggermente per l'imbarazzo. "Signore...sul ponte hanno delle difficoltà a mettere in mare i mobile suit subacquei. Questa nave non è adeguatamente attrezzata per questo scopo e cercano di fare con i mezzi che hanno..."

Con un amaro sospiro il capitano dovette ammettere almeno con se stesso che il ragazzo aveva ragione. Gettò un'occhiata sul ponte di volo della portaerei di cui era al comando ed osservò per un instante le squadre di uomini sottostanti. Una piccola folla di tecnici e soldati si affacendava attorno alle compatte unità subacquee monoposto che in quel momento erano alloggiate sui montacarichi, originariamente destinati ai caccia e ai ricognitori. Era triste ammetterlo, ma era vero. Nella fretta di partire per quella missione, non avevano atteso l'intervento delle unità navali portamobilesuit e così avevano caricato i mobile suit acquatici sulla portaerei, contando di potersi arrangiare con quello che avevano. Non poteva certo fare una colpa di questo ai suoi uomini.

Un conciliante gesto della mano lo aiutò a smorzare i toni della propria risposta. "Lo so. Dica al responsabile del personale di organizzare dei turni supplementari. Dobbiamo accelerare i tempi."

'_O tutta la Marina riderà di noi...' Aggiunse dentro di sé._

Ignorò il saluto rispettoso del tenente che aveva appena congedato e tornò ad osservare le frenetiche operazioni sul ponte di volo.

Erano giorni che stavano pattugliando quel tratto di mare e non avevano ancora trovato nulla. I piloti della corazzata che avevano abbattuto il mobile suit non identificato gli avevano fornito le coordinate del luogo dove era avvenuto l'impatto, ma fino ad allora non era servito a molto. Anche se tra la Marina e gli Specials non correva tradizionalmente buon sangue, non riteneva possibile che avessero mentito di proposito, per ridicolizzare il suo operato. Non potevano arrivare a tanto. O sì? Quei damerini arroganti e i loro gingilli tecnologici non gli erano mai piaciuti, ma meno che mai gli era piaciuto dipendere da loro per le informazioni di base dietro a quella missione.

La voce limpida del marconista richiamò improvvisamente la sua attenzione. "Signore, stiamo ricevendo una chiamata sulla frequenza riservata. Trasmissione audio e video."

"La mandi alla mia console."

Non appena si fu accomodato sulla poltrona, il suo piccolo schermo personale sfarfallò un istante prima di focalizzarsi sull'immagine trasmessa.

Non fece alcuna fatica a riconoscerlo. C'era un solo individuo tanto appariscente in tutte le Forze Armate ed era l'uomo che più di tutti gli risultava difficile sopportare. Soprattutto per il fatto che mentre lui per guadagnarsi i suoi gradi aveva vissuto in mare un vita intera, quel giovanotto pieno di sè era riuscito a raggiungere un pari livello ad un'età in cui molti frequentavano ancora l'Accademia. Decisamente quella non era la sua giornata.

"Zechs Marquise." Salutò, ignorando deliberatamente il grado del suo interlocutore.

La voce composta dell'ufficiale degli Specials accolse con falso calore il freddo benvenuto che aveva appena ricevuto. "Buongiorno, capitano." Sorrise leggermente. "Come procedono le vostre ricerche?"

L'espressione del federale mutò da fredda ad ostile. Non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare quel moccioso gallonato. Stava forse cercando di prendersi gioco di lui?

"Procedono benissimo." Ruggì.

"Bene." Zechs continuò a sorridere sotto il casco argenteo che gli nascondeva gli occhi. "Avevo sentito dire che avevate qualche problema con i mobile suit, ma sono lieto di sapere che non è così."

Impaziente di venire al dunque, il capitano tagliò corto. "Perchè ci ha chiamati? Cosa vuole?"

"Oh, beh...È  molto imbarazzante in realtà, ma la mia è una richiesta di aiuto."

Non c'era modo di capire se Marquise stesse mentendo o parlando sul serio ma, per la prima volta da quando era cominciata, la conversazione stava prendendo una piega più gradevole. "E cosa potremmo fare per voi, colonnello?" Chiese educatamente il federale, utilizzando per la prima volta il legittimo grado dell'altro militare.

"In questo momento mi trovo a bordo del nostro nuovo sottomarino, ma sembra che il motore di dritta abbia qualche problema. Vi saremmo molto grati se poteste fornirci assistenza." Dichiarò infine Marquise. "Naturalmente, per ripagarvi del disturbo, saremmo ben lieti di aiutarvi per quanto possibile con le nostre unità subacquee."

L'anziano capitano si fregò il mento pensieroso. '_Un sottomarino nuovo che non funziona...Un altro spreco di denaro._' Infine annuì. "Una mano lava l'altra, eh colonnello?"

"Vedo che capisce cosa intendo." Fu la risposta complice. "E poi per me sarebbe davvero un grande dispiacere se il protrarsi di queste ricerche dovesse minare l'eccellente reputazione che lei gode presso il Quartier Generale."

Punto sul vivo, il capitano provò l'immediato impulso di spegnere quel mezzo sorriso sulla faccia di Marquise con un destro ben indirizzato, ma l'unica reazione che poteva concedersi in quel momento era quella di cercare di porre termine a quella conversazione il prima possibile. "D'accordo. Appena possibile darò disposizioni perchè una squadra di meccanici si occupi del vostro caso. Per adesso tenetevi alla larga e non intralciare le operazioni."

Marquise chinò elegantemente il capo e prese commiato. "Naturalmente, capitano. Passo e chiudo."

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

**_Oceano pacifico_**

**_Sottomarino di OZ 'Typhoon'_**

"Ma signore...il sottomarino non ha nulla che non va." Protestò timidamente uno dei piloti delle unità d'assalto acquatiche che Zechs aveva portato con sé sul sottomarino affidatogli da Treize.

"Lo so perfettamente. Ma loro non lo sanno e questo era l'unico modo per partecilare alle ricerche." Spiegò il tenente-colonnello di OZ. "Quindi adesso diamoci da fare. Dobbiamo trovare quel _Gundam_ prima di loro..." 

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** Allora come vi sembra? Non mancate di farmi avere le vostre opinioni, sapete quanto siano preziose per me.

Un bacione a tutti e a presto!


	8. Ep2, Par2

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Ciao a tutti! Rieccomi qui. Spero che il vostro interesse nei confronti della storia non sia scemato. Da parte mia mi sto divertendo molto a scriverla, perciò andrò allegramente avanti con questo progetto, vita reale permettendo.

Per adesso non mi resta che augurarvi una piacevole lettura!

**Avvertenze:** Nessuna.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 2, Par. 2: "Sta forse leggendo un avvincente romanzo giallo, signorina?"**

**By Darkwing**

**_Terra_**

**_St.Gabriel Academy_**

Erano già trascorsi alcuni giorni da quando aveva preso contatto con l'obiettivo, ma non aveva ancora capito se Relena Darlian fosse innocua o dovesse essere eliminata in quanto d'ostacolo alla missione. Naturalmente Heero non aveva dubbi circa il fatto che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto sbarazzarsi di lei, ma ucciderla in quel momento gli avrebbe probabilmente procurato più danni che vantaggi. Quando aveva scoperto che la ragazza era la figlia di un importante ministro, purtroppo aveva dovuto modificare i suoi piani originali dato che, per forza di cose, a quel punto farla sparire in modo discreto sarebbe stato impossibile. Per rimediare almeno in parte all'inconveniente aveva deciso di insediarsi temporaneamente al St. Gabriel e tenere il soggetto sotto controllo con discrezione.

La questione Relena Darlian comunque, non era l'unico problema su cui era costretto a lavorare. Ciò che lo tormentava maggiormente, da quando aveva messo piede sulla Terra, era stato il fatto che era stato costretto ad abbandonare il _Wing_ sul fondo dell'oceano pur sapendo che il nemico ne era a conoscenza.

Tenere la Darlian sotto controllo era fondamentale per mantenere un sicuro anonimato, ma eliminare ogni traccia che poteva legare il G_undam alle colonie era sicuramente prioritario. Non poteva permettere che i dati contenuti nel computer di bordo cadessero nelle mani di OZ, e men che meno era ammissibile che il nemico potesse disporre di un'arma tanto potente quale era il suo __Gundam. Ovviamente ciò significava che, visto che non aveva alcun mezzo per recuperarlo, doveva trovare il modo di distruggerlo._

Certamente, prima di lasciarlo, aveva inserito il dispositivo che avrebbe attivato il comando di auto-distruzione nel caso in cui qualcuno vi si fosse avvicinato troppo, ma Heero riteneva che non fosse sufficiente dato che poteva sempre essere disinnescato. Perciò quello che era necessario fare per essere assolutamente sicuri del risultato era accertarsi personalmente che venisse cancellata per sempre ogni traccia del mobile suit. Per questo però, doveva allontanarsi da lì.

Ciò che rendeva veramente difficile tale operazione era che, muoversi all'interno dell'Accademia senza farsi notare si era presentato molto più difficile di quanto avesse previsto in origine. Per qualche ragione che non era ancora riuscito a capire, la sua presenza aveva suscitato una grande curiosità tra gli studenti del college e, soprattutto quelli di sesso femminile, sembravano tenerlo costantemente d'occhio. La cosa non gli piaceva e lo metteva in qualche modo a disagio. Eppure non aveva rivolto la parola a nessuno, e aveva sempre cercato di evitare ogni coinvolgimento nelle attività mondane degli studenti. Come era possibile che questo non fosse stato sufficiente a tenerlo lontano dagli occhi di tutti? Perché, nonostante ogni suo sforzo, si era trovato al centro dell'attenzione per ben due volte in due giorni? Per quanto si sforzasse di capire dove aveva sbagliato, Heero non riusciva a darsi delle risposte. Per prudenza risolse che avrebbe dovuto agire con raddoppiata cautela ed allontanarsi senza che nessuno se ne avvedesse, ma aveva la spiacevole sensazione che in quella storia ci fosse qualcosa che esulava dal suo diretto controllo.

Sospirò e liberò la testa dalle preoccupazioni che minacciavano di distrarlo. Quella mattina probabilmente avrebbe finalmente potuto sfruttare una buona occasione.

Gli studenti sarebbero stati impegnati per diverse ore in una lezione di equitazione di gruppo e, dato che ognuno di loro avrebbe indossato degli abiti simili, sarebbero stati tutti poco riconoscibili da lontano. In breve, con un po' di fortuna nessuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza.

Uscì silenziosamente dalla propria stanza e si diresse verso le scuderie. Non erano rimasti molti cavalli nei box, segno che la maggior parte degli altri ragazzi era già impegnata sul campo scuola e che quindi molti degli allievi non erano più all'interno dell'istituto.

Sellò uno di quelli che erano rimasti e vi montò agilmente in groppa.

Non riconoscendo il proprio cavaliere abituale, l'animale diede immediatamente segno di nervosismo, ma Heero ne vinse rapidamente l'ostinazione e lo spronò al galoppo fuori dalla stalla.

Non aveva a disposizione un mezzo più veloce, ma per la breve distanza che separava la dependance degli studenti dalla villa in cui avevano sede gli uffici amministrativi andava più che bene. Inoltre, quando avesse fatto ritorno da quella piccola spedizione, sarebbe stato già pronto per mescolarsi al resto dei ragazzi.

Piantò i talloni nei fianchi della propria cavalcatura, costringendola ad aumentare il passo e percorse a tutta velocità i giardini sul retro del dormitorio. Quando giunse in prossimità dell'alta siepe d'alloro che delimitava la zona verde, incitò ancora il cavallo e lo guidò senza esitazione verso l'ostacolo che gli si parava davanti. Eccitato dalla sicurezza del ragazzo, l'animale non accennò a rallentare e, giunto in prossimità della barriera di foglie, spiccò un salto impeccabile, superandola senza difficoltà.

Con la maestria di un fantino provetto, Heero mantenne il proprio assetto in sella e proseguì la corsa forsennata verso la propria meta.

Non appena giunse sotto le finestre della Direzione arrestò il cavallo con un'impennata e studiò brevemente l'ambiente circostante. Si assicurò che non ci fossero telecamere poste a sorveglianza del perimetro e poi studiò un modo per introdursi all'interno dell'edificio senza farsi notare. Non sarebbe stato difficile. C'era una finestra aperta al secondo piano. Sarebbe passato di lì.

Si alzò cautamente in piedi sulla sella, ma il cavallo, stanco e sudato per il recente sforzo a cui lo aveva sottoposto, non mostrò alcuna intenzione di volersi spostare e lasciò al ragazzo tutto il tempo di concentrarsi sulla mossa successiva.

Heero osservò le volute degli stucchi che ornavano la facciata dell'antico palazzo e, senza neppure avvedersi della loro funzione decorativa, concluse che i dirigenti dell'istituto dovevano avere ben scarse nozioni di sicurezza se non avevano predisposto alcuna sorveglianza, nonostante la "scala" di gesso che si ritrovavano appesa alle finestre.

Senza perdere tempo in inutili riflessioni, spiccò un balzo fino a raggiungere con le mani il cornicione più basso. Si issò senza sforzo ed iniziò una silenziosa scalata verso la finestra aperta più vicina. Dopo essersi prudentemente assicurato che la stanza fosse vuota, si lasciò scivolare all'interno con la grazia furtiva di un gatto. 

Per quanto fosse poco abituato a farlo, non poté evitare di sorridere compiaciuto quando si rese conto che per una volta la fortuna gli aveva dato una mano. In effetti non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio dato che la stanza in cui si trovava aveva tutto l'aspetto di essere un archivio.

Questo naturalmente significava che probabilmente era un luogo frequentato di rado e soprattutto che, oltre ad una polverosa montagna di inutili scartoffie, vi avrebbe trovato proprio quello che stava cercando: un computer.

Una rapida occhiata intorno fu sufficiente a confermare le sue supposizioni. Senza provocare alcun rumore, accostò una scarna sedia metallica al vecchio terminale che lampeggiava pigramente in un angolo buio, e si predispose al lavoro.

Risvegliato dal tocco del ragazzo il monitor del computer tornò ad illuminarsi, ma Heero storse il naso quando comparve il logo dell'istituto, accompagnato dal modulo telematico per la ricerca dei documenti archiviati. Era l'ultima cosa che gli serviva in quel momento. Risolse che sarebbe dovuto ricorrere a qualche trucchetto per sfruttare in modo più utile la rete informatica a cui quella macchina era connessa. Del resto quella che doveva portare avanti era sicuramente una ricerca che aveva poco di legale e non poteva aspettarsi che i computer dell'Accademia fossero predisposti per l'hacking.

Prima di veder premiati i propri sforzi però, dovette lavorare per diversi minuti e, solo dopo essersi imbattuto in una serie di vicoli ciechi e false speranze, poté permettersi di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. '_Bene,' si disse. '__Ecco finalmente qualcosa che fa al caso mio. E sono anche conservati nell'arsenale qui vicino. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile entrarne in possesso.'_

Scorse rapidamente i dati tecnici che aveva trovato e la documentazione allegata. Fece una stampa della mappa della base federale che presto avrebbe dovuto visitare e la nascose sotto l'uniforme della scuola.

Ora che aveva le informazioni che gli servivano poteva anche preoccuparsi di rafforzare la propria copertura. Naturalmente quando aveva presentato i propri dati per l'iscrizione all'Accademia aveva dovuto costruirsi una falsa identità ma, se qualcuno avesse controllato con più attenzione il suo dossier, sarebbero inevitabilmente saltati fuori dei buchi. Non poteva permettersi fastidi o ritardi che potessero impedirgli di distruggere il _Wing, perciò doveva provvedere._

Comunque non gli fu difficile infiltrarsi nell'archivio ed accedere al proprio file. Come si era immaginato era arrivato lì da così poco tempo che nessuno aveva ancora aggiornato le cartelle degli studenti, perciò non incontrò alcun problema nell'inserire le informazioni mancanti. Sorrise truce, pensando che quel piccolo atto di pirateria gli avrebbe garantito una tranquilla permanenza al St. Gabriel al sicuro da sospetti ed ingerenze economiche. Ingannare i terrestri era veramente facile.

In effetti a quel punto si era convinto che anche senza l'impiego di un mobile suit avrebbe ancora potuto fare qualcosa di utile per le colonie.  Certo senza il _Wing non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, ma Heero sapeva bene che quanto gli era successo fino a quel momento non era affatto sufficiente per renderlo inoffensivo. L'operazione Meteora forse era fallita, ma non la sua missione._

A patto ovviamente che gli incontri imprevisti fossero finiti.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

"Ragazze, ma cosa sta facendo Heero stamattina? Non si è ancora visto!" Laura si alzò in punta di pedi per cercare di scorgere il compagno di corso tra i gruppetti degli altri studenti, ma un po' per il fatto che tutti erano vestiti uguali e un po' perché i cavalli le ingombravano la vista non ebbe un grande successo. Per quanto poteva vedere comunque gli altri ragazzi erano quasi tutti in campo, ma di Heero non c'era traccia. "Tu riesci a vederlo, Relena?"

La ragazza, che era già in groppa alla propria cavalcatura, si guardò attorno ma, non riuscendo a distinguerlo, scosse leggermente la testa in segno di diniego.

Martha si preoccupò immediatamente. "Ma cosa gli sarà successo? La lezione sta per cominciare."

"Non è proprio il caso di preoccuparsi per lui, credetemi." Esordì Sabine, raggiungendo le altre in quel momento. "Avevo dimenticato i guanti in camera, e salendo indovinate un po' chi ho trovato?" Stuzzicò allegramente, finendo di legarsi il "cap" sotto il mento.

"Heero era in camera tua?"

L'espressione stupita e scandalizzata di Martha strappò a Sabine una risata genuina. "Ma no! Cosa hai capito! È passato al galoppo proprio sotto alla mia finestra e vi posso assicurare che quel ragazzo non ha affatto bisogno di lezioni!"

Relena tacque mentre le sue amiche continuavano a fare speculazioni di ogni tipo circa dove il loro compagno avesse imparato a cavalcare tanto bene. Personalmente a lei non premeva affatto di sapere dove Heero avesse preso le sue lezioni di equitazione. La domanda che invece le stava ronzando silenziosamente in testa era: perchè non era lì con loro?

Magari non c'era alcun mistero dietro la sua assenza e poteva tranquillamente essere possibile che, sapendo che si sarebbe annoiato alla lezione, avesse preferito fare una cavalcata nel parco per conto proprio. La cosa però, per qualche motivo non le risultava verosimile. Non che avesse delle ragioni valide per pensarlo, ma secondo lei Heero non si era allontanato per cercare un po' di solitudine...

"Relena? Guarda che l'istruttore ci sta chiamando."

La ragazza si riscosse alla voce squillante dell'amica che in quel momento si era affiancata a lei con il proprio cavallo. "Eh? Uh..sì scusa. Ero un po' distratta, Sabine." Sotto lo sguardo interrogativo delle amiche, spronò il cavallo al piccolo trotto e si unì al resto degli studenti sul campo scuola.

Solitamente le piaceva cavalcare insieme agli altri, ma quella mattina era troppo insofferente per riuscire a godersi la giornata e ascoltare i consigli del maestro. Sbuffando si rese conto che non era mai stata tanto distratta in vita sua come negli ultimi due giorni e la cosa non le piaceva affatto. Oppure sì?

In perfetto accordo con le premesse della mattinata, Relena passò il resto della giornata con la testa tra le nuvole. Le lezioni le scivolarono addosso senza che la ragazza neppure se ne avvedesse e concentrarsi nello studio le fu impossibile. Il cervello continuava a disobbedirle con ostinazione e la obbligava a lunghe e contorte riflessioni che finivano sempre per avere lo stesso unico, misterioso, ossessionante soggetto: Heero Yuy.

Al termine della giornata Relena aveva trascorso così tanto tempo a costruire fantasie e situazioni che vedessero coinvolto il suo nuovo compagno di corso che faceva fatica a distinguere gli episodi realmente accaduti da quelli che aveva immaginato. In breve non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa.

Neanche quando salì sulla propria macchina per recarsi alla residenza dove avrebbe avuto luogo il ricevimento per il suo compleanno riuscì a prestare attenzione a quello che stava facendo.

"Relena?" La richiamò Laura con discrezione. "Hai capito cosa ti ho detto?"

Relena sbatté rapidamente le palpebre prima di focalizzare nuovamente la vista sulle amiche che l'avevano accompagnata. "Sì? Oh, scusa. Potresti ripetere per favore?"

Martha si accostò all'amica e la guardò in viso con fare preoccupato. "Sei sicura che vada tutto bene? È tutto il giorno che sei strana."

Relena si affrettò a rispondere. "No, no. Vi prego, ragazze, non preoccupatevi per me, va tutto benissimo."

"Forza allora!" Sorrise Sabine. "Non fare quella faccia. Sorridi! Non sei contenta che oggi è il tuo compleanno?"

"Sì, certo." Rispose Relena sorridendo poco convinta.

"Allora a stasera!" Salutò Sabine entusiasta.

"A stasera." Relena salutò con la mano le altre ragazze, mentre Peygan metteva in moto la vettura e si allontanava dal marciapiede.

Finalmente sola, Relena sospirò e si rilassò sul comodo sedile posteriore della sua Limousine. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi per tentare di dimenticare la tensione, ma quando dentro di sé rivide quello sguardo gelido e profondo che l'aveva intimamente tormentata per tutta la giornata, fu costretta a riaprirli. Aggrottò pensierosa le sopracciglia. Ma perché quel ragazzo la incuriosiva tanto? Cosa aveva di tanto speciale?

Come fossero state le immagini di un film, dentro di sé lo rivide inerte sulla spiaggia con quella anonima tuta di volo; ricordò il suo sguardo spaventato e la sua voce rabbiosa; la breve colluttazione con gli infermieri e la fuga precipitosa sull'ambulanza rubata. Per l'ennesima volta ripassò la sequenza degli eventi che si erano susseguiti dopo quel fatidico giorno: la sua presenza inaspettata al St. Gabriel e quelle parole che le aveva sussurrato sulla terrazza...il duello che aveva combattuto con Alan e....Un momento!

"Ora capisco il perché di quelle parole!" Esclamò, senza rendersi conto di aver parlato ad alta voce.

Peygan soffocò una risatina. "Sta forse leggendo un avvincente romanzo giallo, signorina?"

Relena arrossì per l'imbarazzo di essere stata colta a parlare da sola e balbettò una scusa fiacca. "Eh...sì, Peygan. È proprio così. Un giallo." 'S_olo che non si tratta di un romanzo.' Aggiunse, rivolgendosi unicamente a se stessa._

Il tuffo al cuore che le tolse il fiato per un istante le mandò contemporaneamente un brivido a correre lungo la spina dorsale. D'un tratto le parve evidente che Heero nascondesse un segreto e che l'aura di mistero che lo circondava fosse qualcosa che andava ben oltre il suo carattere introverso. Era un segreto che lei aveva involontariamente messo in pericolo quel giorno sulla spiaggia ed evidentemente era tanto importante da valere più della sua stessa vita.

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**A.N. (Un po' più lunga del solito ^.^;;):** Eccoci qui. Come sempre aspetto le vostre opinioni. Sono piuttosto curiosa di sapere come la pensate perché dovete sapere che, probabilmente a dispetto delle apparenze, questo paragrafo ed il precedente per me sono stati una vera sfida. Una sfida che si scrive 'sfida', ma si legge Relena Darlian. Vedete, la pupa in questione non è mai stata l'oggetto delle mie simpatie più sviscerate. (Non è che la odi - per carità! In fondo non esiste! - semplicemente è un personaggio che non trovo di per sé accattivante).

A questo punto immagino vi stiate chiedendo perché dedichi interi paragrafi ad un personaggio che non mi è simpatico. Avete tutte le ragioni.

Il fatto è che, a mio modesto avviso, la responsabilità di questa cattiva fama di cui talvolta Relena gode nel fandom è da ricercare nelle mani degli autori che l'hanno creata e non nel suo personaggio in se stesso. Nelle loro intenzioni probabilmente doveva essere un personaggio estremamente positivo ma, mentre nel delineare altri protagonisti hanno fatto centro, con lei credo abbiano fatto un grosso buco nell'acqua. Ai miei occhi il risultato che ne è uscito fuori è stato molto scarso e deludente.

Il più delle volte appare come una ragazzina viziata ed incosciente, romantica e melodrammatica, idealista ed irrazionale, e che per di più per i nostri eroi è più una palla al piede che altro. Come fa ad esserci simpatica una così? Credo sia oggettivamente impossibile. Eppure a questo punto emerge un'incongruenza.

Lei appare così agli occhi di noi osservatori, ma evidentemente non lo è dinanzi a quelli dei protagonisti della serie. Per ragioni a me non del tutto chiare, riesce effettivamente ad esercitare la propria influenza sulle persone, a plasmare gli eventi ed ad avere un peso nella storia personale degli altri protagonisti così come in quella del resto del mondo. Una qualsiasi ragazzina viziata non potrebbe riuscirvi. Che ci piaccia o no è evidente che la tanto discussa principessina sia qualcosa di più (o di meno) che una semplice  reginotta coccolata. La mia sfida è scoprire che cos'è questo qualcosa che la distingue dalle altre sue coetanee.

Dato che è qualcosa di cui lei stessa sembra non essere consapevole, immagino mi ci vorrà tempo per sviluppare adeguatamente la sua personalità e fornire una base logica e verosimile alle sue azioni, a volte così incomprensibili o macchiate da eccessiva teatralità.

Non so se nella mia ricerca sono partita con il piede giusto. Questo sarete voi a dirmelo. Io posso solo promettere che farò del mio meglio.

Salutoni e alla prossima! 


	9. Ep2, Par3

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Potete gioire! Per una volta non c'è alcuna introduzione! Solo leggete attentamente le avvertenze prima dell'uso! ^_~

Buona lettura!

**Avvertenze:** Violenza esplicita. Vivamente sconsigliato ai bambini. Rated R.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 2, Par. 3: "Come ho detto, non sappiamo cosa stia succedendo."******

**By Darkwing**

**_Terra_**

**_St.Gabriel Academy_**

****

Nel silenzio della propria stanza, Heero si accostò alla finestra, lanciando occhiate indagatrici agli studenti che si stavano avviando verso i cancelli dell'istituto. Una stravagante Limousine rosa si accostò davanti al marciapiede e ne uscì un vecchio elegantemente vestito. Quando l'uomo si inchinò leggermente al passaggio di un gruppetto di ragazze, Heero spostò la propria attenzione sulle nuove arrivate. Riconobbe immediatamente la cascata di capelli color miele e le movenze composte ed eleganti della giovane donna cui si rivolgevano le attenzioni dell'anziano autista, ed involontariamente si accigliò. Era Relena Darlian, il bersaglio numero due della sua lista.

L'ombra di un sorriso acido si disegnò sul volto del ragazzo. Per una volta la Darlian gli sarebbe stata più utile viva che morta. Dalle voci che aveva sentito, sembrava che molti degli studenti del college si sarebbero allontanati quella sera per andare al ricevimento, organizzato per festeggiare il compleanno di quella ragazza. Questo gli avrebbe dato un ottima opportunità per allontanarsi senza dare nell'occhio. Avrebbe agito appena possibile.

Attese con pazienza per diversi minuti, sorvegliando l'uscita dell'Accademia,  finché un soddisfacente numero di studenti non ebbe abbandonato l'edificio. A quel punto iniziò i propri preparativi. Si spogliò dell'uniforme scolastica la quale, nonostante fino a quel momento si fosse dimostrata un valido travestimento, sarebbe stata del tutto inadeguata per il compito che avrebbe dovuto affrontare di lì a poco. Indossò una pratica canottiera verde oliva e un paio di scuri pantaloncini attillati che gli avrebbero consentito una totale libertà d'azione senza impacciarlo. Poi si diresse verso la cassettiera e frugò sotto la biancheria senza creare disordine; dopo un istante ne estrasse una pistola e una scatola di munizioni. Caricò l'arma con uno scatto e se la infilò nella cintura dei pantaloni dietro la schiena. Fece mente locale per accertarsi di non aver tralasciato nulla e poi si diresse verso la finestra; la aprì e fece una rapida scansione a vista della zona. Accertatosi di non essere osservato saltò agilmente di sotto, atterrando con un tonfo sordo; poi scattò fulmineo verso un cespuglio fiorito e si nascose.

Una coppia di studenti gli passò davanti, ma entrambi proseguirono senza aver dato segno di averlo notato. Non appena si furono allontanati, Heero corse verso l'edificio che veniva usato come magazzino. Data l'ora, gli addetti al servizio mensa dell'istituto dovevano aver terminato il loro turno pomeridiano e nell'arco di pochi minuti se ne sarebbero andati per lasciare il posto ai colleghi del turno serale.

Heero svoltò l'angolo e si appiattì dietro una colonna. Il camioncino con cui se ne sarebbe andato era ancora posteggiato lì. '_Bene. Non mi resta che aspettare.'_

Silenzioso come un gatto, Heero percorse un tratto di giardino per avvicinarsi il più possibile al camion, senza essere visto, e attese. Finalmente la sua pazienza fu premiata pochi minuti dopo, quando il guidatore e i suoi colleghi uscirono dal magazzino. Non appena tutti furono saliti, Heero sgattaiolò fuori dal suo nascondiglio in mezzo al verde e rotolò velocemente sotto il mezzo, aggrappandosi contemporaneamente al suo ventre polveroso e unto. 

Quando la vettura si mise in moto, Heero rafforzò la propria presa e ignorò il calore crescente che emanavano i condotti del motore, ma non cedette di un solo millimetro ed invece chiuse gli occhi ed attese ancora.

Dopo qualche chilometro di strada, Heero riconobbe la fitta ad incolta boscaglia in cui aveva nascosto l'ambulanza con cui era fuggito, perciò decise che era il momento giusto per rinunciare al passaggio. Inclinò la testa indietro e verificò che non ci fossero veicoli alle loro spalle, poi si lasciò andare e, proteggendosi la nuca con le mani, rotolò al margine della strada non appena ebbe toccato il suolo.

Trascurando le contusioni che la manovra gli era costata, balzò in piedi e corse nella macchia, alla ricerca del veicolo di soccorso che vi aveva lasciato. Non appena lo raggiunse, si affrettò ad aprire il cofano per fare un veloce inventario di ciò di cui disponeva. Per portare avanti il suo piano aveva bisogno di diverse cose e perciò quello che mancava avrebbe dovuto procurarselo. 

Oltre ad alcuni effetti personali degli infermieri e che non avrebbero avuto alcuna utilità, trovò un camice con il relativo tesserino di riconoscimento del proprietario e delle attrezzature mediche. Annuì soddisfatto: quelli gli sarebbero stati utili in un secondo tempo, per infiltrarsi all'interno del porto. Quello che gli serviva in quel momento comunque era la cassetta degli attrezzi che era legata all'interno del vano motore, perciò la sganciò e la sistemò nell'abitacolo per averla a portata di mano. Infine si sedette alla guida del veicolo e si arrestò un istante, prima di mettere in moto, per ripassare brevemente le fasi del piano che aveva studiato in ogni dettaglio.

Heero strinse gli occhi a fessura, concentrandosi. Nonostante fosse cosciente della difficoltà dell'operazione, era anche convinto di non avere altre alternative, quindi non poteva permettersi errori. Il _Wing doveva essere distrutto a qualunque costo._

Ingranò la marcia e partì, dirigendosi con sicurezza verso il luogo in cui avrebbe trovato il resto del materiale che gli serviva: la polveriera della Marina.

In base ai dati che aveva raccolto, nel deposito sotterraneo situato nel settore est del golfo erano custodite le uniche testate acquatiche federali che fossero abbastanza potenti da riuscire a penetrare la corazzatura del suo mobile suit. Il primo passo sarebbe stato procurarsene un numero adeguato. Aveva valutato che tre sarebbero state sufficienti, se fossero state lanciate contemporaneamente.

Certo, entrare nel magazzino e portare fuori tre siluri non sarebbe stato banale. La polveriera era stata interamente costruita sotto la collina ed aveva due soli ingressi, uno su ogni lato del promontorio, e lui agiva solo. L'apparente inespugnabilità della struttura tuttavia avrebbe potuto anche rivelarsi vantaggiosa.

Arrivato a poche centinaia di metri dal bivio che portava al distaccamento della Marina, Heero condusse lentamente l'ambulanza fuori strada in modo che la vegetazione la mimetizzasse, e si allontanò velocemente. Evitando ogni rumore inutile, si avvicinò il più possibile all'ingresso e, rimanendo nascosto, studiò attentamente la situazione.

C'erano soltanto due soldati di piantone. Uno era nella guardiola alla sinistra dei cancelli, mentre l'altro sorvegliava il bosco dall'alto, chiuso all'interno della garitta di cemento armato che si ergeva sul lato destro.

Heero sorrise truce. Come si era aspettato, la naturale impenetrabilità di quel rifugio aveva indotto i terrestri a sottovalutare la necessità di una sorveglianza adeguata. Stando così le cose, entrare sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

Facendo un ampio giro, Heero si avvicinò lateralmente all'ingresso che si apriva nel fianco della collina, riuscendo in questo modo a non farsi scorgere dalle due sentinelle. Arrivato all'angolo, si sporse quel tanto che bastava per accertarsi che le posizioni dei due soldati non fossero cambiate. A quel punto si fece scorgere per un istante dalla guardia che era al piano terra ed immediatamente si ritrasse dietro la spessa contrafforte di cemento che contornava il portone d'ingresso.

Come da manuale, il soldato si staccò incautamente dalla propria guardiola per verificare quello che gli pareva di aver visto, ma Heero non gli diede tempo di reagire. Non appena l'ingenuo federale ebbe voltato l'angolo, allontanandosi in questo modo dal campo visivo del collega, Heero si staccò dalla parete contro la quale si era appiattito e lo afferrò per la gola, spezzandogli il collo con uno schiocco prima che questi potesse emettere un singolo lamento.

Nel più assoluto silenzio, il ragazzo si caricò in spalla il corpo ancora molle del soldato e lo allontanò da lì, nascondendolo tra i cespugli. Lo perquisì in fretta, alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile, e con soddisfazione gli trovò addosso la tessera magnetica con cui presumibilmente avrebbe potuto aprire il portone d'ingresso. Prima di andarsene, prese anche il coltello da battaglia che il soldato aveva in dotazione, ma che non era servito a salvargli la vita. '_E adesso devo occuparmi del secondo._' Rifletté Heero, mantenendo la mente focalizzata sul suo scopo.

Tornò in dietro e gettò un'occhiata furtiva dietro l'angolo. Prendendo atto della situazione, scosse lentamente la testa incredulo. Tra le feritoie della garitta era ancora visibile il secondo uomo, che non si era mosso da lì nonostante l'improvvisa assenza del compagno. Probabilmente aveva pensato che il collega si fosse allontanato nella boscaglia per far fronte ad una necessità fisiologica, ma se la Federazione aveva addestrato così i suoi uomini, non c'era da stupirsi che OZ avesse acquisito un ruolo tanto importante nella politica planetaria.

Con la lama del coltello tra le dita, Heero fece un passo allo scoperto e si posizionò rapidamente di fronte alla feritoia laterale, dietro la quale era appostato il nemico, rimanendo in attesa. Non appena questi lo vide e si fu accostato al pertugio per osservare meglio, Heero prese la mira e lanciò il coltello in direzione della fessura, centrando il soldato in piena fronte. Il corpo del federale scivolò sul pavimento in silenzio, liberando la stretta apertura, e lasciando nuovamente filtrare i raggi del sole.

'_Bene. Tutto sta andando come pianificato._' Heero, diede un'altra rapida occhiata in giro e poi tornò indietro di corsa. Ora poteva recuperare l'ambulanza e procedere con il secondo passo dell'operazione.

In men che non si dica condusse il veicolo di fronte ai cancelli ed usò la tessera che aveva trovato addosso al soldato per aprirli. Non appena le pesanti saracinesche corazzate del bunker sotterraneo si furono aperte, Heero condusse il veicolo all'interno del magazzino.

Il ragazzo controllò l'orologio. Dato che i turni di guardia si susseguivano ogni due ore, gli restavano ancora quarantacinque minuti prima che qualcuno venisse a sostituire le sentinelle che aveva neutralizzato. Doveva sbrigarsi se non voleva essere scoperto.

Avendo preventivamente memorizzato la mappa della struttura, non gli fu difficile trovare il settore che stava cercando. Dovette servirsi di un grimaldello che aveva trovato tra gli attrezzi dell'ambulanza per spezzare la serratura, ma i suoi sforzi furono generosamente premiati dalla vista che lo accolse. I siluri a risonanza che gli servivano salutarono il suo ingresso con lo sguardo opaco delle loro testate, perfettamente allineate sui carrelli da trasporto e già pronte per essere caricate.

Era un bene che fossero già collocate sui carrelli, ma a Heero ne servivano tre da lanciare contemporaneamente, perciò avrebbe dovuto apportare alcune piccole modifiche alla programmazione del loro sistema di guida. Dopo aver preso il resto degli attrezzi rotolò sotto un carrello carico e si mise a lavoro.

Per certi versi quei siluri erano diversi da quelli che aveva visto fino a quel momento, ma non lo erano poi così tanto. Dopo i primi momenti necessari per studiare i circuiti, Heero riuscì facilmente a collegare gli inneschi dei detonatori al sistema di acquisizione automatico dei bersagli in modo che i siluri fossero costretti a brillare insieme. Estrasse il disco che aveva preparato con i dati del _Wing_ e caricò le coordinate del _Gundam_ abbandonato nella memoria del sistema di guida dei siluri.

Terminato il lavoro, il ragazzo si affrettò a caricare le testate nel vano posteriore dell'ambulanza con l'aiuto di un carrello elevatore e si diede un'altra occhiata in giro.

Visto che era lì poteva procurarsi anche qualche altra cosetta. Esplorò con cura gli scaffali, come se fosse stato a fare spesa in un supermercato, e notò alcuni pacchi di esplosivo e dei fumogeni. Ne prese una cassa di ciascuno e li caricò sull'ambulanza. Non sapeva ancora con esattezza a cosa gli sarebbero serviti, ma era certo che sarebbe stato meglio averli che essere senza.

Risalito a bordo del veicolo che aveva rubato, mise in moto e uscì rapidamente del magazzino, senza curarsi di richiudere le saracinesche alle sue spalle.

Pochi minuti dopo stava già percorrendo la strada costiera a tutta velocità, diretto verso il lato ovest del golfo, dove erano collocate le strutture portuali vere e proprie della Marina. Adesso non gli restava che mettere in atto la seconda fase del piano. Infiltrarsi nel porto e riuscire ad impadronirsi di un sottomarino per quel tanto che bastava per usarne i tubi di lancio.

Avrebbe dovuto procedere per gradi, ma era sicuro di potercela fare. L'unica incognita era il tempo. Era sicuro che OZ fosse già sulle tracce del suo _Gundam_, ma poteva ancora arrivare prima di loro se avesse fatto in fretta. 

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

**_Oceano pacifico_**

**_Sottomarino di OZ 'Typhoon'_**

Tempismo era il termine in cui Zechs Marquise indicava la fortuna. Trovarsi nel posto giusto al momento giusto non era semplicemente un fattore dettato dal caso. Il dominio delle situazioni non era un lusso che gli uomini si potessero permettere senza fatica e, secondo la sua esperienza, era necessario sfidare la sorte per tramutare una circostanza sfavorevole in un vantaggio. Nella sua vita non aveva mai guadagnato nulla senza rischiare più di quanto non intendesse acquisire, e quella volta non sarebbe stato diverso.

Era già da un pezzo che Marquise teneva lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo azzurrognolo di una console e studiava immagini del fondo marino. Non si trattava di filmati reali ovviamente, ma di  simulazioni che il computer di bordo ricostruiva in tempo reale partendo dai dati del sonar. Impiegare il SAAS [1] era un metodo di gran lunga più efficace per scandagliare il fondale di quando non lo sarebbe stato l'impiego di telecamere ottiche - queste ultime infatti non avrebbero funzionato in ambienti troppo bui o sarebbero state inutili in acque torbide - ma nonostante tutto non avevano ancora trovato nulla. Avrebbero dovuto moltiplicare le loro probabilità di successo impiegando i mobile suit acquatici, anche se ciò avrebbe potuto creare degli attriti con le squadre dei federali.

"I detector rilevano la presenza di relitti metallici." Annunciò l'addetto ai sensori. "Le squadre della Marina sono già sul posto, signore."

Zechs aggrottò le sopracciglia con disappunto. '_Sono arrivati prima di noi, ma forse c'è ancora speranza...'_

"Fate preparare il _Cancer_ e i _Pisces." Ordinò senza alzare lo sguardo dalla sua console._

"Con il suo permesso, signore, potrei occuparmene io."

Marquise alzò la testa per incontrare gli occhi limpidi e determinati del secondo pilota della sua corazzata. Il ragazzo aveva chiesto e ottenuto di accompagnarlo in quella spedizione, ma onestamente non pensava che si sarebbe dimostrato tanto intraprendente.

"Lo sai che là fuori non è come nello spazio, vero?" Lo ammonì con cautela.

Il giovane raddrizzò le spalle vagamente a disagio di fronte al proprio superiore. "Sì, signore, lo so. Ma vorrei farlo ugualmente."

Marquise lo osservò per un istante, come se una singola occhiata per lui fosse sufficiente a valutare l'adeguatezza del suo aiutante ed infine annuì. "D'accordo, ma fai attenzione. Prendi tu il comando della squadra e tieniti in costante contatto radio con noi. Non prendere iniziative."

"Sì, signore."

Marquise sospirò mentre il ragazzo scattava sull'attenti e si allontanava di corsa, già carico di adrenalina. Poteva capire benissimo come si sentiva quel giovanotto. Anche lui era stato un cadetto desideroso di emergere quando era uscito dall'Accademia. Sorrise leggermente. Per essere sinceri non era cambiato molto da allora. In pochi anni l'unica cosa di lui che era veramente cambiata era l'entità delle sue aspirazioni. Se le capacità di quel ragazzo si fossero dimostrate all'altezza del suo entusiasmo avrebbe fatto anche lui una rapida carriera.

Un rumore sordo risuonò e fece vibrare le spesse pareti cave del sottomarino, interrompendo la sua breve distrazione.

"Ma cos...Un esplosione!" Esclamò sorpreso, guardando interrogativamente l'ufficiale che era alla postazione sonar.

"Confermo, signore." Dichiarò il tecnico con prontezza. "Diversi mezzi della flotta federale sono scomparsi alla nostra stessa profondità."

Immediatamente Marquise fece udire la propria voce sul ponte. "Spegnere i motori!"

L'ordine venne concitatamente passato di bocca in bocca tra gli ufficiali del ponte di comando e, via radio, raggiunse la sala macchine.

"Motori spenti." Confermò l'addetto alle comunicazioni, mentre il sommesso ronzio delle turbine scemava gradualmente, fino a scomparire.

Inconsciamente tutti trattennero il respiro mentre un'altro tuono distante fece vibrare l'acqua dell'oceano.

"_Cancer_ e _Pisces sono già fuori, signore..." Avanzò sottovoce il tecnico sonar, preoccupato per la sorte dei compagni._

"Lo so." Rispose Marquise con tono ugualmente teso, ma al momento non possiamo farci niente. Dovranno cavarsela da soli."

Dopo una pausa carica d'apprensione il tecnico diede voce ad un'altro timido, ma legittimo dubbio. "Pensa che sia il _Gundam, signore?"_

"Non credo." Disse Zechs, non del tutto convinto. '_Ma allora cos'è?' Si domandò brevemente, mentre le esplosioni dei mezzi federali riecheggiavano nelle profondità dell'oceano._

Un sibilo acuto e sinistro accompagnò il fragore di un'esplosione più vicina delle altre, seguito immediatamente dal rombo potente e vibrante di altre detonazioni. Un colpo esplose tanto vicino allo scafo che il sottomarino perse l'assetto e si inclinò pericolosamente su un fianco, facendo cadere i membri dell'equipaggio che erano in piedi. Improvvisamente le luci si spensero, scattarono le sirene e il ponte fu inondato dall'opprimente bagliore intermittente dell'allarme rosso.

Lo scricchiolio sinistro delle strutture metalliche, sottoposte all'improvvisa tensione, percorse il sottomarino per tutta la sua lunghezza, mandando brividi di sorpresa e timore a scorrere lungo le membra dei soldati di OZ. A dispetto di tutti gli addestramenti ricevuti, molti di loro non avevano ancora ricevuto il battesimo del fuoco e certamente non si erano aspettati di subirlo nel corso di una missione di recupero.

"Spegnere gli allarmi!" Ordinò prontamente Marquise, aggrappandosi ad una console e rialzandosi in piedi. Restare in silenzio e giocare al morto era la loro unica speranza per passare inosservati e poter affrontare quella minaccia inaspettata e ancora indefinita. Le sirene si zittirono e la plancia di comando rimase sospesa in un silenzio carico di tensione, aggravato dalla luce sanguigna che continuava a lampeggiare e costituiva l'unica fonte di illuminazione per i presenti.

"Qualcuno mi dica cosa sta succedendo." Ruggì Marquise. "E poi voglio un rapporto completo dei danni e dei feriti."

"Questi erano siluri, signore." Dichiarò il tecnico sonar, portandosi una mano all'auricolare. Fece una pausa assumendo un'espressione concentrata. "Rilevo l'entrata di altri tre oggetti in acqua."

'_In acqua? Ma che sta succedendo?_' Marquise annuì grave. "Sparare falsi bersagli."

"Falsi bersagli fuori."

Tutti trattennero il fiato, ascoltando i rumori attutiti provenienti dall'esterno. Il sibilo sinistro dei siluri era chiaramente udibile anche senza l'ausilio della tecnologia.

"I siluri si stanno allontanando." Annunciò infine il tecnico sonar con un sospiro.

Marquise annuì teso. "Cerchi di determinare l'origine dell'attacco. Dobbiamo capire chi abbiamo di fronte." Poi alzò la voce in modo che tutti potessero udirlo. "Allora, quel rapporto danni?"

L'addetto alle comunicazioni rispose con prontezza. "È stata segnalata una leggera infiltrazione nel settore poppiero di dritta, signore. Le paratie automatiche di sicurezza l'hanno isolata e le squadre di soccorso stanno convergendo su posto. Non ci sono altri danni di rilievo."

"Bene." Assentì Marquise. "Ci sono feriti?"

"No, signore. Contusi, ma nessuno in modo serio."

Marquise sospirò concentrandosi, ma una voce concitata proveniente dalla radio calamitò la sua attenzione. "_Cancer_ a _Typhoon_, rispondete."

Marquise si accostò al vid-com e prese la comunicazione personalmente. "Qui _Typhoon_. Condizioni della squadra?"

Il giovane pilota rispose in tono professionale. "Nessuna perdita, signore. Squadra perfettamente operativa." Dopo una timida esitazione, parlò in tono più apprensivo "Ma cosa sta succedendo, signor colonnello?"

 Marquise si avvicinò al microfono e ammorbidì il proprio tono a sua volta. "Non lo sappiamo. Al momento non possiamo prestarvi assistenza, perciò cercate di non esporvi inutilmente."

"Sì, signore. Pensa...pensa che si tratti del _Gundam?" La paura era evidente sul volto del pilota, ma Zechs non se la sentiva di biasimarlo. Una minaccia fantasma non era piacevole per nessuno da affrontare._

"Come ho detto, non sappiamo cosa stia succedendo."

"Capisco." Il ragazzo annuì e salutò. "_Cancer, passo e chiudo."_

Marquise tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione alla postazione sonar. "Ci sono novità, tenente?"

"Altre esplosioni di mobile suit...ma non sembrano essere correlate al lancio di siluri."

"I radar segnalano qualcosa?"

"Negativo, signore. Il fondale è stato smosso. C'è troppo materiale in sospensione che riflette le onde radar perché le letture siano attendibili. I dati sonar sono tutto quello che abbiamo."

"Rilevo l'entrata in acqua di altri oggetti!" La voce concitata del soldato calamitò l'attenzione di tutti gli ufficiali in plancia. "Sono siluri! Ma..."

Marquise scosse il tecnico per una spalla. "Ma, cosa?"

Il ragazzo lo fissò incredulo, sbattendo le palpebre attonito. "È impossibile." Disse con un filo di voce. "Sono i federali che hanno aperto il fuoco, signore."

TBC...

[1] = _Submarine Acustic Analyzer System_. Prima che me lo chiediate, vi dico subito che non ho idea se una cosa simile esista o no. Mi sembrava carino e ce l'ho messo, tutto qui. ^.^

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Risata isterica). Lo so, che ho interrotto sul più bello...ma tanto sapete già cosa succede dopo, no? Hmm...perchè mi guardate così male? E cosa sono tutti quei forconi? Un incentivo a proseguire o un modo per mettermi a tacere? Fatemelo sapere prima del prossimo paragrafo, intesi?

Bacioni, e alla prossima! ^__^


	10. Ep2, Par4

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Si dice che chi tace acconsente. Voi tecete ed io vado avanti. In ogni caso...grazie a tutti voi che avete letto fino a qui. Voi sapete chi siete.

**Avvertenze:** Violenza esplicita. Scene di battaglia. Vivamente sconsigliato ai bambini.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

****

**Ep. 2, Par. 4: "Chi mi incontra...purtroppo è destinato ad una fine prematura."******

**By Darkwing**

****

**_Oceano Pacifico_**

**_Seconda Flotta Federale - Portaerei 'Chimaera'_**

'_Vediamo se riesci a resistere ai siluri...Chiunque tu sia!_' Il capitano si chinò su un monitor tattico ed osservò truce le posizioni che fino a pochi istanti prima erano state occupate dai suoi mobile suit.

In quell'istante un'altra coppia ti puntini si dissolse silenziosamente sotto i suoi occhi, annunciando la perdita di altre due unità. "Procedete con il piano di emergenza!" Gridò furioso. "Aprite il fuoco!"

Nonostante l'aria minacciosa del capitano, il secondo in comando azzardò una timida protesta. "Ma signore...il _Typhoon_ è ancora in zona, rischiamo di colpirlo."

"Non me ne importa niente del _Typhoon_!" Sbraitò l'ufficiale più anziano. "Per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe anche essere lui il nostro nemico! Ho detto di aprire il fuoco! E non discuta gli ordini!"

Il primo ufficiale guardò il suo superiore come se questi lo avesse appena preso a schiaffi. Lui personalmente non credeva che il desiderio di emergere dei membri di OZ arrivasse a tanto, ma effettivamente non avevano prove circa l'identità di chi stesse distruggendo le loro unità con tutta quella facilità. Con uno scatto si mise sull'attenti. "Subito signore!" Poi rivolgendosi agli altri membri dell'equipaggio alzò la voce a sua volta. "Avete sentito il capitano? Eseguite!"

Un istante più tardi, il rombo assordante delle batterie anti-som sovrastò il caos disciplinato delle voci sul ponte di comando. Una pioggia di siluri partì dalle batterie della _Chimaera_ e delle due corazzate di appoggio che costituivano il resto della flotta, penetrando spietatamente tra le onde.

Appena terminato il frastuono, il capitano fece di nuovo udire la propria voce. "Rapporto!"

"Le prime testate sono esplose." Annunciò un tecnico.

"Stato del bersaglio?"

"Mi dispiace, signore. Non c'è modo di determinarlo." Il ragazzo fece una pausa a disagio. "In effetti non sappiamo quale sia esattamente il bersaglio..."

Il capitano sbuffò. Il problema era proprio quello. Non riuscivano a capire cosa diamine stesse succedendo laggiù. Inoltre, come se già non fosse stato abbastanza, le loro trasmissioni radio avevano cessato di funzionare immediatamente prima dell'attacco. "Le squadre di mobile suit riescono a comunicare adesso?"

Qualche secondo più tardi, il ragazzo deglutì a disagio. "Signore, la frequenza adesso è libera, ma...non ricevo niente." Dopo una pausa imbarazzata abbassò la voce in tono di scusa. "Non so come interpretarlo, signore."

Il capitano si ammutolì improvvisamente, incrociando lo sguardo teso del tecnico. Se le frequenze si erano liberate, ma non riuscivano ancora a comunicare c'era un'unica spiegazione possibile...

"Capitano!" La voce rotta del primo ufficiale fece sussultare l'anziano ufficiale come se fosse stato una corda tesa allo spasimo, tra le mani di un musicista impazzito. Si votò di scatto seguendo l'indice puntato del collaboratore per assistere all'evento più incredibile a cui avesse mai presenziato in tutta la sua vita.

La corazzata che copriva il fianco sinistro della formazione si stava incuneando nell'oceano smembrata in due tronconi, come se fosse stata tagliata a metà da un gigante invisibile. In pochi secondi, vittima della spinta dei suoi stessi motori, la nave e tutto il suo equipaggio scomparve fagocitata dalle onde con un raccapricciante stridore di lamiere contorte.

Un battito di ciglia più tardi la sua gemella, che navigava sul lato opposto, subì una simile sorte, sezionata dall'impalpabile potenza di un laser giallo-verde emerso silenziosamente dall'oceano, rapido come la folgore.

Il capitano ingoiò il groppo che gli stringeva la gola e sgranò gli occhi atterrito quando onde alte e ribollenti si alzarono improvvisamente alla loro destra e mandarono una montagna d'acqua ad infrangersi contro la fiancata della nave. Chiudendo istintivamente gli occhi di fronte all'improvvisa ondata che li aveva travolti, tutti i membri dell'equipaggio li riaprirono istantaneamente, quando il fragore selvaggio dell'oceano fu sovrastato da un altro rombo più grave e di gran lunga più potente.

La natura artificiale del tuono che li aveva quasi assordati in breve fu chiara a tutti quando la sagoma antropomorfa di un imponente mobile suit nero emerse dalle onde, eruttando fiammate azzurrognole dalle turbine sovraccariche. Il gigante di metallo balzò sul ponte di volo della _Chimaera con sorprendente agilità, facendo sbandare la nave su un lato con l'irruenza del proprio impulso._

Il capitano trasalì. Se quello era il loro nemico, non era certo ciò che si era aspettato di dover affrontare. Era un _Gundam, non c'era dubbio, ma non poteva credere che fosse quello che stavano cercando. '_Allora sono due!_' Realizzò improvvisamente._

Quando lo sguardo artificiale del mobile suit si volse verso la plancia, le lenti allungate delle telecamere anteriori si accesero di un'aspra luce verdognola, conferendo al mostro umanoide un'aria minacciosa e predatoria.

"Abbandonare la nave." Disse il capitano, con un involontario singhiozzo. "Prepararsi all'evacuazione." Ordinò con scarsa convinzione. In realtà si rendeva perfettamente conto che non avrebbero mai avuto il tempo per evacuare seimila uomini con quel mostro sul ponte, ma senza le unità d'appoggio e il supporto dei mobile suit erano totalmente indifesi. Cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare?  Tuttavia, paralizzati dalla sorpresa e dalla paura, gli altri membri dell'equipaggio non diedero segno alcuno di aver udito il suo comando e rimasero a fissare il misterioso mobile suit, immersi in un silenzio greve ed innaturale.

Anche il nemico rimase immobile, continuando a studiarli con quell'imperscrutabile sguardo velenoso e magnetico, in attesa di chissà che cosa. '_Ma perché fa così?_' Si domandò brevemente il capitano, sentendo crescere il panico dentro di sé. '_Perché non fa niente?'_

Fu proprio allora che, con un movimento fluido e rapido dell'enorme mano metallica, il nemico finalmente si mosse. Sulla sommità della lunga asta che brandiva come una lancia si accese l'accecante bagliore verde di una lama laser, che per forma e proporzioni ricordava vagamente un'enorme falce. Il suit modificò leggermente il proprio assetto, acquisendo una posizione di equilibrio stabile sul ponte inclinato della nave. Era pronto all'attacco.

Il capitano sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Per l'ultima volta.

La potente lama d'energia del _Deathscythe_ attraversò diagonalmente la torre di controllo della portaerei con la stessa facilità con cui un coltello caldo avrebbe inciso un pane di burro. La parte superiore scivolò sulla sezione inferiore, abbattendosi sulla coperta e sfondando il ponte, prima di collassare, inghiottita dalle onde. Alcuni marinai, miracolosamente sopravvissuti, si tuffarono in mare nella speranza di fuggire, ma il risucchio vorticoso, provocato dal relitto affondato e dai motori ancora in funzione, completò l'opera che il Signore della Morte non era stato in grado di compiere.

Duo osservò vagamente deluso i resti fumanti della torre che aveva appena abbattuto. '_Troppo facile._' Pensò. '_Non hanno opposto la minima resistenza. Se continua così, questi terrestri mi uccideranno facendomi morire di noia.'_

Le labbra curvate in un insolente quanto inopportuno sorrisetto, il giovane pilota si concentrò sul da farsi, cercando di pianificare le proprie mosse, per ottenere il massimo risultato con il minimo dispendio di energia. Data la mole, cercare di fare a pezzi quella nave così come aveva fatto con le due unità d'appoggio sarebbe stato inefficace, perciò decise che avrebbe dovuto usufruire di tutte le risorse che la circostanza aveva da offrire.

Percorse il ponte in tutta la sua lunghezza fino al settore di poppa e cercò il punto adatto. Agendo sui controlli degli arti superiori del _Deathscythe, brandì la falce laser con consumata perizia, affondandola tra le lamiere della nave nemica fino a raggiungere i serbatoi del carburante. Una fiammata improvvisa eruttò dalla profonda lacerazione, avvolgendolo in una coltre nera ed oleosa di fumo incandescente. Duo non si lasciò distrarre e procedette con meticolosa cura alla sua opera di distruzione. Il fuoco evanescente del carburante incendiato lo circondava ormai da ogni lato ma, dato che il calore non era sufficiente ad intaccare la corazza del suo _Gundam_, una volta tanto aveva tutto il tempo per potersi permettere calma e precisione._

Nella caotica devastazione che aveva scatenato, Duo non si avvide di un gruppetto di superstiti che gli erano sfuggiti finché uno degli elicotteri che erano ancora intatti sul ponte di prua non decollò in tutta fretta.

"E tu dove credi di andare?" Duo si accigliò contrariato. "Non crederai di poter abbandonare la festa così!"

Fece ruotare elegantemente il _Deathscythe_ su se stesso e puntò contro il velivolo in fuga il braccio sinistro del mobile suit. Il triangolo di un crocicchio giallo fosforescente si disegnò sul monitor principale, sovrapponendosi alle immagini riprese dalle telecamere. Non appena il sistema di acquisizione del bersaglio ebbe confermato l'identificazione dell'obiettivo, il pilota premette con decisione i controlli di tiro.

Lo scudo corazzato che era applicato sull'arto del mobile suit si staccò dal suo alloggio sotto la spinta delle due potenti turbine che vi erano incorporate e sfrecciò verso il velivolo in fuga. Contemporaneamente due affilati alettoni gemelli, opportunamente orientati, scattarono aprendosi sui lati dello scudo, imprimendo al proiettile un momento elevatissimo e liberando tutta la potenza del laser nascosto al suo apice.

Raggiunto dal letale proiettile, l'elicottero si incendiò sotto l'azione del laser proprio un istante prima di venire sbriciolato tra gli alettoni dello scudo.

Dopo aver completato l'opera, il sistema di guida integrato dello scudo lo ricondusse verso il suo padrone che, dopo essersene nuovamente impadronito, lo ricollocò nel consono alloggiamento. Nell'arco di qualche minunto sarebbe stato nuovamente carico e pronto per essere riutilizzato.

Duo rimase in istante ad osservare i resti sparsi dell'elicottero abbattuto mentre galleggiavano silenziosi sulla superficie scura dell'oceano. Poi sospirò e scosse la testa con un leggero sorriso a metà tra l'amaro ed il beffardo. "Mi dispiace per voi, ragazzi." Disse, rivolgendosi alle proprie vittime o forse parlando solo a se stesso. "Chi mi incontra...purtroppo è destinato ad una fine prematura."

Dimenticandosi in fretta del velivolo che aveva appena distrutto, Duo tornò a dedicare la propria attenzione alla nave su cui ancora si trovava. Costatando che ormai non c'era rimasto molto altro da fare, assestò un altro paio di fendenti allo scafo per facilitarne l'affondamento e poi azionò i retrorazzi, facendo balzare il _Deathscythe_ nell'acqua.

"E adesso andiamo a vedere se riusciamo a farci degli altri amici." Esclamò il pilota con cinico entusiasmo. "Che ne dici, vecchio mio?"

Il mobile suit naturalmente non offrì risposta, come era normale aspettarsi da quella ingegnosa, ma ottusa macchina di distruzione che era, ed obbedì ciecamente al comando del proprio padrone, violentando le onde con la sua sagoma spigolosa.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

**_Oceano pacifico_**

**_Sottomarino di OZ 'Typhoon'_**

"Sembra che l'attacco sia terminato, signore." Annunciò il tecnico alla postazione sonar, visibilmente più rilassato. "È da alcuni minuti che non si verificano esplosioni."

"Temo che questo non significhi nulla." Precisò il tenente-colonnello Zechs Marquise. "Qualunque cosa sia stata, si è rivelata in grado di sbaragliare come se niente fosse due corazzate ed una portaerei. Ed è ancora là fuori da qualche parte." Aggiunse infine, quasi parlando tra sé.

"Beh, almeno i federali hanno smesso di spararci addosso." Commentò il tecnico al suo fianco.

Marquise lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio per un istante, per capire se la battuta nascondesse un macabro tentativo di umorismo, ma quello che scorse sul volto del ragazzo gli parve sincero sollievo.

Zechs sorrise indulgente. "Non è ancora il momento di abbassare la guardia. Non dobbiamo dimenticare perché siamo qui. Non abbiamo ancora completato la missione e, visto che i federali non sono più in grado di farlo, il resto del lavoro toccherà a noi."

Il ragazzo guardò ammirato il proprio comandante. "Sì, signore."

Marquise gli rispose con un cenno del capo. "Ci sono momenti in cui è necessario usare la massima prudenza." Spiegò. Poi alzò la voce. "Mantenere la posizione." Avvicinandosi all'intercom chiamò personalmente la sala macchine. "Mantenere i motori in stand-by, pronti a partire solo al mio comando." Il ricevuto gli giunse lievemente distorto da un leggero disturbo elettronico. '_Se usciremo vivi da questa missione dovrò far revisionare l'impianto di comunicazione. Probabilmente quel colpo che abbiamo preso ha danneggiato qualche centralina.'_

"Signore." Chiamò un addetto radio. "_Cancer_ ci sta contattando."

Immediatamente Zechs si accostò al vid-com su cui compariva il volto del suo secondo pilota. Nonostante l'immagine fosse un po' traballante era evidente che il ragazzo stesse sorridendo.

"L'abbiamo trovato, signore!" Esultò questi. "È ancora vicino a quel che resta del suo _Leo_, signore, ed è stupefacente. Sembra che non abbia subito neppure un graffio!"

Marquise annuì. "Bene. Devo ammettere che i nostri nemici hanno costruito un mobile suit davvero straordinario. Procedete con le operazioni di recupero, ma fate attenzione. Non sappiamo ancora che cosa sia successo laggiù."

"Ricevuto."

Terminata la comunicazione, Zechs non si allontanò troppo dalla console. In realtà non era affatto tranquillo e trovava frustrante dover restare nella relativa sicurezza del _Typhoon_ senza poter gestire personalmente l'operazione. Talvolta le responsabilità del comando erano esageratamente avvilenti per un uomo d'azione come lui, perciò non trovava soddisfacente restare semplicemente ad ascoltare gli scambi di battute dei piloti ed osservare le immagini che trasmettevano. In ogni caso in quel momento era tutto ciò che gli era concesso di fare.

Proprio allora udì _Cancer_ impartire alcuni ordini al resto della squadra. "Occupatevi del recupero. Io sorveglierò il settore."

Immediatamente dopo aver dato il ricevuto, le altre unità si misero in azione. L'occhio elettronico di uno dei _Pisces_ si mise a fuoco sul relitto del mobile suit nemico, riverso sul fondo dell'oceano al centro del cono luminoso del loro riflettori.

Di tanto in tanto piccole creature marine attraversavano il campo visivo, sfrecciando davanti ai sensori, spaventate dalla presenza estranea. I minuscoli occhi di centinaia di invisibili crostacei, accorsi a banchettare attorno alla carcassa del _Gundam_, dove il fondo era stato smosso, ammiccavano abbagliati, riflettendo sulle loro iridi vacue le luci moleste che indugiavano sulla loro nuova casa.

Anche sotto il velo di fanghiglia e sedimenti che il mare vi aveva rapidamente depositato, il _Gundam_ aveva un aspetto veramente magnifico. Zechs osservò con l'occhio critico del pilota la struttura perfettamente proporzionata, le turbine dorsali dall'aria potente e le articolazioni compatte ma non grossolane. Ammirato ne studiò l'eleganza perversa e l'armatura intatta, annerita e ammaccata solo nel punto in cui il suo lanciarazzi lo aveva colpito qualche giorno prima. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poterlo provare.

"Procedo con l'aggancio." Annunciò uno dei piloti dei _Pisces._

Un'appendice snodata si allontanò dall'inquadratura della telecamera, protendendosi verso il mobile suit affondato, ma poco prima di potersi agganciare al suo obiettivo, il _Gundam_ emise uno squillo acutissimo. Colto di sorpresa, il pilota del _Pisces interruppe bruscamente la manovra._

"Ma che succede?" Esclamarono quasi all'unisono i membri della squadra di recupero. La sirena insistente di un allarme, proveniente dall'unità abbattuta, li aveva quasi assordati, avendoli colti impreparati.

"Cosa sta facendo?" Domandò sospettoso uno dei piloti, osservando le luci rosse intermittenti che il _Gundam_ emetteva al ritmo dell'allarme. "Non starà per saltare in aria!"

"Allontanatevi." Ordinò prudentemente il caposquadra.

Tenendo lo sguardo incollato sul monitor, Marquise si rivolse alla squadra di ricerca. "Cosa sta succedendo? _Cancer_ a rapporto." Ordinò.

Il caposquadra prese immediatamente la comunicazione, ma inaspettatamente solo poche sillabe risultarono comprensibili alle orecchie di Zechs. Un'improvvisa pioggia di statiche eruppe dalla radio soffocando la trasmissione.

"_Typhoon_ a _Cancer, rispondete, passo. Marquise aggrottò le sopracciglia sottili e ripeté il richiamo senza ottenere risposta. Quando un istante dopo il monitor cominciò selvaggiamente a sfarfallare, la sua frustrazione raggiunse il limite. Sbatté un pugno guantato sulla console. "__Cancer! Rispondete!"_

L'addetto radio lo interruppe timidamente. "È inutile, signore. Le trasmissioni sono disturbate."

Il colonnello degli Specials si voltò bruscamente verso l'altro militare; una domanda implicita nello sguardo inintelligibile.

Il tecnico si sentì in dovere di giustificarsi. "Non siamo in grado di filtrare il segnale in tempo reale, signore. Sembra che l'elettronica di bordo abbia subito un qualche tipo di danno. Il nostro sistema operativo mostra pesanti segni di instabilità e..."

Marquise tornò a voltarsi verso il monitor. Il suo silenzio controllato mandò un brivido a scorrere lungo la schiena dell'altro soldato. La furia gelida che animava l'ufficiale di OZ in quel momento risultava sempre più minacciosa di una sfuriata un piena regola. "Mi dispiace, signore." Balbettò infine.

Continuando a dare le spalle al resto dell'equipaggio, Marquise alzò una mano di scatto, mettendo a tacere il proprio interlocutore. Non era il momento per delle futili scuse.

"Ci sono mutamenti da segnalare riguardo all'obiettivo?" Domandò asciutto all'ufficiale seduto alla postazione sonar.

Quest'ultimo si affrettò a rispondere. L'incertezza era evidente nel tono della sua voce. "Signore...non capisco cosa stia succedendo in realtà. Fino a pochi istanti fa tutto stava funzionando perfettamente, ma adesso il SAAS risulta operativo soltanto al dieci percento e..."

" Ed io le sto ordinando di darmi quel dieci per cento di informazioni di cui dispone, tenente." Sibilò Marquise, mantenendo la sua regale compostezza. "Adesso mi dica. Lo stato dell'obiettivo è mutato?"

L'altro deglutì. "No, signore. L'unità nemica emette un segnale acustico bitonale che suggerisce l'innesco di un qualche tipo di allarme o dispositivo, ma non ho altri dati che possano far presumere un mutamento delle sue condizioni."

Marquise annuì pensieroso. Dati. Il problema era ancora una volta la mancanza di dati. Doveva sapere con precisione cosa stava succedendo là fuori prima di prendere una qualsiasi decisione, e poi doveva trovare un modo di comunicare con la squadra di ricerca. "Voglio parlare immediatamente con l'ingegnere capo." Esordì. "Prima di fare qualunque altra cosa dobbiamo mettere una pezza a..."

Un lacerante scroscio di statiche indotte rimbombò attraverso tutti i diffusori acustici collocati sui vari dispositivi del ponte di comando e sovrastò la voce stessa del colonnello.

Un grido di sorpresa e dolore sfuggì all'addetto sonar che gettò via le sue cuffie prima che il frastuono elettronico arrivasse a danneggiargli i timpani.

"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?" Ringhiò Marquise, con la voce leggermente incrinata.

Uno degli ufficiali al suo fianco alzò la voce per farsi sentire nonostante il rumore. "Non lo so signore. Sembra quasi che l'elettronica sia disturbata da un segnale elettromagnetico indotto dall'esterno..."

Marquise si voltò verso l'uomo che aveva appena parlato come se al suo fianco si fosse appena materializzato un mostro con tre teste.

Non sapendo come interpretare la reazione improvvisa del proprio superiore, l'altro ufficiale di OZ si affrettò a giustificarsi. "Lo so che è assurdo." Disse, abbassando lo sguardo e non osando guardare apertamente il volto del proprio comandante, seminascosto sotto il suo distintivo casco cromato.

Infine, dopo un istante di riflessione, Marquise posò una mano sulla spalla del giovane, invitandolo a rilassarsi. "Temo sia meno assurdo di quanto tu non creda." Disse grave, ignorando le formalità che legavano abitualmente superiore e sottoposto. Improvvisamente la dinamica dei fatti che si erano appena svolti gli parve drammaticamente evidente e semplice. "Là fuori c'è un altro _Gundam_." 

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** Nessuna nota. Solo un caloroso abbraccio! Ciao e alla prossima! ^__^


	11. Ep2, Par5

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Avvertenze:** Violenza esplicita. Scene di battaglia. Vivamente sconsigliato ai bambini.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

****

**Ep. 2, Par. 5: **

**By Darkwing : **"Ma questo...è un _Gundam_!"****

****

**_Oceano Pacifico_**

Quando una luce accecante saturò senza alcun preavviso i fotorecettori del suo mobile suit, il responsabile della squadra di ricerca lanciò un gridolino di sorpresa. Il giovane uomo strizzò istintivamente gli occhi davanti ai monitor che d'un tratto avevano illuminato l'abitacolo a giorno, preparandosi mentalmente a subire l'onda d'urto di un'esplosione. Tuttavia impiegò meno di un battito di ciglia per rendersi conto di essere stato tratto in inganno. L'unità affondata era ancora intatta e non era affatto saltata in aria come aveva temuto per un momento. 

La luce che aveva confuso i suoi sensori ottici, prima che questi fossero riusciti a riadattarsi alle nuove condizioni ambientali, non proveniva affatto dal relitto, ma da una boa luminosa che stava lentamente scendendo proprio sopra di esso.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e rise di se stesso per la paura che un oggetto tanto innocuo era riuscito a provocargli. Probabilmente era stata persa da qualcuna delle unità federali che avevano pattugliato poco prima quel braccio di mare, e non c'era niente di misterioso o pericoloso nella sua presenza. Si sforzò di calmarsi e di convincersi che non c'era alcuna ragione di preoccuparsi. Non c'era proprio nessuno nei paraggi.

Un secondo più tardi si morse la lingua, rendendosi conto che, per la seconda volta in meno di un minuto, i suoi pensieri avevano trovato smentita.

Una sagoma scura, che per forma e dimensioni poteva benissimo appartenere ad un mobile suit, si delineò inaspettatamente in mezzo al bagliore diffuso nell'acqua torbida.

Incredulo, il pilota si chinò sulla strumentazione, cercando la conferma del proprio avvistamento ma, senza alcuna ragione apparentemente valida, l'elettronica di bordo era diventata improvvisamente instabile. Cosa stava succedendo?

Armeggiò sulla strumentazione nel tentativo di ripristinarne il funzionamento, ma ogni tentativo risultò inutile. Tuttavia non gli servì l'ausilio della tecnologia per percepire le potenti vibrazioni provocate dall'esplosione dell'unità _Pisces numero uno, quella più vicina al __Gundam abbandonato. A quel punto, caduto in preda al panico, inorridì._

Non appena la fastidiosa luce della boa segnaletica si fu finalmente estinta, distinse più chiaramente la forma umanoide di un mobile suit nero, che si muoveva sul fondo tra i resti del _Pisces che era appena stato distrutto. Come quel mostro fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi senza aver rivelato la propria presenza prima del tempo era qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione. Tra le altre cose non aveva mai visto un mobile suit con un equipaggiamento come quello. Brandiva una lama laser verdognola, tanto rovente da far bollire l'acqua con cui entrava in contatto la quale si tramutava in una cascata verticale di minuscole bollicine di vapore scintillante. La conformazione degli arti inferiori lasciava presumere che fosse stato progettato per essere impiegato sulla terraferma, ma nonostante questo il suo pilota riusciva a farlo muovere nell'acqua con sorprendente agilità. Faceva paura._

Non riuscì a far altro che guardarlo impotente mentre si scagliava sul secondo _Pisces, _lo riduceva a brandelli, e riusciva al contempo ad evitare i missili che la sua preda gli aveva inutilmente scagliato contro.

Il giovane pilota di OZ strinse gli occhi nocciola a fessura, mentre dentro di lui l'odio fiorì, nutrito dalla sua paura. Rapidamente la rabbia per il massacro a cui aveva appena assistito prese il sopravvento sulla sorpresa e il timore.

Diede potenza ai motori gemelli del suo _Cancer e si lanciò avventatamente all'attacco. Animato da una furia cieca, dimenticò l'invito alla prudenza che aveva ricevuto dal tenente-colonnello Marquise e, con un grido feroce, caricò l'avversario investendolo in pieno con il proprio mezzo._

Evidentemente colto di sorpresa, il pilota nemico non ebbe il tempo di mettere a punto una contromossa e finì preda delle potenti ganasce che circondavano i tubi di lancio del _Cancer._

"Ti ho preso, maledetto!" Gridò trionfante il giovane ufficiale di OZ. "Adesso assaggia questo!"

Tra lo stridore raccapricciante delle lamiere il pilota del _Cancer_ tenne salda la presa sul nemico ed armò i siluri, pronto ad aprire il fuoco. A quella distanza le detonazioni avrebbero potuto danneggiare il suo stesso mezzo, ma non se ne curò neppure per un istante. Determinato a vincere a qualunque costo, premette in successione tutti gli interruttori, tempestando di colpi l'altro mobile suit. Sopportò stoicamente le violente sollecitazioni che seguivano l'esplosione ravvicinata di ogni testata; era troppo furioso per curarsi delle conseguenze.

Strizzò gli occhi con una smorfia e cercò di ignorare il morso dell'ansia allo stomaco e lo squillo insistente di tutti gli allarmi che erano scattati improvvisamente nell'abitacolo. Quando finalmente li riaprì la visione che lo accolse lo gratificò di ogni sacrificio.

Il nemico, sfuggito alla presa ferrea del _Cancer_ in seguito alla gragnola di colpi che aveva subito, stava affondando come un inerte peso morto. Con gioia il pilota di OZ notò che aveva perso la presa su quella dannata falce laser, ora spenta e innocua, e che parte dei sensori ottici anteriori erano gravemente danneggiati.

"Ho vinto!" Gridò quasi incredulo. "L'ho abbattuto. L'ho abbattuto!" Si entusiasmò.

Con grande sorpresa si avvide che l'elettronica di bordo aveva immediatamente ripreso a funzionare non appena l'unità non identificata era stata liquidata. '_Questo maledetto ha smesso di giocare al fantasma!' Ghignò intimamente._

Esaltato come mai lo era stato in vita sua inizializzò una scansione a sensori dell'unità che aveva appena sconfitto, pregustando l'onore e la fama che avrebbe ottenuto per la sua vittoria.

Una traccia termica anomala in prossimità dell'articolazione superiore sinistra del mobile suit nemico gli fu immediatamente segnalata dal computer di bordo e catturò la sua attenzione, ricaricandolo di adrenalina. Che non fosse ancora finita?

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo sul monitor principale e soffocò un singhiozzo, sgranando gli occhi. Un proiettile di qualche tipo si era appena staccato dal braccio del nemico e puntava dritto verso di lui, seguito da un turbinio di bolle d'acqua. Un lampo di luce giallo-verde guizzava al suo interno come un fuoco freddo.

Non ebbe il tempo per dolersi di essere stato smentito un'altra volta. 

Stordito e ai limiti della soglia della coscienza, Duo si portò una mano sulla fronte e si massaggiò leggermente una tempia. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per rimettere a fuoco la vista e si sforzò di leggere i dati del computer di bordo. Riuscì a distinguere il diagramma di stato del _Deathscythe_ e vide che lo scudo perforante era stato a lanciato ed aveva già fatto ritorno al suo alloggiamento.

Lui non si era accorto di niente. Evidentemente doveva aver perso conoscenza per qualche istante perché non si ricordava affatto di averlo fatto partire. In qualche modo però era andata così; le registrazioni parlavano chiaro. Se era ancora vivo lo doveva solo al sistema automatizzato di guida che, seguendo fedelmente le impostazioni con cui lo aveva programmato, aveva fatto tutto da solo.

Ancora intontito, tentò di scandagliare la zona circostante per orientarsi, ma si rese presto conto che il _Deathscythe si trovava in posizione supina sul fondo del mare e che parte dei sensori ottici erano andati distrutti._

"Accidenti." Imprecò a voce alta, rimpiangendo di non aver indossato il casco prima di partire. Affondò una mano tra le lunghe ciocche sudate e si massaggiò la testa, frastornata ed indolenzita per i colpi che aveva appena subito. "Certo che queste macchine di OZ sono davvero resistenti. Quello che va detto va detto."

Sforzandosi di riguadagnare lucidità, armeggiò sui comandi e fece raddrizzare il mobile suit più in fretta che poté. Dopo una rapida analisi con i sensori ancora attivi si tranquillizzò e si rilassò sul seggiolino. "Solo rottami." Sospirò. Batté affettuosamente una mano sul quadro comandi e sorrise. "Per questa volta ci è andata bene, vecchio mio. Per poco quel bruto non trasformava in mangime per pesci anche noi due!"

Duo continuò a parlare al suo mobile suit come faceva sempre quando aveva bisogno di scaricare la tensione e riprendere il contatto con la realtà. "Adesso che ne dici di dare un'occhiatina in giro? Non mi aspettavo tutti questi Ozzie a spasso da queste parti oggi. Sono proprio curioso di sapere cosa facevano qui."

Face svolazzare le dita su una tastiera e riprogrammò in fretta il computer, in modo da approntare un by-pass provvisorio sui circuiti che erano andati distrutti. Si ritrovò a sogghignare amaramente sotto i baffi mentre, facendo il calcolo di tutte le componenti che aveva fritto, si rese conto che le riparazioni gli sarebbero costate un bel gruzzolo di crediti. Nonostante non avesse neppure un centesimo in tasca, riuscì in qualche modo ad apprezzare l'ironia della situazione.

"Questa volta Howard e i suoi ragazzi avranno un bel daffare per tirarti a lucido, amico. Credo che per farmi perdonare dovrò procuragli qualche bel souvenir o il caro e arzillo vecchietto mi metterà a pulire le latrine della piattaforma per il resto dei miei giorni!"

Per tutta risposta il _Deathscythe si limitò a focalizzare le immagini e i suoni che le telecamere rimaste in funzione avevano appena ripreso a trasmettere._

"Okay, vedo che sei d'accordo," disse Duo. "Prima però sarà meglio spegnere questo dannato allarme che mi fischia nelle orecchie. Ne ho abbastanza di fracasso per oggi."

Il ragazzo diede una rapida occhiata alle console, ma non riuscì a riconoscere l'origine del suono familiare. Perplesso, aggrottò le sottili sopracciglia alla ricerca della fonte del rumore, ma ben presto arrivò alla conclusione che dovesse trattarsi di qualcosa che era all'esterno. Eppure era un suono che conosceva...

Con una breve esplorazione del fondo marino finalmente identificò la sorgente dell'allarme.

"Che mi venga un colpo!" Esclamò allibito. "Ma questo..."

Un mobile suit che portava i colori tipici di un prototipo sperimentale giaceva riverso sul fondo, coperto da un sottile strato di polvere che non era affatto sufficiente a schermare il lampeggiare delle luci rossastre, accoppiate al segnale sonoro.

"Ma questo...è un _Gundam!" Riuscì infine a dire. In realtà non credeva ai propri occhi. Credeva che il _Deathscythe_ fosse l'unico. G non gli aveva mai parlato dell'esistenza di una seconda unità. '_Ma che significa?_' Si domandò brevemente. Duo si impose di non lasciarsi distrarre dallo stupore. Per i dubbi e riflessioni ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo._

In ogni caso ora capiva cosa stessero facendo i federali e OZ in quella zona. Era una vera fortuna che lui fosse arrivato prima che i terrestri avessero avuto il tempo di mettere le zampe sopra a quel suit. Non sapeva perché o come fosse finito lì, ma era ragionevolmente certo che, nonostante alcune caratteristiche peculiari, non ci fosse una grossa differenza strutturale con quello che stava pilotando lui in quel momento. Se quel suit fosse caduto nelle mani di OZ per lui avrebbe significato solo una montagna di guai.

"È in fase di autodistruzione." Commentò pensieroso, riconoscendo sul dorso del suit affondato un dispositivo simile a quello che era montato sul suo. Si corrucciò di fronte all'inaspettata scoperta, di cui non sapeva darsi una spiegazione, ma che almeno dava un senso alla sensazione familiare che aveva provato dell'udire quel suono. Comunque per il momento non c'era ragione di distruggerlo. Se fosse stato in buone condizioni avrebbe potuto usarlo di tanto in tanto al posto del _Deathscythe, altrimenti avrebbe potuto sfruttarlo per i pezzi di ricambio._

 Duo raccolse la sua lancia dal fondo dell'oceano e la accese, regolandone con cura la potenza ad un livello sufficientemente basso dopodiché, presumendo che l'impianto del dispositivo di innesco fosse simile al suo, la adoperò con infinita prudenza per tagliare i collegamenti del detonatore. Immediatamente la sirena dell'allarme si estinse.

Il giovane pilota sorrise. Con un bottino simile Howard gli avrebbe eretto un monumento, altro che fargli fare lo sguattero! Magari per qualche giorno sarebbe riuscito a mandare al diavolo la ricerca dei preziosi rottami con cui si garantiva i servizi dell'ingegnere, e ciò si sarebbe potuto facilmente tradurre con il fatto che avrebbe passato le prossime ore con la rara certezza di arrivare vivo a sera.

Compiaciuto, fece accostare il _Deathscythe al mobile suit abbandonato e manovrò gli arti superiori in modo da raccoglierlo in una solida presa. Dovette ricorrere a tutta la potenza dei retrorazzi per riuscire a staccarlo dal fondo e trascinarlo via, ma Duo non si lasciò distrarre dal sibilo delle turbine. Gli strumenti indicavano senza ombra di dubbio che erano sovraccariche, ma se Duo non avesse saputo distinguere i segnali di protesta del proprio mezzo a prescindere dalle letture, non sarebbe sopravvissuto fino a quel giorno. Era sicuro che i motori avrebbero retto lo sforzo di caricare un peso approssimativamente doppio anche con l'attrito dell'acqua. Ciò di cui si preoccupava invece era un'altra cosa: il carburante._

Il _Deathscythe_ poteva essere pericoloso e letale grazie alla velocità e alla manovrabilità che dimostrava in quasi tutti gli scenari, ma questo era anche un grosso punto debole.  Per non appesantire la struttura infatti, il professor G aveva deciso di non dotarlo di armi convenzionali e proiettili esplosivi - che perciò erano ridotti al minimo indispensabile - ma di armarlo con dispositivi laser.

Personalmente Duo era contento così, ma doveva riconoscere che non era affatto piacevole fare i conti con l'eterno 'appetito' del _Deathscythe_. Le armi laser erano una gran cosa, ma se durante una battaglia non si faceva attenzione al livello dell'energia si rischiava di rimanere a piedi nel bel mezzo di una situazione poco igienica. Per questa ragione, nel gergo colorito di Duo, il segnale di riserva aveva preso il nome di 'campanello del diavolo', ovvero il 'suono-che-non-devi-mai-sentire-se-vuoi-riportare-la-pelle-a-casa'. In quel momento l'indicatore dell'energia era pericolosamente vicino al famigerato punto di non ritorno.

Se non avesse dovuto caricare con sé un secondo mobile suit, sarebbe riuscito a ritornare sano e salvo alla piattaforma di Howard, ormeggiata lungo la costa orientale del Pacifico, ma in quelle condizioni non c'erano speranze.

Duo aprì una mappa sul monitor principale e studiò la propria posizione. Era molto più vicino alle coste asiatiche che a quelle americane, il che complicava non poco la situazione. Un'opzione sarebbe stata chiamare aiuto e farsi venire a prendere, ma non era una prospettiva sicura. Non poteva restare ad aspettare pacificamente proprio sul posto dove aveva affondato una flottiglia. L'unica soluzione sarebbe stata trovare un posto sicuro per entrambi i mobile suit ed escogitare il modo di fare il pieno. Possibilmente gratis.

Le labbra del giovane pilota si curvarono in un sorrisetto obliquo quando finalmente gli si presentò sotto gli occhi una soluzione accettabile. Proprio vicino allo spazioporto di Odawara, nel settore federale Orientale, c'era un'importante base aero-navale di OZ. Sarebbe stato carino da parte loro provvedere alle sue necessità visto che in fondo era stato a causa dei loro mobile suit che aveva consumato tutta quell'energia.

Tracciò rapidamente una rotta che lo conducesse quanto più possibile vicino alla base e con una smorfia contrariata valutò che sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile far passare inosservati i due suit. Tuttavia non era venuto sulla Terra per darsi per vinto e in fondo, sapeva di avere anche delle buone ragioni per sentirsi sicuro di se stesso. Quando avesse raggiunto un posto sicuro sarebbe sceso a terra, avrebbe nascosto i mobile suit sott'acqua e avrebbe cercato un modo per procurarsi ciò che gli serviva. I dettagli li avrebbe curati sul posto. Non era bravo a fare piani a lunga scadenza e poi non pensava di averne bisogno. Come sempre avrebbe improvvisato.

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** Yup! Mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questa parte!...Sì, insomma, ho scoperto che le scene d'azione mi acchiappano oltre misura! ^_^;;

Ma non solo...Nei prossimi paragrafi i nostri eroi saranno costretti giocoforza ad interagire e...Personalmente sono un po' curiosa di sapere come se la caveranno. Voi? ^_~

Non mancate di farmi avere le vostre opinioni, per favore. Una parola a voi non costa nulla, ma per me fa una grande differenza.

Un affettuoso abbraccio!


	12. Ep2, Par6

**Introduzione dell'autrice:** Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che hanno letto! *Abbraccio collettivo*. In particolare ad I-Chan a Mary e a Stefy, che mi hanno dato un grandioso incoraggiamento con il loro sostegno. Siete speciali, ragazze! ^__^

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Avvertenze:** Violenza esplicita.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

****

**Ep. 2, Par. 6: **"Quello è il mio mobile suit!"********

**By Darkwing ******

****

**_Residenza Darlian_**

Prima di scendere in giardino, Relena si diede un'ultima occhiata allo specchio e si assicurò che tutto fosse in perfetto ordine.

Sua madre le aveva fatto capire quanto tenesse a quella serata e la ragazza non voleva deluderla. Le aveva lasciato organizzare tutto come aveva voluto e non aveva avanzato proteste neppure quando la donna aveva insistito per scegliere personalmente l'abito che avrebbe dovuto indossare. Relena sapeva che la madre lo aveva fatto a fin di bene, perché temeva che lei si sarebbe presentata con un vestito troppo modesto e, dato che intimamente non si era sentita capace darle torto, non aveva posto obiezioni riguardo alla scelta fatta.

E così aveva indossato il vestito di seta blu, che suo padre le aveva portato dalla Cina, e gli orecchini di lapislazzuli, che sua madre giurava avessero lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi. Doveva ammettere che l'immagine che la stava osservando nello specchio le piaceva, ma era anche vero che quell'abbigliamento la faceva apparire più vecchia di quanto in realtà non fosse e soprattutto più vecchia di quanto non si sentisse.

La collana di perle che le cingeva il collo avrebbe fatto invidia a sua nonna, ma ancora una volta non aveva potuto rifiutarsi di indossarla, dato che si trattava del regalo che sua madre le aveva fatto per l'occasione. Era bella, ma oggettivamente molto severa.

Ma perché non poteva festeggiare il compleanno come tutte le altre ragazze della sua età, con una mangiata di dolci e di panini insieme alle amiche, con un giro al luna park o una serata a ballare? Perché non poteva semplicemente mettere una bella maglietta invece di un costoso vestito di seta?

Relena sospirò e si aggiustò i lunghi capelli color miele dietro le spalle. Realizzò che purtroppo la risposta le stava davanti, nell'immagine che la stava osservando rassegnata attraverso lo specchio. Era nata sotto quella stella e non poteva farci niente. Poteva solo sperare che il futuro fosse più prodigo di sorprese per lei.

Sospirò ancora. Tutti gli invitati erano già in giardino attorno al buffet che era stato allestito in suo onore e stavano aspettando solo lei. Doveva andare.

Non appena ebbe sceso la prima rampa di scale che conducevano al giardino, un groppo le strinse la gola. Era pieno di gente che non aveva mai visto in vita sua, e che sua madre aveva invitato non si sa bene per far piacere a chi. Sospirò ancora. Sarebbe stata una giornata lunga.

Quando tutti gli occhi dei presenti si posarono su di lei, si ricordò improvvisamente di ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire e di cosa tutti si aspettassero da lei. Ignorando il senso di disagio, raccolse un lembo della lunga gonna e mimò un aggraziato inchino.

"Sono davvero felice di avervi tutti qui." Esordì con voce limpida. "Grazie di cuore per essere venuti alla festa del mio compleanno."

Uno scroscio di applausi si levò dalla piccola folla festante, intramezzato da parole di buon augurio e felicità. In qualche modo Relena si sentì nauseata dall'ipocrisia di quella gente, che non la conosceva affatto eppure era lì a cercare di conquistarsi le sue attenzioni. Era disgustoso. '_Se Heero fosse qui sono certa che non si comporterebbe in questo modo._' Pensò, dardeggiando occhiate furtive tra gli invitati.

"Relena?"

La ragazza si voltò in direzione del richiamo e sorrise. "Sabine!" Salutò. Per fortuna c'era anche qualcuno dei suoi amici...

"Fatti vedere! Ma sei bellissima!" Esultò l'altra.

Laura batté le mani eccitata. "È vero! Sembri una principessa!"

"Uh...grazie, ragazze." Relena arrossì mentre scendeva dalle scale. In realtà non si sentiva affatto all'altezza di competere con la luminosa bellezza di Sabine, l'eleganza di Laura e la dolcezza di Martha.

"Tanti, tanti e tanti auguri, Relena." Aggiunse l'ultima.

"Grazie. Sono davvero felice di avervi qui con me." Disse la festeggiata sorridendo, con tutta la sincerità di cui era capace in quel momento.

La voce composta e dolce della madre d'un tratto la distrasse. "Non puoi proprio fermarti un altro pochino? Lo sai, a Relena farebbe piacere." La donna stava parlando con qualcuno proprio dietro il passamano delle scale. Relena si allontanò brevemente dalle amiche e si sporse, riconoscendo che l'interlocutore.

"Devi andare via?" Domandò al padre, interrompendo la conversazione.

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole. "Mi dispiace. È subentrato un imprevisto e non posso fermarmi oltre..."

"Vai pure." Rispose la ragazza con un sorriso amaro e rassegnato. "Ormai credo di essere cresciuta abbastanza per capire quanto il tuo lavoro sia importante per tutti noi, papà."

In qualche modo sollevato dalla dichiarazione della ragazza, l'uomo si accostò al passamano di marmo e lasciò che Relena si chinasse su di lui per consegnargli in affettuoso bacio sulla guancia. Nel farlo alcuni fogli, che erano custoditi nella sua cartellina, gli sfuggirono, svolazzando a terra.

L'uomo si chinò in fretta a raccoglierli, ma Relena fece in tempo a distinguere i particolari di una fotografia. Nel vederla per poco rimase senza fiato. Era un'immagine di quello shuttle che aveva visto durante il suo rientro dalle Colonie. E per di più doveva essere stata scattata proprio quel giorno, perché era esattamente come lei se lo ricordava. Sembrava una stella cadente con quella scia infuocata che eruttava dai motori.

Relena fissò per un momento il padre come se questi le avesse appena rivelato di essere un extraterrestre, ma l'uomo non se ne avvide, perché la sua attenzione era stata catturata da qualcos'altro.

Relena seguì il suo sguardo improvvisamente accigliato fino al tavolino sul quale riposava una radiolina portatile. Fu solo allora che si rese conto del contenuto del notiziario.

"_..._appena ricevuto conferma che le meteoriti precipitate sulla Terra si sono disintegrate al contatto con l'atmosfera. Il governo ha quindi ufficialmente smentito le voci secondo le quali si sarebbe trattato di astronavi. Questa era l'ultima notizia. Adesso vi lascio alle previsioni del tempo. Grazie per averci seguito e buo_..."._ Qualcuno cambiò la stazione e sintonizzò la radio su una stazione musicale.

Relena neanche sentì le note melodiose del concerto di musica da camera che aveva preso il posto del radiogiornale. Non si era neppure accorta del momento in cui suo padre si era allontanato in silenzio. Il cuore aveva cominciato a batterle tanto forte che per l'emozione quasi le erano salite le lacrime agli occhi. '_Ma non è vero!' Pensò con la mente in subbuglio. '__Non erano meteoriti. Erano astronavi!'_

Scioccata, staccò le mani dal passamano di marmo e fece un passo indietro, rischiando di cadere dalle scale. Cosa stava succedendo veramente? Cos'erano tutti quei segreti?

Tra tutti i pensieri che le turbinavano nella testa riuscì a metterne a fuoco soltanto uno. Forse cominciava a mettere insieme le tessere del mosaico.

"Heero..." Non aveva alcuna prova, ma per qualche ragione era sicura di averci visto giusto. Heero doveva essere stato a bordo di quell'astronave. Ma c'era dell'altro. Qualcosa che le sfuggiva. '_Qual'è il tuo segreto, Heero?'_

"Relena! Ma cosa fai ancora appollaiata lassù?" Sabine la raggiunse e la prese sotto braccio, trascinandola giù dalle scale per condurla in mezzo agli altri invitati. "Andiamo a divertirci! E poi ho visto che hai preparato proprio tante cosine deliziose!"

Relena si sforzò di sorridere, sperando in questo modo di mascherare il proprio turbamento, e si lasciò condurre dall'amica accanto al buffet delle tartine. "Spero che ti piacciano. Peygan ci ha lavorato tutto il giorno." Disse timidamente.

Sabine la ripagò con un ampio sorriso. "Allora dovrò complimentarmi con lui di persona. Vorrei che il maggiordomo di casa nostra fosse altrettanto bravo in cucina. Tu non sai di quella volta che..."

 Nonostante i suoi sforzi, Relena non riuscì a prestare attenzione al resto del discorso. Era più forte di lei, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quella serie di eventi che, nei suoi pensieri, si presentavano tutti come indizi relativi allo stesso rompicapo. Il sesto senso le suggeriva a gran voce che Heero fosse qualcosa di più di una semplice pedina del gioco. Anzi, forse era addirittura la chiave. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per sapere cosa stesse facendo in quel momento.

*                   *                   *                   *                   *

'_Accidenti. Sono in ritardo per la festa!_' Alan imprecò silenziosamente contro se stesso e diede gas alla moto che stava cavalcando. Strinse a sé il mazzo di fiori che aveva scelto pensando a Relena e si augurò di non averlo rovinato troppo. Dopodiché si abbassò sul veicolo, acquisendo una posizione più aerodinamica. Il completo immacolato che aveva indossato per l'occasione non era quanto di più adatto per un'escursione in moto, ma dato che era partito tardi da casa, aveva dovuto ripiegare su un mezzo più veloce della macchina di suo padre, con la quale sarebbe rimasto intrappolato nel traffico cittadino.

A testa bassa, si concentrò sulla guida, sfrecciando a tutta velocità sulla strada costiera. Con una serie di manovre non molto lecite, sorpassò una serie di macchine che procedevano con ragionevole prudenza lungo la strada tortuosa, e raggiunse una velocità ancora maggiore. Fu con non poca sorpresa che, poche curve più tardi, si trovò a subire un sorpasso.

Per poco non perse il controllo della moto quando, gettando un'occhiata al suo fianco, realizzò che era stato ingaggiato da un'ambulanza. Questa non aveva affatto segnalato la propria presenza con le sirene, ma procedeva come se fosse stata chiamata per un'emergenza di primo livello. L'entità dello stupore raddoppiò quando gli parve di riconoscerne il guidatore. "Heero...?" 

Alan ammiccò allibito ed incerto, ma non riuscì a distinguere meglio i lineamenti dell'autista perché, contro tutte le sue aspettative, l'ambulanza accelerò ulteriormente e lo superò, proseguendo in una corsa forsennata. '_No, devo essermi sbagliato. Non può essere Heero. È assurdo._'

Accantonando i propri pensieri, Alan tornò a preoccuparsi della strada. Sarebbe stato assurdo fare un incidente per essere stato distratto in quel modo.

Solo pochi minuti più tardi fece il suo ingresso alla residenza dei Darlian, accolto dal fedele maggiordomo della famiglia. Con sollievo si rese conto di essere arrivato giusto in tempo per la torta e per l'apertura dei regali. Relena era già seduta di fronte ad una splendida torta illuminata da una corona di candeline colorate e, attorno alla sua amica, nella sala grande del palazzo, erano raccolte tutte le persone a lei più care.

"Sono arrivato giusto in tempo per farti gli auguri, Relena. Sono mortificato per il mio imperdonabile ritardo." Cominciò Alan, porgendole i fiori.

Alan era sempre molto galante con lei e Relena si ritrovò ad arrossire. "Grazie, Alan. Non preoccuparti. L'importante è che tu non abbia avuto gravi problemi e che tu sia qui adesso." Rispose, con cortesia.

Il ragazzo annuì e le sorrise timidamente. "Anch'io sono contento di essere qui." Rivelò. Poi diede una rapida occhiata in giro, riconoscendo qualcuno degli ospiti più giovani. "Non vedo Heero. Alla fine non è venuto davvero." Commentò con innocenza. "Allora forse era proprio lui quello che ho visto..." Terminò, rivolto più che altro a se stesso.

All'udire il nome del ragazzo che le aveva tormentato i pensieri per tutto il giorno, Relena scattò in piedi come una molla. "Hai visto Heero? Dove?"

Un po' sorpreso per la reazione della ragazza, Alan balbettò una risposta fiacca. "Beh...a dire il vero non sono certo che fosse lui. Ho solo incontrato l'autista di un'ambulanza che gli somigliava, ma ovviamente non poteva essere lui."

A quel punto Relena non aveva bisogno di altre conferme. "Mi sapresti dire da che parte andava questa ambulanza?"

"Uh...certo. Era sulla strada costiera. Andava in direzione del porto."

"Grazie per l'informazione." A quel punto Relena decollò, lasciandosi dietro una folla di ospiti allibiti.

Sabine la rincorse e la raggiunse. "Ma dove vai?"

"Devo assentarmi per qualche minuto." Disse concitata. "Voi continuate pure senza di  me."

"Senza di te? Ma..." Vedendo che l'amica si era già voltata per andarsene, Sabine tentò un altro approccio. "Possiamo accompagnarti, se vuoi."

A quel punto Relena si girò nuovamente. "No." Ordinò, con una risolutezza inaspettata. "Voi restate qui. Io tornerò subito." Terminò in tono più dolce. Dopodiché si allontanò in tutta fretta, ignorando i richiami di madre e amici.

"Peygan...accompagnami al porto militare, per favore." Relena superò il suo anziano amico e si diresse di corsa verso il garage.

Il vecchio maggiordomo, abituato a non mettere in discussione i desideri della sua protetta, si sforzò di seguire il passo rapido della ragazza. Quando raggiunse la macchina, Relena era già seduta nel sedile posteriore della macchina e sembrava chiusa in un cocciuto silenzio. Il vecchio era curioso di sapere cosa le stesse passando per la testa, visto che non le aveva mai visto un'espressione tanto preoccupata sul volto, ma sapeva bene che fare domande indiscrete non faceva parte della sua etica professionale. Senza porre interrogativi, guidò l'auto fuori dalla proprietà del Ministro e la diresse verso la destinazione che gli era stata richiesta.

In pochi minuti raggiunsero la strada panoramica che si affacciava sul golfo e che costeggiava il perimetro dell'installazione militare della Marina. Non sarebbero mai riusciti ad avvicinarsi più di così al porto. Relena scese dalla macchina e si affacciò sul ciglio della strada guadagnando una vista migliore delle strutture portuali sottostanti. 'A_vanti Heero...dove sei? Lo so che sei qui da qualche parte..._'

Come a volerle rispondere, il tuono di un'esplosione si udì distintamente provenire dal settore orientale del porto. Immediatamente ne seguirono una seconda ed una terza, e delle fiamme azzurre si levarono da un magazzino, eruttando dal tetto. Istintivamente, Relena lanciò un gridolino e fece un passo indietro, nonostante fosse consapevole che quando stava accadendo era troppo lontano per nuocerle.

Ripresa confidenza sulla sicurezza della situazione, osò riaffacciarsi di sotto. Era sicura che Heero fosse in qualche modo coinvolto in quello che stava accadendo.

Aguzzò la vista e si sforzò di distinguere i singoli uomini che accorrevano da ogni parte della base per far fronte all'emergenza. Fu allora che lo vide, in una zona isolata, all'estremità opposta del luogo dell'incidente. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto in mezzo ad una folla, con quei capelli arruffati e il passo fluido ed energico. Stava uscendo dal boccaporto principale di uno dei sottomarini che erano ormeggiati proprio sotto di lei.

Lasciando Peygan a bocca aperta, Relena raccolse la lunga gonna e si ingegnò per scavalcare la recinzione di rete. In quel punto non era molto alta, visto che la conformazione scoscesa della collina costituiva una sorta di barriera naturale e così, nonostante le sue scarse capacità atletiche, la ragazza riuscì in qualche modo a superarla.

 "Signorina Relena! Ma dove va?" Il vecchio maggiordomo indicò preoccupato l'incendio che si stava propagando nel settore logistico. "È vietato l'ingresso ed è...pericoloso!"

"Stai tranquillo, Peygan. Torno subito."

Ignorando deliberatamente le ammonizioni dell'uomo, Relena si lasciò scivolare lungo il pendio erboso e penetrò all'interno della base.

Con lo svolazzante abito azzurro che indossava,  la ragazza si rendeva conto che la sua figura spiccava nel grigiore del circondario come quella di un prete in mezzo ad una pista da sci, ma nessuno si avvide di lei. Apparentemente erano tutti troppo impegnati a domare l'incendio del capannone e a fuggire dalle piccole, ma letali esplosioni che continuavano a dilaniare i magazzini adiacenti.

Mentre correva, Relena poteva sentire i battiti del proprio cuore fischiarle nelle orecchie, ma li ignorò e continuò a dirigersi verso il molo. Doveva fermare Heero, qualunque cosa stesse cercando di fare, e poi voleva delle risposte.

Quando raggiunse il sottomarino su cui lo aveva visto dalla strada, si arrestò, intimidita dalla imponente sagoma scura e affusolata della nave da guerra. Non era mai salita su in mezzo militare ed in qualche modo era una cosa che la attraeva e la ripugnava allo stesso tempo. Per un istante si chiese cosa stesse facendo lì, ma la sensazione di incertezza durò solo un momento. Si fece coraggio e percorse con cautela la passerella. Sul ponte liscio e sgombro del sottomarino individuò Heero immediatamente. 

Il ragazzo le dava le spalle ed era accucciato, intento a lavorare su una centralina retrattile, connessa ai comandi di una piccola mancina. Relena vide con un misto di apprensione e sorpresa che, appese al braccio della gru, erano state caricate tre testate esplosive di qualche tipo, ancora alloggiate sul loro carrello da trasporto.

Negli istanti in cui era rimasta a fissarle attonita, Heero doveva essersi accorto della sua presenza, ma non aveva fatto il minimo cenno nei suoi confronti e aveva continuato a lavorare sul groviglio di cavi che gli stava davanti. Per lui in quel momento non c'era altro al mondo.

Relena decise che ancora una volta sarebbe stato compito suo rompere il silenzio. "Heero...?"

Nessuna reazione.

"Heero...Cosa sta succedendo qui?" Relena fece una pausa in attesa, ma in risposta ottenne solo un cocciuto silenzio. "Sono siluri quelli, non è vero?"

Ancora una volta l'altro tacque. Sentirsi così deliberatamente ignorata era una sensazione che Relena non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Lo trovava inaccettabile. Nessuno le aveva mai negato la parola o le risposte alle sue domande senza un motivo valido.

"Insomma! Chi sei veramente, Heero?" Con la voce incrinata per la frustrazione repressa, Relena strinse i pugni. Se in quel momento accanto a lei ci fosse stato qualcosa da colpire, probabilmente avrebbe fatto una brutta fine. "Ma perché non vuoi parlarmi?" Pronunciò l'ultima frase con tutta la veemenza di cui era capace, rivolgendola più a se stessa che all'altro ragazzo, il quale continuava a trattarla come se fosse stata trasparente.

Per questo quasi rimase di stucco quando invece Heero sospirò. "Oh...Relena..."

Alla ragazza parve di scorgere un velo di rammarico nel tono della sua voce. C'era forse qualcosa che non andava in lui? Si preoccupò immediatamente e si avvicinò lentamente alle sue spalle. "Sì? Dimmi, Heero. Cosa c'è?"

Per tutta risposta l'altro scattò in piedi e la fronteggiò per la prima volta. Uno sguardo feroce accompagnò le sue parole, dure e taglienti, in aperto contrasto con l'apparente tristezza che Relena aveva scorto nel suo sospiro un istante prima. "C'è che adesso ci sei dentro fino al collo!"

In meno di un battito di ciglia la ragazza si ritrovò a fissare la canna di una pistola dalla parte sbagliata. Sbalordita, sgranò gli occhi e sentì il cuore perderle un colpo. Con lo sguardo magnetizzato dalla bocca scura dell'arma, riuscì a malapena a cogliere il senso delle parole che Heero le stava sputando in faccia come veleno.

"Puoi dirmi addio, Relena."

Gli occhi freddi e affilati del ragazzo la fissarono come se avessero potuto distruggerla con un semplice battito di ciglia. Relena deglutì. Un brivido di terrore la rese dolorosamente consapevole della propria fine imminente. Heero non scherzava affatto: stava per ucciderla.

Lo schiocco metallico tipico di una pistola che viene armata le risuonò nella testa. Se avesse avuto la possibilità di farlo, era sicura che avrebbe potuto ricordare quel rumore per tutta la vita. Fu l'ultima cosa che udì prima che il frastuono di uno sparo dilaniasse il silenzio.

Quando aprì gli occhi, impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto di essere ancora viva e del tutto illesa. Relena non ricordava di averlo fatto, ma evidentemente si era buttata a terra e aveva anche trovato il tempo di mettersi le mani sugli occhi. Con il cuore in gola ed il fiato corto riuscì in qualche modo a rialzarsi. Era completamente confusa. Cos'era successo? Dov'era Heero? Le girava la testa.

"Da quello che ho potuto vedere, mi sembra evidente che sei tu il cattivo della situazione, amico." Esordì una giovane voce maschile. "Tutto a posto, bellezza?"

Relena si voltò di scatto in direzione del nuovo venuto; gli occhi sgranati ed attenti. Rimase a bocca aperta, trovandosi di fronte un altro ragazzo. I suoi abiti erano perfettamente neri e, dato che non avevano l'aspetto di un'uniforme, era evidente che non fosse un soldato. Eppure anche lui, come Heero pochi istanti prima, impugnava una pistola con consumata naturalezza, quasi fosse stata un'estensione del proprio braccio.

Lo sconosciuto le sorrise. Quello che ricevette fu un sorriso sfrontato e obliquo, che le parve ben poco rassicurante, e non solo perché lo sconosciuto stringeva un'arma in pugno. Seminascosti dalla visiera scura di un cappellino, i suoi occhi divertiti celavano una scintilla che prometteva guai.

Il ragazzo emise un fischio compiaciuto e con un soffio si scostò una lunga ciocca ribelle dagli occhi. "Hey, sembra proprio che sia arrivato al momento giusto, eh, piccola?"

Incerta, Relena rimase prudentemente in silenzio, intenta ad osservare le mosse dell'altro. Notò per la prima volta la lunga e stravagante treccia in cui portava raccolti i capelli e realizzò che, nonostante quella fosse un'acconciatura tipicamente femminile, su di lui aveva piuttosto l'effetto di accentuare l'aspetto selvatico.

Forse quel tipo non era lì per farle del male, ma non era certo qualcuno di cui si sarebbe fidata ad occhi chiusi.

Il sorriso strafottente del ragazzo in quel momento si estinse. Per un momento Relena temette per se stessa, ma ben presto costatò che lo sconosciuto non stava indirizzando a lei quell'occhiata torva, ma a qualcuno alle sue spalle. Non appena si fu voltata, comprese con orrore il perché.

Heero era accucciato a terra. Era immobile e respirava affannosamente, mentre con una mano contratta cercava inutilmente di tamponare il sangue che fuoriusciva da una profonda ferita al braccio destro.

Relena si portò una mano alla bocca scioccata. Non aveva capito quasi nulla di quello che era successo, ma a questo punto cominciava a credere che quello sconosciuto avesse sparato ad Heero prima che questi avesse avuto il tempo di aprire il fuoco su di lei. Se le cose stavano così, quello strano tipo le aveva indubbiamente salvato la vita.

Tuttavia si sentiva tutt'altro che sollevata. Come poteva sentirsi meglio se con l'intento di preservare la sua esistenza ne era stata messa a repentaglio un'altra?

D'impulso si avvicinò al ragazzo ferito, ma non riuscì a raggiungerlo. Smentendo le sue aspettative, Heero spiccò un balzo verso la propria arma, che aveva lasciato cadere quando era stato colpito.

Relena si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene quando due spari in rapida successione le riecheggiarono nelle orecchie. Un istante dopo vide la pistola di Heero schizzare via sotto l'impulso di un proiettile e il ragazzo accasciarsi nuovamente al suolo con un gemito di dolore.

Il tono di scherno dello sconosciuto la ferì come se le pallottole fossero state indirizzate contro di lei. "Hey, amico. Ti consiglio di non strafare. Ti ricordo che sei ferito."

 Sull'orlo delle lacrime Relena corse verso di lui. "No!"

Senza pensare alle conseguenze che avrebbe potuto subire si piazzò saldamente davanti all'arma che questi teneva ancora puntata contro Heero e alzò le mani implorandolo di fermarsi. "No! Ti prego! Non fargli del male! Ma perché ce l'hai tanto con lui? Che cosa ti ha fatto?"

Senza aspettare la sua risposta, si chinò di slancio accanto a Heero e ne studiò le condizioni. Identificò una ferita al braccio ed una alla coscia, ed in entrambi i casi sembrava che il proiettile avesse attraversato gli arti da parte a parte. Non sembravano ferite mortali, ma lo sarebbero diventate facilmente senza un intervento medico immediato. Stava perdendo molto sangue.

Relena cercò di ricordare le rudimentali nozioni di pronto intervento che aveva imparato. La prima cosa da fare sarebbe stata arrestare l'emorragia. Con decisione afferrò un lembo della gonna e la stracciò, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei due ragazzi. Per la prima volta da quando lo possedeva, Relena si rallegrò per la lunghezza di quel vestito: con tutta quella stoffa avrebbe presto avuto a disposizione tutte le bende necessarie.

Per tutta la durata dell'operazione Heero non oppose resistenza, né emise un solo lamento. Relena non perse tempo a chiedersi se il suo docile silenzio fosse un buon segno. Mentre lavorava su di lui, poteva quasi sentire lo sguardo del ragazzo strisciarle sulla pelle, ma non ebbe mai il coraggio di guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi. L'odio che vi aveva scorto pochi istanti prima, quando le aveva puntato contro quella pistola, costituiva ancora una ferita aperta dentro di lei e non aveva intenzione di buttarci sopra del sale. Soltanto quando ebbe terminato di fasciare le ferite, più per caso che per volontà, incontrò il suo sguardo.

Relena avrebbe potuto immaginare mille emozioni diverse infestare quelle iridi scure, ma non quelle che le stavano attraversando in quel momento. Per una frazione di secondo, stupore, sgomento e qualcosa di simile alla paura balenarono negli occhi del ragazzo il quale, con ogni probabilità, avrebbe manifestato una sorpresa inferiore se Relena si fosse trasformata in un drago a tre teste sotto i suoi occhi. Evidentemente non era l'unica ad avere le idee confuse quel giorno.

"Oh, no!" 

Relena si voltò contemporaneamente a Heero verso l'altro ragazzo, che aveva appena emesso un gemito di angoscia. Mentre si era occupata del ferito, si era completamente dimenticata di lui. Non si era mosso da dove aveva sparato a Heero pochi minuti prima, ma adesso stava fissando un punto sul mare in cui sembrava stesse affiorando qualcosa.

"Accidenti a me! È già qui!" Imprecò questi, spegnendo l'allarme elettronico che aveva preso a suonare sul suo orologio da polso. "Ho calcolato male le correnti e la marea! E adesso come faccio?"

Relena seguì lo sguardo allarmato del ragazzo e si alzò in punta di piedi per vedere meglio. Con non poca sorpresa le parve di riconoscere le appendici superiori di un mobile suit. "Ma quello..."

"Non guardare, signorina!" L'ordine, diretto e perentorio le giunse dal ragazzo misterioso.

Questi estrasse da chissà dove una torcia e gliela puntò dritta contro gli occhi, accecandola completamente. "Sono sicuro che avrai le tue buone ragioni per trovarti qui, ma segui il mio consiglio. Vattene adesso, finché puoi. Ti risparmierai un bel mucchio di sofferenze."

Relena arretrò, intimidita dalla minaccia strisciante nella voce dell'altro, ma non seguì il suo consiglio. Non ne ebbe il tempo in realtà, perché gli eventi precipitarono un'altra volta.

Mentre questi era intento a parlare con Relena, Heero aveva raccolto tutte le sue forze per alzarsi.

Non appena l'altro ragazzo ebbe scorto il suo movimento non perse un solo secondo. Spinse Relena da parte ed iniziò a scaricargli addosso l'intero caricatore della pistola. "Ma allora non ne hai avute abbastanza!" Imprecò, maledicendo la cocciutaggine del proprio avversario.

Con tutte le energie rimaste Heero spiccò un salto e riuscì in qualche modo a raggiungere il carrello su cui erano caricati i siluri. Infine, sottoponendo se stesso ad uno sforzo disumano, si issò sopra di essi prima di essere colpito da altri proiettili.

"Quello è il mio mobile suit!" Gridò furioso, sopra l'eco degli spari. Con un grugnito assestò un pugno al dispositivo di sicurezza applicato sui siluri e li fece partire manualmente.

Questi, ancora ingabbiati nel loro carrello, si staccarono dalla gru, sradicando il cavo a cui erano appesi, e precipitarono in mare, trascinando Heero tra le onde. Privi di programmazione, si limitarono a proseguire in linea retta, appena sotto il pelo dell'acqua, e sfrecciarono senza controllo verso il mare aperto.

Relena trattenne il fiato, fissando la traccia che le testate lasciavano sotto le onde. Nel breve silenzio che seguì, udì il ragazzo al suo fianco emettere un singhiozzo. Relena notò che, offrendo un notevole contrasto con gli abiti scuri, il suo volto era diventato d'un tratto pallido come cera.

Lo vide muovere le labbra senza emettere alcun suono come se, lanciando quei siluri, Heero gli avesse in qualche modo rubato la parola.

"No..." Riuscì infine a balbettare. "Oh, diavolo! No!" Il boato di un'esplosione subacquea soffocò il suo grido di disperazione.

I siluri di Heero avevano evidentemente incontrato un bersaglio su cui scaricare la loro potenza distruttiva, ma Relena, al contrario del suo stravagante compagno, ne ignorava totalmente la natura. Tra gli spruzzi e le onde che avevano squarciato il mare poco fuori dell'entrata del porto, la ragazza riuscì per un momento a distinguere le articolazioni spigolose di due mobile suit. La visione le fu offerta solo per un istante perché, immediatamente dopo, questi scomparvero irrimediabilmente sott'acqua.

Relena indirizzò uno sguardo interrogativo al ragazzo sconosciuto, ma l'unica reazione che ottenne da parte sua fu un'occhiata triste e amara. A dispetto di tutta la sua evidente pericolosità, in quel momento appariva come un cucciolo vulnerabile e sconsolato. Tutta la sua tracotanza si era apparentemente dissolta insieme a quell'esplosione. Se non avesse dimostrato di essere la canaglia che era, Relena avrebbe potuto perfino provare pena per lui. Sembrava veramente abbattuto.

Relena si morse un labbro e abbassò lo sguardo. A dire il vero non era certo il solo a sentirsi a pezzi. Lei era venuta lì per soddisfare le sue infantili curiosità, e non solo non aveva ottenuto alcuna risposta - anzi adesso era ancora più confusa e spaventata di prima - ma probabilmente Heero era morto affogato a causa sua. Era ferito, era precipitato in mare, e chissà dove lo avevano trascinato quegli ordigni! Stava già per mettersi a piangere quando le parve di distinguere un oggetto affiorante nell'acqua lurida del porto.

"Heero!" Si sporse sulla battagliola che circondava il ponte del sottomarino e, quando riconobbe il corpo inerte che galleggiava, si rivolse concitata allo sconosciuto che aveva contribuito a causare tutti quei pasticci. "Presto! Forse possiamo ancora salvarlo! Aiu...Oh." Relena rimase di sasso. Non c'era più nessuno sul ponte. Il ragazzo misterioso si era volatilizzato, silenzioso come un ombra.

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** Fine del secondo episodio! Grazie per la pazienza che avete dimostrato fino ad ora. So che sono piuttosto lenta ad aggiornare. Spero che questa storia continui ad essere di vostro gradimento.  Aspetto sempre con ansia i vostri commenti! ^_^


	13. Ep3, Par1

**Standard disclaimers: **Sono nel primo capitolo.

**Introduzione dell'autrice:** Che dire a parte un caloroso grazie? Non mi stanco mai di ringraziare chi perde il suo tempo per leggere questa mia follia! Non ho altro modo per trasmettere l'entusiasmo che riuscite ad infondermi ogni volta con le vostre repliche! Un abbraccio speciale a Stefy, a Mary, ad Irene e ad Alice!!

**Avvertenze:** Nessuna.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**Ep. 3, Par. 1: "Tieni duro. Sta arrivando la cavalleria!"******

**By Darkwing **

**_Terra_**

**_Periferia di Lussemburgo_**

Abbracciato da dolci colline ancora verdeggianti e rigogliose, l'antico palazzo della famiglia Kushrenada riposava immerso nella cornice lussureggiante del suo ampio parco, bagnato dalle placide acque della Mosella. Lo stesso capostipite del nobile casato aveva progettato la maestosa residenza, con l'iniziale intento di costruire un piccolo angolo di paradiso dove poter fuggire di tanto in tanto agli affanni politici del piccolo ma attivo paese. Con gli anni, i suoi eredi avevano lentamente ampliato e arricchito l'edificio, che alla fine aveva assunto connotati più consoni a quelli di un castello da fiaba che ad un cottage estivo. Tuttavia, nonostante la sua maestosa bellezza, l'edificio si presentava elegante e nello stesso tempo discreto con i suoi cesellati tetti di rame, armoniosamente fusi con il verde della vegetazione.

Quel pomeriggio, immerso nell'assoluta quiete del suo parco e al sicuro da sguardi e orecchie indiscrete, Treize Kushrenada era impegnato in una delicata conversazione videofonica con uno dei suoi più stretti collaboratori: il tenente-colonnello degli Specials Zechs Marquise.

"Siamo ad un punto morto." Sospirò Zechs attraverso il vid-com. "Abbiamo perso l'unità classificata come Zero-Uno e non abbiamo scoperto nulla sull'identità dell'assalitore. Comunque, anche se non ne ho le prove, sono convinto che si trattasse di un altro _Gundam_."

Treize annuì e si scostò leggermente dal tavolino da tè su cui era posato il monitor. Si concesse alcuni istanti di riflessione durante i quali non poté evitare di aggrottare le sopracciglia. I ribelli si erano immediatamente presentati come una minaccia, ma francamente non pensava che sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare a tanto. La situazione era veramente molto delicata ma, finché le forze armate della Federazione subivano, per lui c'era ancora speranza.

"A questo punto non sono rimasti molti gli obiettivi strategici a rischio." Proseguì Zechs. "Sono sinceramente preoccupato per la base in Corsica."

Treize raccolse dalla sua custodia l'antica carabina ad avancarica con cui amava dilettarsi di tanto in tanto al tiro a segno. Ostentando un atteggiamento rilassato si alzò in piedi e proseguì la conversazione con Zechs mentre prendeva accuratamente la mira su uno dei bersagli di legno poco lontani.

"Quella è sostanzialmente una fabbrica di _Leo se non ricordo male."_

"Sì." Confermò l'ufficiale di OZ. "Tuttavia non credo che anche ricorrendo agli _Aries_ di stanza in Medio Oriente possiamo far fronte alla minaccia. Gli intercettori non sono adatti al combattimento contro i mobile suit e..."

"Vuoi partire." Dichiarò Treize caustico, continuando a dedicare la propria attenzione al suo bersaglio. "Ti si legge in faccia, Zechs."

Marquise si morse un labbro. Conosceva Treize da anni ormai, e sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile tenerlo all'oscuro di qualcosa. A dire il vero c'erano dei giorni in cui dubitava seriamente che il nobile rampollo dei Kushrenada necessitasse dei suoi rapporti per sapere ciò che stava accadendo. Non gli piaceva essere trattato come una pedina. Treize lo sapeva, così come sapeva un mucchio di altre cose sul suo conto, ma non faceva mai nulla per modificare lo stato dei loro rapporti. '_Non so ancora come, ma ti prometto che un giorno le cose cambieranno tra noi due. Spero che tu sappia anche questo, Treize._'

La voce flautata dell'oggetto dei suoi pensieri, riportò Zechs alla realtà. "Vai pure, Zechs." Disse pacatamente il capo di OZ.

Prima che Zechs potesse dare il ricevuto, qualcosa sbucò improvvisamente da un cespuglio con un rapido battito di ali. Senza battere ciglio, Treize spostò fulmineamente la canna del fucile ed esplose il suo unico colpo. Dopo aver gettato una rapida occhiata al cadavere del fagiano che aveva appena abbattuto, si voltò nuovamente verso lo schermo del vid-com e scoccò a Zechs un'occhiata complice e maliziosa. "Vai, amico mio, e distruggili anche per me."

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

**_Terra_**

**_Settore Orientale - Città di Odawara_**

Duo si accertò ancora una volta di aver preso tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, dopodiché chiuse lo zainetto e se lo mise in spalla. Non fece alcuno sforzo per trattenere uno sguaiato sbadiglio e piuttosto si appoggiò sconsolato alla canna della fiamma ossidrica che avrebbe portato con sé. 

In realtà non ci aveva messo molto per rubare tutto il materiale che cercava, ma aveva comunque dovuto rinunciare ad ore preziose di sonno, e in quel momento, giocare al supereroe era l'ultimo dei suoi desideri. Scosse la testa e si bussò delicatamente la fronte. "Quanto sei fesso, Duo!" Si disse.

Gli era bastato vedere una bella ragazza in difficoltà per buttare alle ortiche l'intera missione! E così, non solo non aveva preso il carburante che stava cercando, ma era anche riuscito a perdere il mobile suit! Anzi...Due mobile suit...E il tutto in meno di dieci minuti! "Accidenti a me!" Aggiunse. Inoltre, come se questo non fosse stato già abbastanza, invece del prode cavaliere, salvatore di donzelle in difficoltà, aveva fatto la figura del cattivo della situazione.

_'Vedi cosa succede quando provi a fare il bravo ragazzo, Duo?_' Il giovane pilota sospirò e si fece strada verso l'ospedale militare. Era certo che il ragazzo a cui aveva sparato il giorno prima fosse stato portato lì. Non aveva idea di chi fosse, ma prima di lanciare quei dannati siluri aveva detto di essere il pilota dell'altro mobile suit. Se era veramente così, quel tipo avrebbe dovuto rispondere ad un bel po' delle sue domande. Sempre che avesse voluto una mano per uscire dai guai, ovviamente.

Raggiunta la propria destinazione, diede un'occhiata alla zona. L'aveva già visitata la sera precedente, ma con la luce del sole sembrava proprio tutta un'altra cosa. Era molto peggio infatti.

Come aveva già costatato, il problema non sarebbe stato entrare nell'edificio - doveva ancora essere inventata la serratura capace di fermarlo - piuttosto il problema sarebbe stato uscire. In fondo avrebbe dovuto portar fuori da là un ferito, che con ogni probabilità era anche ben sorvegliato, ed il fatto che l'ospedale fosse sessanta piani di cemento armato a picco sulla scogliera, non avrebbe facilitato certo le cose.

Naturalmente la sera precedente aveva elaborato l'ossatura di massima per un piano e si era procurato le attrezzature necessarie ma, come in tutte le sue operazioni, l'improvvisazione avrebbe giocato il ruolo di punta.

Controllò l'ora. Era il momento del check-point con Howard. Con un sogghigno richiamò alla memoria la conversazione che aveva tenuto con il suo ingegnere la sera precedente. Quando aveva detto al vivace vecchietto che aveva perso il _Deathscythe_ e che avrebbe dovuto ripescarlo sotto gli occhi dei federali, Howard aveva urlato tanto forte che Duo avrebbe giurato di averlo sentito riecheggiare attraverso l'oceano. Comunque, a prescindere dal picco di pressione alta, lo scienziato gli aveva assicurato assistenza e gli aveva garantito l'arrivo di un trasporto in tempo utile. Doveva solo fargli sapere quando e dove.

Duo entrò in una cabina videofonica e staccò il ricevitore. Impostò la chiamata sulla modalità 'solo audio' e contattò l'ingegnere. Visto che senza l'equipaggiamento che era a bordo del _Deathscythe_ non era in grado di approntare una connessione sicura, avevano stabilito una sorta di codice per poter parlare più liberamente.

"Heylà, vecchio, mio...Sì, sono io...No, non ci sono altri problemi, tranne, come sai, che ho tutti e due i carri rotti...Allora vieni a prendermi tu dietro il fienile?...Ok, ok...Lo sai che poi ti aiuterò a mietere il grano, non preoccuparti...Ora devo andare a prendere il bambino, ciao!"

Riagganciato il ricevitore, Duo uscì dalla cabina ed alzò lo sguardo verso la sommità del grattacielo. Si schermò gli occhi dai raggi del sole, a cui non era ancora abituato, e sorrise, pregustando l'azione. '_È arrivato l'orario delle visite!'_

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

**_Terra_**

**_Settore Orientale - Città di Odawara_**

**_Ospedale militare federale_**

"Respirazione: 27. Polso: 57. Temperatura: 34 gradi in leggero aumento. Le condizioni del paziente sono stabili, maggiore Po."

"Bene." La giovane dottoressa rispose pacatamente al tirocinante e poi si chinò sulla sua console, esaminando attentamente le attrezzature mediche. I boccoli dorati che le riposavano sulle spalle scivolarono sul davanti, ma lei non se ne curò, troppo concentrata nello studiare i dati del suo ultimo paziente. Non appena ebbe terminato di leggere, un ombra di sconcerto oscurò per un istante il suo luminoso sguardo pervinca.

Non aveva ancora una grande esperienza sul campo, dato che era uscita dall'accademia solo l'anno precedente, ma per quanto le fosse dato di vedere, l'esperienza le sarebbe servita a poco con il soggetto che le stava di fronte. In letteratura non c'era memoria di un caso umano come quello, e anche il luminare più illustre della storia della medicina sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta con un paziente del genere. Era semplicemente strabiliante.

Quando era stato portato lì la sera precedente, per poco si era rifiutata di prenderlo in cura. Aveva sempre trovato disumano l'accanimento terapeutico quando un individuo era ovviamente del tutto privo di speranze di sopravvivenza, e quando aveva visto le condizioni di quel ragazzo gli aveva dato al massimo un'ora di vita. Le era stato riferito che era rimasto sott'acqua per diversi minuti prima di essere stato ripescato nei liquami del porto; inoltre, a causa delle ferite da arma da fuoco, aveva perso una notevole quantità di sangue. In sostanza il suo stato di shock le era immediatamente parso irrecuperabile e così aveva prestato il primo soccorso al soggetto con ben scarsa convinzione.

Ciononostante l'organismo del ragazzo aveva reagito con una rapidità sorprendente, e adesso le sue probabilità di sopravvivenza erano cresciute fino a diventare ben più che un'illusione. La donna scosse la testa, ancora incredula. Nonostante la sera precedente avesse riscontrato sul suo corpo contusioni ed escoriazioni anche di una certa rilevanza, al momento le uniche ferite che risultavano visibili erano quelle lasciate dai proiettili che gli avevano perforato un braccio e una coscia. Era qualcosa che andava al di là delle capacità di un corpo in buona forma fisica. Per capire qualcosa di più sul conto di questo ragazzo probabilmente sarebbe stata necessaria un'analisi genetica.

Lo squillo di una chiamata la distolse dalle sue riflessioni. Il volto del responsabile del centro di calcolo comparve sul suo vid-com personale. "Sally? Qualcosa non va?"

La dottoressa sorrise al collega asiatico e abilitò immediatamente l'audio. "Oh...Ciao, Keniki. No, va tutto bene, grazie. Ero solo soprappensiero. Allora hai notizie per me?"

L'altro scosse la testa. "Purtroppo no. Non so dirti nulla sul conto di questo ragazzo. Posso solo dirti che non è nell'archivio, ma questo non vuol dire niente. Sulla Terra ci sono più di dieci miliardi di abitanti e solo una percentuale minima di questi sono schedati. Per non parlare della quasi assoluta mancanza di dati sugli abitanti delle colonie."

Nel sentire nominare le colonie, Sally aggrottò le sopracciglia e lanciò un'occhiata obliqua al ragazzo che giaceva immobile nella camera sottostante, legato al tavolo operatorio. Poteva essere uno di quei ribelli che avevano messo in ginocchio l'esercito federale?

"E dimmi un po', Ken, cosa mi sai dire di quel disco che gli abbiamo trovato addosso?"

L'informatico fece una smorfia contrariata. "Niente purtroppo. A parte il fatto che essere stato bagnato non gli ha fatto bene e che è protetto da un codice di alto livello."

La dottoressa sgranò gli occhi. "Vuoi dire che neanche il computer centrale riesce ad aprirlo? Ma com'è possibile? Cosa può mai contenere di così importante?"

"Chiunque abbia creato questo disco ne sa una più del diavolo in merito a criptazione di dati." L'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli imbarazzato. "Beh, per lo meno ne sa una più di me. Quanto a quello che c'è dentro, per quello che posso dirti io, potrebbe contenere i piani di una bomba ai neutroni così come l'ultimo video della coniglietta del mese..." Il tecnico ridacchiò alla propria battuta, ma quando ricevette in risposta l'occhiata significativa della dottoressa si schiarì la voce a disagio. "Va bene, Sally. Ti prometto che farò il possibile e che se scopro cosa c'è dentro sarai la prima a saperlo."

La dottoressa sorrise e annuì, prima di chiudere la comunicazione. Poi si accostò al tirocinante che stava monitorando il paziente. "Ci sono novità qui?"

"Poco fa mi è parso di rilevare un leggero picco nei tracciati neurali, ma non credo fosse niente di più che un'anomalia."

La donna batté affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo. "Continua così e riferiscimi di ogni cambiamento, anche se ti sembra irrilevante. Questo sembra un tipo capace di molte sorprese."

L'altro annuì. Poi dopo un momento di silenzio richiamò l'attenzione della donna. "Maggiore?"

"Sì?"

"Ho sentito dire che vogliono interrogarlo. Pensa che dovremo ricorrere al siero della verità?" C'era un velo di apprensione nella voce del ragazzo.

Sally non poté biasimarlo. Inorridì al pensiero che le venisse ordinato di ricorrere ad una simile mostruosità per indurlo a parlare.

Il programma del corso di tossicologia che aveva seguito all'accademia militare aveva compreso anche lo studio di quella molecola. Finché tutto era rimasto sulla carta, era stato facile considerarlo alla stregua di qualsiasi altra sostanza stupefacente. Il suo modo di vedere le cose tuttavia era cambiato, quando dalla teoria erano passati alla pratica.

Ricordava fin troppo bene il giorno in cui il suo professore aveva mostrato a tutti il modo in cui il siero agiva. Nella sua memoria quei ricordi erano stati impressi con il fuoco dello sguardo smarrito e terrorizzato del detenuto che stava per essere sottoposto al trattamento. Non le avevano detto per quali ragioni quel poveretto fosse stato costretto a subire gli effetti del siero, ma dopo quello che era seguito, si era convita che nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe mai potuto giustificare una simile tortura.

Un supplizio inutile, tra l'altro, perché l'esperimento era fallito e, dopo aver gradualmente perso il controllo del proprio sistema nervoso tra atroci spasimi di dolore, il malcapitato si era trasformato in un relitto umano, totalmente incapace di muoversi e di comunicare. Sally era convinta che, se dopo quel trattamento gli fosse rimasta ancora qualche cellula cerebrale funzionante, quell'uomo avrebbe preferito la morte ad un simile destino.

Quando aveva avanzato le proprie indignate proteste al professore, questi le aveva semplicemente risposto che lei, in quanto aspirante medico, avrebbe non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi dell'incolumità della feccia, bensì del enessere degli uomini onesti per proteggere i quali il siero era stato concepito.

Lo sguardo mite di Sally si indurì al ricordo di quel pallone gonfiato, che aveva avuto la faccia tosta di voler insegnare a lei il significato della dicitura 'etica professionale'. "Finché io sarò la responsabile qui, nessuno userà il siero." Garantì. "E poi sarebbe inutile su un uomo così giovane. Provocherebbe danni irreversibili al suo sistema nervoso e sarebbe impossibile interrogarlo." 

Il tirocinante parve sollevato dalla determinazione che trasudava dalla donna e le sorrise.

Sally allentò la tensione contraccambiando il sorriso. "Okay, visto che qui è tutto a posto, se non c'è bisogno di me farei un salto di sotto a prendere un caffè. È stata una nottata lunga. Tu vuoi qualcosa?"

Il ragazzo parve sorpreso dalla familiarità dalla donna. Era una dote rara tra gli ufficiali della Federazione. "È molto gentile da parte sua, maggiore, ma il mio turno è quasi terminato. Prenderò qualcosa più tardi."

"Oh, già...il tuo turno è finito e domani è sabato." Sally soffocò una risatina. "Scusami, ma visto che io vivo chiusa qui dentro praticamente per tutta la settimana, tendo a dimenticare che le persone di buon senso non lo fanno!" Con un movimento fluido della mano lo salutò e si allontanò. "Buon fine settimana!" Disse, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Il tirocinante tornò a concentrarsi sugli strumenti che monitoravano lo stato del paziente. Era un compito noioso, ma lo faceva con entusiasmo. Lavorare al fianco della dottoressa Po si era rivelato un vero piacere e per questo si riteneva fortunato ad averla come diretto superiore. A dispetto della gerarchia militare era sempre disponibile e propensa al lavoro di squadra, e riusciva  ad organizzare il lavoro e a mantenere la disciplina con il sorriso sulle labbra. C'era molto da imparare da lei. Sperava tanto di poter finire il tirocinio sotto la sua supervisione.

Prima di dirigersi alla sala ristoro, Sally optò per una breve deviazione alla reception. Visto che era stata impegnata per tutta la notte con il nuovo arrivato, forse era il caso di controllare se nel frattempo qualcuno l'avesse cercata o avesse lasciato dei messaggi.

C'era una ragazza al banco, ma la dottoressa non prestò attenzione alla visitatrice se non quando sentì il contenuto della sua conversazione con l'infermiera.

"Come sarebbe a dire che non può ricevere visite? Ma allora è così grave?"

"Mi dispiace signorina. Non sono autorizzata a dire niente."

"Ma io devo sapere come sta. Quando l'ho lasciato ieri sera..."

"Ah!" L'infermiera la interruppe, riconoscendola. "Lei è quella che lo ha accompagnato qui!"

La ragazza annuì. Fu allora che Sally le si avvicinò e si intromise nella conversazione.

"E così sei tu che hai accompagnato qui quel bel giovanotto." Disse, sorridendo amichevolmente. "Forse allora sai darmi anche qualche informazione sul suo conto. Ti va di prendere un caffè con me?"

La ragazza parve colta di sorpresa e per un momento Sally fu certa di averla vista trasalire. Tuttavia la giovane le sorrise e accettò educatamente l'invito, seguendola nella sala bar.

Una volta sole, Sally cercò un modo per arrivare ad ottenere le risposte alle sue domande.

"E così tu conosci questo ragazzo." Iniziò in tono quanto più possibile rilassato.

"Sì." Fu la caustica risposta.

Sally sospirò. Aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe stato facile, la ragazza non aveva l'aria di essere disposta a scucirsi e forse avrebbe dovuto tentare un approccio un po' più diretto. "E non hai mai notato nulla di strano in lui?"

La ragazza si scostò una ciocca bionda dalle spalle con fare indifferente. "No. Mi pare un ragazzo del tutto normale. Perché?"

"No, niente. E tu? Posso sapere qual'è il tuo nome?"

"Ma certo. Mi chiamo Relena Darlian."

Sally si morse la lingua e sgranò gli occhi. "Darlian? Sei per caso una parente del ministro degli esteri Darlian?"

"Certo. Sono la figlia disubbidiente." Rispose la ragazza con prontezza.

Sally non poté fare a meno di sorridere alla dichiarazione della giovane donna. "Beh...in tal caso spero di non averti contrariata in alcun modo."

Con sua sorpresa Relena le scoccò un'occhiata bieca. "No, no...Non si preoccupi." Rispose con una smorfia. "Comunque adesso posso sapere come sta Heero?"

Sally non riuscì a nascondere l'eccitazione. "Heero? È questo il suo nome? Ne sei sicura?"

"Ma certo!" Assicurò la ragazza con aria saccente. "Io sono una sua grande amica, frequentiamo anche lo stesso corso di studi!"

Sally annuì, fingendo di credere alle parole della ragazza. Per qualche ragione che non le era chiara era sicura che Relena stesse mentendo, o comunque nascondendo qualcosa. Tuttavia fece buon viso a cattivo gioco. "Allora vieni con me. Ti porterò da lui." Disse, nella speranza di ricavare qualche altra informazione utile. Tutto quello che riusciva a scoprire lei in modo non cruento avrebbe reso più breve ed indolore l'interrogatorio a cui avrebbero sottoposto il suo paziente. Francamente aveva già abbastanza lavoro così, anche senza che qualche ufficiale della mano un po' troppo pesante gliene procurasse dell'altro. '_Spero solo che i miei metodi siano più persuasivi..._' Pensò Sally, dando una sbirciatina alla ragazza che camminava silenziosamente al suo fianco.

*              *                     *                     *                     *

Neanche a dirlo, entrare nell'ospedale si era rivelato un vero e proprio scherzo. Duo si era aspettato che la sorveglianza non fosse strettissima, ma per poco non si era messo a ridere quando era entrato nella 'sala dei bottoni' che controllava i cosiddetti circuiti di sicurezza. D'accordo, prima di poter mettere le mani sui terminali aveva dovuto spedire un paio di infermieri nel mondo dei sogni; ma se mettere due sacchi di lardo davanti a una fila di monitor era l'idea che i federali avevano di sistema di sicurezza, avrebbe annientato OZ in una settimana!

Duo sghignazzò. Forse, prima di andare via avrebbe potuto lasciare a quei mentecatti uno schizzo su come avrebbero dovuto piazzare le telecamere e i sensori dell'allarme...Poi fece spallucce, a pensarci bene sarebbe stato tempo perso. Tanto nel giro di una settimana li avrebbe ridotti tutti al rango di particelle subatomiche.

Il ragazzo tornò serio e studiò rapidamente la situazione. Per prima cosa doveva trovare la stanza in cui era tenuto il suo obiettivo. Visto che non sapeva niente sul suo conto dovette ricorrere all'intuito. La cosa che gli parve più probabile era che avessero classificato tutte le informazioni sul soggetto, perciò non perse neppure un secondo a controllare i dati degli altri pazienti, e rivolse la propria attenzione ai files che contenevano informazioni riservate.

"Protetti da password, eh?"

Duo non si diede per vinto. Quando diceva che non esistevano serrature capaci di fermarlo intendeva anche le serrature virtuali. La debolezza di un sistema protetto da password era insita nel sistema stesso o la parola d'ordine non avrebbe mai funzionato. Forzare l'archivio gli rubò soltanto pochi minuti, durante i quali poté lavorare indisturbato.

"Ecco qui. Direi che l'ho beccato." Esclamò dopo una breve ricerca. Scorse i dati. "Uh, questo sì che è interessante. Nome: sconosciuto. Età: sconosciuta. Luogo di nascita: sconosciuto. Sesso: maschio....Uhm, meno male che ci sono i dottori per dirci queste cose!" Duo sghignazzò. Poi lesse i dati sulle condizioni fisiche del soggetto, che si aggiornavano in tempo reale sullo schermo, e fece una smorfia. Sembrava piuttosto malconcio.

Per farsi un'idea più chiara della situazione convertì una telecamera che dava sul corridoio con una che riprendeva l'interno della sala in cui era tenuto il prigioniero. "E adesso diamo un'occhiata a come sta la nostra 'Bella Addormentata'..."

Non appena l'immagine sul monitor si fu stabilizzata, Duo perse improvvisamente la voglia di parlare. Non era quello che si era aspettato di vedere. Il ragazzo che stava cercando giaceva in apparente stato di incoscienza, strettamente legato ad un tavolo operatorio. Una serie di tubicini e sensori di varia natura erano applicati sul suo corpo ed erano collegati ad una dozzina di diversi apparati diagnostici dall'aria inquietante. Faceva impressione in realtà. Sembrava più una cavia umana che un paziente.

Un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale, facendogli rizzare i peli alla base del collo. Non gli erano mai piaciuti gli ospedali. Sulla sua colonia erano posti dove i ricchi venivano coccolati e i poveri ignorati, e comunque rimanevano posti dove la gente moriva senza aver avuto la possibilità di lottare. Personalmente sperava di procurarsi il suo biglietto per l'Inferno quando ancora aveva la possibilità di stringere un'arma in pugno, magari in battaglia, e non in un anonimo lettuccio sterile. Qualcosa gli diceva che anche quel ragazzo la pensava come lui, e per questo doveva trovare un modo per tirarlo fuori da lì vivo. Aveva bisogno di saperne di più su di lui, prima di decidere cosa farne.

Fu proprio mentre stava studiando un modo per portare fuori dall'edificio il ferito incosciente che scorse il guizzo di un muscolo contrarre un braccio dell'altro ragazzo.

Da principio Duo pensò si fosse trattato di un movimento involontario, ma quando vide le sue palpebre socchiudersi e gli occhi dardeggiare occhiate furtive al circondario, seppe che il signorino Senzanome si era svegliato. Forse, se fosse riuscito a mettersi in contatto con lui, la fuga sarebbe stata più facile.

Per questo prese il controllo di uno dei monitor che erano collocati nella sala operatoria e trasmise la propria immagine attraverso il circuito di sorveglianza. Non disponeva di un sistema audio, ma era certo che con un po' di collaborazione da parte dell'altro se la sarebbero cavata. Non appena accertatosi di aver completato l'intrusione con successo, si portò un dito alle labbra mimando il silenzio.

Attraverso la telecamera lo sguardo scuro dell'altro ragazzo gli diede segno di averlo notato e di aver ricevuto il messaggio. A questo punto iniziò a parlare.

"Prima di tutto i miei complimenti, amico. Sei proprio un grande attore! Ti sei svegliato senza far aumentare il polso di un solo battito!" Duo si interruppe, notando lo sguardo di gundanio che l'altro gli stava scoccando attraverso la matrice attiva.

"Bene." Disse con un sorriso sbilenco. "Da questo deduco che tu abbia capito quello che ho detto. Ero certo che un ragazzo in gamba come te non avrebbe avuto problemi a leggere sulle labbra. Adesso veniamo a noi, che ne dici?"

L'altro voltò leggermente la testa, quasi a volerlo ignorare. Dopo un momento però tornò a guardare verso la telecamera.

"Se ti stai chiedendo perché sono qui la risposta è semplice. Voglio delle risposte." Duo fece una pausa ad effetto ed assunse un atteggiamento complice e contemporaneamente malizioso. "Se ti andasse di rispondere alle mie domandine potrei anche prendere in considerazione l'idea di tirarti fuori di qui, già che ci sono. Che ne dici? Ti va l'idea?"

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

Heero chiuse gli occhi un istante e prese un respiro profondo per concentrarsi. Il dolore che si irradiava dal braccio e dalla gamba feriti non era molto intenso, ma la testa gli girava e avvertiva un forte senso di nausea. '_Sedativi._' Pensò. Sì, dovevano avergli dato dei sedativi di qualche tipo, perché non si sentiva affatto lucido. Nonostante questo doveva pensare in fretta.

Appena ripresi i sensi, aveva capito immediatamente che si trovava in un ospedale di qualche tipo. Non ricordava esattamente il modo in cui si erano svolti i fatti, ma presumibilmente era stata quella ragazza, Relena, a portarlo lì e questo lasciava presupporre che quello fosse un ospedale federale. Ciò poteva significare una sola cosa. Era caduto in mano al nemico e così facendo aveva completamente fallito la sua missione.

Guardò con odio il monitor alla sua sinistra. Era tutta colpa di quel tipo se la sua copertura era saltata, se era stato catturato e se i federali ora erano in possesso di un back-up del sistema operativo del _Wing, che comprendeva anche i suoi dati personali e i codici di comunicazione che aveva accordato insieme al dottor J. Poteva solo sperare che non riuscissero a decodificarlo._

Se in quel momento avesse avuto dei raggi laser al posto degli occhi, avrebbe volentieri incenerito quell'idiota una volta per tutte. Tuttavia era qualcosa che andava ben oltre le sue possibilità e, a giudicare dal sorrisetto che l'altro portava stampato sulla faccia, non era il solo a saperlo. E questo non era tutto. Heero odiava sentirsi impotente e lasciare ad altri il controllo delle proprie azioni, ma al momento era nella pessima situazione di chi non era in grado di dettare condizioni. Quel tipo, che lo fissava con la pazienza condiscendente di chi non ha niente da perdere e tutto da guadagnare, sapeva anche questo, e non si era affatto preoccupato di nasconderlo. Anzi, era stato fin troppo chiaro: in cambio della sua liberazione voleva delle risposte.

Essere interrogato dai federali o da uno sconosciuto che aveva cercato di farlo fuori solo la sera precedente non faceva una gran differenza. Era stato addestrato a non cedere alle pressioni di un interrogatorio, ma non era certo di poter resistere a tutto nelle condizioni fisiche in cui si trovava al momento. Per questo giunse alla conclusione che avrebbe dovuto eliminare la minaccia che lui stesso era diventato per le colonie. In definitiva gli restava un'unica opzione...

Ammiccò brevemente alla telecamera. Se quel tipo voleva tirarlo fuori di lì lo avrebbe accontentato. Quanto al resto, Heero dubitava che più tardi avrebbe avuto occasione di rispondere alle sue domande.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

"Ecco. Accomodati pure." Sally fece strada a Relena e la guidò nella saletta in cui erano collocati i terminali degli strumenti che monitoravano il suo paziente.

Relena si guardò attorno un po' spaesata, poi Sally le indicò la vetrata dalla quale si poteva guardare nella stanza sottostante. "Ecco il tuo amico." Le disse la dottoressa.

Relena si affacciò con urgenza. Non appena ebbe riconosciuto il ragazzo, legato mani e piedi sul tavolo operatorio e ancora vestito con gli indumenti del giorno precedente, non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo di sorpresa.

"Heero?" Si voltò di scatto dardeggiando un'occhiata di fuoco alla dottoressa. "Ma cosa gli avete fatto? Slegatelo immediatamente!"

Sally le si avvicinò, per nulla impressionata dalla reazione violenta della ragazza e dal suo tono autoritario. Capiva benissimo che quella che avevano sotto gli occhi non fosse un immagine piacevole.

"Relena. Mi dispiace, ma ciò non è possibile al momento." La donna sperò che dal tono della propria voce emergesse quanto anche lei trovasse sgradevole quella circostanza. "Il fatto è che non sappiamo nulla di questo ragazzo. Non siamo in grado di dire se sia pericoloso. Certamente è molto forte e questo lo rende potenzialmente in grado di nuocere. Per questo siamo stati costretti a legarlo. Se, quando si sveglierà, si mostrerà disponibile a chiarire alcuni dubbi sulla sua identità, allora forse potremo liberarlo, ma fino a quel momento dovrà restare così."

Relena lasciò cadere la maschera di rabbia con cui aveva affrontato la dottoressa. Una profonda ruga di preoccupazione le marcò il sopracciglio. "Ma allora non è un soldato federale." Disse, in un soffio.

La donna scosse lentamente la testa e sorrise amaramente alla ragazza. Relena abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo su Heero. L'avere appena ricevuto conferma che dietro a quel ragazzo si celassse un grande mistero la riempiva di uno strano miscuglio di emozioni: paura, eccitazione, ma anche e soprattutto pena. "Posso vederlo?"

Sally esitò un istante, ma poi sospirò e annuì. Avrebbe potuto porle le proprie domande in un secondo tempo e darle il tempo di digerire le notizie. Si diresse verso l'altra porta che si apriva nella stanza e fece cenno a Relena di seguirla. "Vieni con me."

Le due donne percorsero in silenzio il breve corridoio e scesero alcuni degli scalini della rampa di scale che conduceva al mezzopiano inferiore. Fu allora che un boato assordante mandò in frantumi tutti i vetri che le circondavano e una pioggia di intonaco le investì, coprendole di polvere.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

Non appena parte della nube di polvere si fu dissolta, Heero riuscì a distinguere un buco nella parete semicrollata alla sua sinistra. Tuttavia, solo quando l'altro ragazzo si mosse e rivelò il viso che aveva riparato sotto il cappellino nero, Heero distinse la sua forma umana, immersa nell'oscurità del corridoio.

"Mi pareva il momento giusto per movimentare un po' la faccenda." Esclamò questi allegramente, accennando alla parete che aveva appena abbattuto con una carica esplosiva. Poi si precipitò al fianco del tavolo operatorio e studiò un istante i robusti lacci di cuoio che trattenevano il prigioniero per i polsi e le caviglie. "Ma come diavolo si slacciano questi?"

"Lascia perdere. Dammi il tuo coltello piuttosto."

Duo rimase un po' sorpreso dalla richiesta, dato che non era affatto scontato che lui ne portasse uno con sé. Tuttavia non perse tempo in riflessioni ed estrasse dallo stivale la lama che vi teneva sempre nascosta. Fu quando alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto che ricevette la seconda sorpresa in meno di dieci secondi. Invece dello sguardo dell'altro ragazzo si trovò di fronte la sua mano, completamente coperta di sangue, ma tesa e pronta a stringere la presa sul coltello.

"Ma...?" Duo dardeggiò una serie di occhiate allibite al laccio strappato, che ora pendeva dal lettino intriso di sangue, e alla mano ferita che era rivolta verso di lui. "Certo che ne hai di fegato, amico." Commentò infine, sinceramente ammirato per il coraggio dell'altro, che pur di liberarsi la mano, aveva avuto il coraggio di procurarsi un danno non da poco.

"Sbrigati." Comandò l'altro impassibile.

Convenendo che non fosse il momento per perdere tempo, Duo si affrettò a tagliare i lacci rimanenti. "Riesci ad alzarti?"

L'altro annuì e con un grugnito riuscì in qualche modo a mettere i piedi a terra.

"Vieni. Mettiti questo adesso." Duo si tolse dalle spalle il paracadute che aveva con sé e aiutò l'altro ad indossarlo in tutta fretta. "Forza adesso. Alla fine di questo corridoio ci aspetta un bel salto." Quando si accostò all'altro per sostenerlo, questi si scrollò bruscamente di dosso le sue mani e gli scoccò un'occhiata significativa.

"Fai strada." Disse semplicemente.

"Come vuoi." Duo si strinse nelle spalle e scattò a tutta velocità nel corridoio attraverso il varco che si era aperto poco prima, incredibilmente seguito a ruota dall'altro.

Continuando a correre, Duo mise mano ad una delle cariche che aveva con se e la scagliò contro la finestra che si apriva all'altra estremità del corridoio. "Giù!" Ordinò, buttandosi a terra.

Heero obbedì con sorprendente prontezza, riparandosi la testa dalle schegge dei vetri infranti, e riscattò in piedi appena ricevuto il via libera.

Correndo a rotta di collo, Duo raggiunse la finestra sfondata e spiccò un salto lanciandosi nel vuoto. "Si vola!" Gridò euforico.

Senza la minima esitazione Heero lo seguì un istante dopo.

"Relena! Va tutto bene?" Sally si preoccupò immediatamente della ragazza che era con lei.

"Sì, io sto bene. Ma cosa è successo?"

"Non lo so..."

Le due donne si guardarono un momento in faccia, cercando la risposta l'una negli occhi dell'altra. "Heero." Disse, Relena. Sally annuì.

Senza dire altro, si misero a correre giù per le scale ed entrarono nella sala operatoria. Sally inorridì, vedendo che il paziente era scomparso. I lacci erano stati tagliati e una parete era sventrata. "Qualcuno lo ha fatto fuggire!"

Comprendendo immediatamente la situazione, la dottoressa si lanciò di corsa attraverso il corridoio, facendo in tempo a scorgere contro luce la sagoma del ragazzo mentre spiccava un salto e si lanciava dalla finestra. Non poté fare nulla per fermarlo. Relena la raggiunse alla finestra distrutta solo un secondo più tardi.

"Ma che fa?" Disse, Sally con voce incrinata. "Perché non apre il paracadute? Siamo al cinquantatreesimo piano. Si sfracellerà sulle rocce!"

Relena sentì un groppo stringerle la gola quando realizzò le reali intenzioni del ragazzo. "Perché vuole uccidersi." Disse a Sally, che le restituì un'occhiata scioccata.

Duo sgranò gli occhi incredulo, quando il corpo dell'altro fuggiasco lo superò, precipitando in caduta libera. "Ma che diavolo fa?" Disse a voce alta. "Maledizione! Se continua così questo qui ce l'avrò sulla coscienza!" Protestò stizzito. Intimamente però si sentiva preda del dubbio. Non riusciva a capire...Poi la consapevolezza lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno. "Oh, no!"

Heero chiuse gli occhi e attese. Presto la sua missione sulla Terra si sarebbe definitivamente conclusa. Una volta che avesse posto fine alla propria esistenza, nessuno avrebbe più potuto sfruttarlo come mezzo di ricatto contro le colonie. Con il _Wing_ distrutto e lui morto l'operazione si sarebbe conclusa come un fallimento, ma per lo meno non sarebbe stata un pretesto per alimentare le tensioni tra Terra e Spazio. Tutte le prove della ribellione sarebbero state per sempre eliminate contro le rocce della scogliera.

L'aria gli sibilava nelle orecchie mentre precipitava a peso morto. Ormai mancavano solo pochi secondi all'impatto e dopo non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla. Le sue battaglie erano finite. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo provò la breve e fugace consapevolezza della propria libertà e si sentì vivo. Stava per morire, eppure si sentiva vivo. Era una sensazione piacevole. Non sentiva alcun dolore.

"Ma che fai?"Una voce maschile lo raggiunse ovattata; un'ombra di panico nascosta nel suo tono. "Apri quel paracadute, accidenti! Ma cosa diamine vuoi dimostrare!"

La serenità di Heero vacillò per un istante. '_Non voglio dimostrare niente. Ma io non...'_

Una seconda voce fece irruzione nella sua testa. "Heero!"

_'Relena...?_'

Heero aprì di scatto gli occhi e tirò la maniglia del paracadute.

La tela finalmente si liberò dal suo involucro e si allungò in aria. Relena tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma Sally al suo fianco scosse la testa facendo rimbalzare sulle spalle i morbidi boccoli biondi. "È troppo tardi ormai!"

Con orrore, Relena si rese conto che la dottoressa aveva ragione. La vela non si era ancora aperta e non ne avrebbe più avuto il tempo. Heero sarebbe comunque precipitato sulla scogliera sotto i suoi occhi.

La ragazza rimase impalata a fissare di sotto. Neanche un secondo dopo vide il corpo di Heero raggiungere il suolo, sganciarsi dal paracadute e  rotolare giù dal pendio come una bambola.

Relena avrebbe tanto voluto trovare il coraggio di distogliere lo sguardo e fingere che non fosse successo niente, ma non poté staccare gli occhi dalla forma che, dopo una caduta rovinosa, si era fermata sulla spiaggia sottostante, molle come uno straccio. Le lacrime cominciarono ad offuscarle la vista. Non aveva mai visto morire un uomo. Non voleva credere che Heero si fosse suicidato così. Ma perché aveva fatto una cosa simile?

Dopo un minuto lungo un secolo, Sally si portò una mano alla bocca. "Non posso crederci!"

Relena stava per rispondere che anche lei non poteva credere che ciò che era appena successo fosse vero, ma quando si asciugò gli occhi, capì che lo stupore della dottoressa non era stato causato dalla morte del ragazzo, bensì dall'evento esattamente opposto.

Heero si stava muovendo e non solo...si stava rialzando!

Le due donne rimasero attonite ad osservare dall'alto la scena, con la sensazione di aver appena assistito a qualcosa di straordinario.

Sally si morse un labbro preoccupata. Non aveva idea di chi fossero quei ragazzi. Sperava solo che non fossero loro nemici.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

Dolore. La prima sensazione che si fece largo nella mente di Heero fu quella di un forte e diffuso dolore. Non era normale provare dolore da morti, perciò dedusse che doveva essere ancora vivo. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a faccia in giù nella sabbia. Strinse le dita, affondandole tra i ruvidi granelli sottili e questi gli provocarono un bruciore quasi insopportabile sulle palme delle mani. La salsedine evidentemente non mostrava alcuna pietà per le sue ferite. '_Maledizione!_' Pensò. '_Lo sapevo che non dovevo aprire quel paracadute. Sono ancora vivo.'_

Non c'era un solo centimetro del suo corpo che non gli dolesse, ma non poteva restare lì a far niente ed aspettare che lo ricatturassero. In qualche modo doveva trovare il modo di allontanarsi da lì.

Con i muscoli contratti e tremanti per la semplice fatica di respirare, raccolse tutte le sue forze e si trascinò carponi. Doveva essersi rotto un ginocchio, perché non riusciva a piegare la gamba destra come avrebbe voluto.

Digrignando i denti, tentò di issarsi in piedi. Per un momento la vista gli vacillò e temette di essere sul punto di perdere conoscenza. Abbassò lo sguardo a terra, pensando che se avesse visto qualcosa di fermo la testa avrebbe smesso di girargli, ma non ottenne alcun risultato. Il dolore e la fatica erano semplicemente troppo intensi perché fossero anche sopportabili. Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta ad andarsene. Doveva trovare un modo per completare l'opera che aveva iniziato. Ma non aveva niente con sé che potesse servire allo scopo.

Un'ombra scura scivolò nel suo campo visivo, oscurandogli la vista dai raggi del sole, ancora bassi sull'orizzonte. Heero temette che la pressione sanguigna lo stesse abbandonando; poi realizzò che la sagoma disegnata sulla sabbia non era dentro la sua testa, ma apparteneva ad una persona reale.

Heero alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo che lo aveva aiutato ad evadere. Incontrando i suoi occhi violetti si trovò a deglutire. Lo osservò un momento, attingendo al proprio istinto di combattente per capire quale fosse l'origine del disagio che quella presenza silenziosa gli stava provocando. Poi capì. C'era rabbia in lui. Una rabbia profonda e palpabile. Una rabbia che Heero non si aspettava di trovarvi, perchè nessun predatore prova rancore nei confronti della propria preda. Eppure questi sembrava furioso.

Il ragazzo si tolse il berretto con un gesto brusco, quasi avesse voluto sfogare sull'inerme indumento la furia che lo stava incomprensibilmente incendiando dall'interno. Poi si trattenne e continuò a fissarlo. I suoi occhi parevano dirgli che non era sufficientemente soddisfatto dalla sofferenza che stava provando. Sembravano quelli di qualcuno pronto a saltargli alla gola da un momento all'altro.

"Si può sapere che ti ha preso?" Disse infine con voce bassa, ma perfettamente udibile. Non attese risposta e continuò a parlare, velocemente, sputando quello che aveva da dire in un unico respiro. "Posso anche capire che tu voglia farla finita. Ma forse, e sottolineo forse, avresti potuto scegliere un altro momento!"

Heero ammiccò, cercando di mettere a fuoco i propri pensieri. Non erano le parole che si era spettato di sentire. Come faceva quello a capire le ragioni per cui aveva cercato di uccidersi? Era assurdo. E poi perché era tanto arrabbiato? Perché lo stava rimproverando come fosse stato ancora un bambino sotto la supervisione del dottor J? E soprattutto...Perché quel rimprovero lo faceva sentire in colpa?

Heero tacque. Non capiva. Se mai aveva commesso un errore, era stato quello di aprire quel dannato paracadute. Ma Relena lo aveva chiamato e la sua mano aveva ciecamente obbedito a quell'ordine disperato. Perché lo aveva fatto? E perché adesso gli importava del giudizio di uno sconosciuto? Per la seconda volta da quando aveva toccato terra, maledì il momento in cui aveva tirato quella maniglia. Se fosse stato morto a quest'ora non sarebbe stato lì a porsi domande prive di fondamento.

L'altro ragazzo sospirò e chiuse gli occhi un momento. Quando li riaprì e focalizzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, Heero si avvide che l'ira che poco prima li aveva raggelati era scomparsa. Heero non seppe dirsi se ciò che vi scorse in quel momento gli risultasse preferibile alla collera di pochi istanti prima. Pietà? No, non era pietà, e poi lui non voleva la compassione di nessuno. Tristezza? Forse, ma non aveva senso. Comprensione? Sì, ma ancora una volta non capiva.

Era tanto sconcertato dall'atteggiamento dell'altro ragazzo che non avanzò la minima protesta quando questi gli si avvicinò e si passò un suo braccio intorno al collo, aiutandolo a sostenersi.

"Senti, amico. Non ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me." Gli disse questi in un orecchio. "Ma vorrei che capissi che in questo momento sono l'unico amico che hai."

Heero ancora una volta non aprì bocca e si lasciò condurre via. Con sua grande sorpresa si rese conto che in realtà l'altro non lo stava affatto trascinando come fosse stato un prigioniero ma, per quanto lo stesse portando via in tutta fretta, stava usando una grande cautela nell'evitargli ulteriori traumi.

Heero gli scoccò un'occhiata bieca e sospettosa e ricevette in risposta un sorriso obliquo, ma poco significativo. "Tieni duro. Sta arrivando la cavalleria!" Disse l'altro, accennando ad un rimorchiatore che si stava rapidamente avvicinando alla costa.

_'Ma chi è questo qui?_' Heero ebbe ancora una volta il tempo di esprimere a se stesso i propri dubbi, ma non quello di formulare un'ipotesi. Un velo gli oscurò la vista e le forze lo abbandonarono. Tuttavia, per qualche strana ragione, non si sentì cadere a terra.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

 _ "Caspita, quanto pesi, amico!" Duo strinse la presa attorno al corpo compatto dell'altro ragazzo e ne impedì la caduta. "E non ti posso neanche dire di metterti a dieta, perché sei già pelle ed ossa!" Scherzò, dandogli un goliardico pizzicotto sull'addome, che in realtà era un fascio di nervi e muscoli._

Duo si accigliò. Quel ragazzo non era certamente uno qualunque. La sua forma fisica pareva supportare l'ipotesi econdo la quale fosse veramente il pilota del mobile suit che aveva trovato. Era infatti evidente che avesse ricevuto un addestramento molto simile a quello che aveva subito lui. 

"Forza. Ci siamo quasi." Disse, nonostante non fosse affatto certo di quanto riuscisse a capire il peso morto che stringeva tra le braccia. Compatibilmente con le proprie possibilità di movimento, si diresse rapidamente verso il piccolo molo che si trovava sul lato occidentale della spiaggia. Probabilmente, nel pieno della stagione estiva, i battelli stracolmi di bagnanti approdavano lì per sbarcare il loro carico umano, ma in quel momento, essendo l'autunno alle porte, non c'era anima viva.

Il rimorchiatore si accostò alla banchina in quel momento, e Duo riconobbe la sgargiante camicia hawaiana di Howard che lo attendeva sul ponte. L'anziano ingegnere agitò un braccio nella sua direzione, ma Duo non poté rispondere al saluto ed invece si sforzò di affrettare il passo.

Arrivò sul molo con il fiato corto e un sorriso smagliante stampato sulla faccia. "Missione compiuta!" Ansimò. "Beh...quasi." Aggiunse, riconoscendo l'aria scettica di Howard, nonostante gli occhialetti da sole nascondessero i suoi occhi rugosi.

Lo scienziato a quel punto sorrise. "Hai detto bene. Quasi. Comunque una squadra dei miei ragazzi è già sul posto. Se non ci saranno intoppi, recuperemo il tuo giocattolo in men che non si dica."

"Grazie, vecchio mio. Ti prometto che mi farò perdonare per il disturbo." Disse Duo, spostando leggermente il peso che gli ingombrava le braccia per riuscire a caricare il ragazzo svenuto sull'imbarcazione.

"Adesso non ci pensare e piuttosto dimmi chi è questo qui." Chiese Howard accigliato, mentre lo aiutava nell'operazione.

Duo simulò un'espressione scandalizzata. "Ma come? Ti sembra questo il tono con cui accogliere un ospite di riguardo? Stiamo parlando del pilota di un _Gundam_, sai? Uh! Vuoi dire che un pilota di _Gundam_ non è un ospite speciale sulla tua bagnarola? Howard...Tu mi ferisci!"

"Smettila di fare il pagliaccio, Duo, non è il momento di perdere tempo."

"Lo so, per questo ho chiamato te, vecchio mio!" Disse ammiccando sfrontatamente. "Ora fai piano qui con il signorino Dormo-in-piedi. Ho la sensazione che se avesse giocato a fare il contorsionista sotto uno schiacciasassi sarebbe stato più arzillo."

Ricevendo il corpo del ragazzo, Howard dovette riconoscere che quello che Duo aveva appena espresso con il suo gergo colorito era probabilmente vero. Con delicatezza lo adagiò sul ponte.

"Adesso comunque è l'ora di tagliare la corda." Dichiarò Duo, mollando la cima di un ormeggio e dando il segnale di via al comandante. Immediatamente il rimorchiatore si staccò dal molo. "Non vorrei che tu finissi nei guai perché ho fatto una visitina fuori orario."

Howard alzò lo sguardo alla cicatrice che deturpava la facciata traslucida dell'ospedale e poi tornò a guardare l'espressione rilassata che in quel momento era disegnata sul volto di Duo. Quando era arrivato alla piattaforma, qualche giorno prima, aveva fatto fatica a credere che fosse veramente quello scanzonato scavezzacollo l'uomo di cui gli aveva parlato il vecchio G. Tuttavia gli ci era voluto poco per ricredersi. Aveva capito in fretta che non sarebbe stato affatto saggio ignorare la scintilla sinistra che serpeggiava dietro quegli ampi sorrisi e quegli occhi vivaci. In breve, era contento di non doverselo trovare contro.

"Non preoccuparti. Non ci saranno problemi." Disse lo scienziato, rassicurando il ragazzo.

Poi si chinò per esaminare le condizioni del giovane che giaceva incosciente ai suoi piedi. Anche se era e restava una mina vagante,  Duo aveva dimostrato di saper essere alla mano e non troppo difficile da trattare. Howard si augurò che anche quest'altro pilota si dimostrasse altrettanto ragionevole perché sapeva che, se si fosse sentita in trappola, una belva ferita avrebbe potuto dimostrarsi molto più pericolosa di qualunque altra.

TBC...

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**AN:** Weeeh....Lungo, eh? Beh...spero che ne sia valsa la pena. Sappiatemi dire cosa ne pensate! ^___^

Bacioni!


End file.
